TO&OB: Revenge of Laughing Coffin
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: Death Gunn has send a hidden message to Naruto when killing some famous players of GGO. Through the message Naruto realised that Death Gun was onf of teh survivors of SAO. To correct his past mistake. Naruto decided to log in to GGO to end things once and for all with his past life as Hirokiri Battousai. The world will once again witness the legendary Hitokiri Battousai in action.
1. Chapter 1: Hidden message

9 months later  
GGO

There were lots of panels floating everywhere, in the bar, outside the streets and in some other place. All the people currently watching intently on the screen to observe the interview. On the screen is a long blue hair man with sunglasses and wearing a white outfit.  
"Lots of people think that AGI is the ultimate stat, but that's rubbish. But that's not to say it isn't important. The combination of quick firing and evasion is more than enough for a strong build. That's how it always been. Until now, that is. To the speed freaks who've spend 8 months raising their AGI. I only have two words to you: My condolences" said the blue haired man and waving his finger.  
The crowd in different bars and cafes hearing that began to boo him loudly.  
"Not surprisingly, the top player of Gun Gale Online, which is said to be the hardest VRMMO of all time, has quite a unique spin on things" said the blond MC wearing orange clothes.  
"Well, being invite to MMO Stream must be a once-of-a-lifetime event" said the blue haired man.  
"There you go again. Will you plan to win the BoB this time too?" asked the MC.  
"Of course, if I entered I will be aiming for the top" said the blue haired man with confidence and flicks his hair.  
Back to the crowd, they began to boo him again.  
"But you know, Zexeed-san... BoB is a game based on solo encounters is it not? There is no guarantee that the same outcome will happen every time, so I don't know about your talking about status type was the deciding factor" said the man that was sitting in the middle of Zexeed and the MC. He has black with a red mop in the centre. He also wears black clothes and wearing a pair of small glasses.  
"No but the results really do reveal the weakness of the current metagame in GGO. Though you are the AGI type, so I do understand you feeling the need to refute the idea, Yamikaze-san" said Zexeed and smirking at Yamikaze. Yamikaze just grunt silently at what he said.  
Then Zexeed stood up and raised both his hand up and began to talk.  
"I'll agree the inceasing AGI and rapid firing with a powerful automatic was the optimal playstyle up until now. But it's natural for the MMO's metagame to keep evolving. And in games with a level-up system, stats won't be able to reallocated if you made a mistake, which making it crucial to always think ahead allocating points. There is no guarantee that the strongest playstyle at one level will be best for the other. New guns that'll be added from now will have higher strength and higher accuracy requirements"  
There was one figure in a black cloak that was sitting silently the whole speech. Suddenly, he decided to stand up from his place and began to slowly approached the panel with Zexeed face on it. Everybody in the bar began to look at the figure curiosly. He took his gun out under his cloak and aimed at Zexeed face on the panel.  
"Zexeed! You false victor. It's time for you to be judged by the true power" said the cloak figure aiming his gun at Zexeed.  
Some people hearing that began to laugh thinking it was some kind of joke. The cloak figure pressed on the trigger and shot at Zexeed's face on the panel.  
At first nothing happened, and Zexeed is smirking arrogantly then suddenly he widen his eyes, gasped and his character disappeared from the screen.  
The people in that bar was so shock and scrared of the cloak person, after what they just witness.  
"This is the true power... true strength!  
All you fools learn to fear this name and burn it into your memories. The name of this gun and mine share is... Death Gun!" said the figure and raised his gun high. The face was showed due to this action. He has skeleton metal mask with red glowing eyes. Also some stream has come our of his mask when he said his name.

Tokyo

During the past 9 months, some things happened. Naruto Yuuki Uzumaki, has became so famous because of his system that allowed to transferred skills from one game to another. He was invited to MMO Stream many times in order to get the interview. But Naruto knew that if he go there things will became even more troublesome, so he decided not to go. Another thing happened, that was Rika's motherly instinct decided to show itself. Looking at Asuna and Yui's interaction so many times caused her motherly instinct to wake up. So Rika demand Naruto to create her s daughter as cute as Yui. Naruto, being the obedient husband he is, asked Kazuto in helping to create a new AI. It took them a decent amount of time, but they succeed. The full name of new AI was Wendy-MHCP002. It was a girl with the long dark blue hair that reach her waist with chestnut brown eyes. She wore a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom(that's right minna-san. It's Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail). Wendy has a very shy personality and often stuttering, as she was not used to the people around her just yet. When Rika first saw her new daughter she practically can't get her eyes out of Wendy, because of the cuteness she displayed. Leafa also found Wendy very cute and also spend more times with her. Slowly but Wendy began to get used to her new family and accepted them with open arms.  
Now Naruto and Rika walking on the street holding hands. Naruto has changes his appearance a little. His hairstyle now is that of Cloud Strife from FFVII. Also to prevent to crowd from recognizing him, when he goes outside he always wears a pair of sunglasses. Rika is still remain the same, maybe grown taller a bit. Right now they are heading to restaurant, as today is the anniversary of nearly 1 year since SAO.

Restaurant

Naruto and Rika went to the table that they had ordered. Rika sat on the table then touch Naruto's hand softly gaining his attention.  
"Did you remember the first time we meet each other, Naruto-kun?" asked Rika smiling at him.  
"How could I forget that day. It was really hilarious, I just walked in and broke your best sword. Then that bet happened" said Naruto smiling at nostalgia.  
" I wonder if Kirito won't told you to meet at my shop. Will we ever meet each other?" asked Rika her eyes glaze a little.  
"I don't know. But I am glad that it happened, you know that day change my whole life in SAO. Before that I only focused on mastering my swordstyle and destroyed all PK players" said Naruto smiling softly at her.  
"So many things has happened since then, but I am glad that everything is ok now. We have such a cute daughter now. Oh I think I should reward you for that..." said Rika and make a 'come closer' move with her finger. Naruto leaned in, Rika hold onto his cheeks and kissed him passionately. Naruto answered her action by kissing her back as well. After a while, she broke up and there was line of saliva between their lips. Naruto's eyes were glazed from such a passionate kiss. Rika just smirks victoriously.  
Naruto shook his head to clear his head and said.  
"You know I decided from a player to become a creator"  
"Really? A new MMO. I am sure it will be awesome" said Rika smiling.  
"Yeah, I decide to create a new MMO. It will be a combination of SAO and ALO though use different kind of energy to perform skills" said Naruto crossing his hands before his face.  
"Woah! It's sound great! What else will be there?" asked Rika amazed at the idea.  
"Well actually the game will be called Shinobi World Online. The players from the beginning will choose to which village they want to be in. There will be 5 major villages: Konohagakure, Kirigahakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Sunagahakure. The leader of each village hold the title of 'Kage'. The level-up system will be presence as well. As for the energy to perform skills. It's called chakra. You won't be able to fly like in ALO, but you will be able to jump up high and running on the trees or mountains. That's all for now, I guess" explain Naruto some details that will be presents in his new project.  
"Sounds very promising. I hope it will outdo all the other MMO" said Rika  
"Well, I don't know about outdoing other MMO. I just want to try to create my own game that's all" said Naruto closing his eyes. Then Naruto recalled the meeting with Kikuoka Seijiro the day before.

Flashback  
1 day earlier

_Naruto received the call from Kikouka and said that he has some important things that need to discuss with Naruto. Naruto entered the restaurant and saw Kikuols was waving at him. Naruto approached him and sat on the chair opposite of Kikouka.__  
__"Good evening, Kikuoka-san. What would like to discuss with me" asked Naruto straight to the business.__  
__"Yare, yare I didn't know that you are such a straightforward person Naruto-kun. Order anything you like, I will pay for it" said Kikouka smiling.__  
__"Ok, then" said Naruto. He opened the menu and ordered some desert. The waiter approached them and took the order then leave.__  
__"So what is the important business, you are talking about?" asked Naruto.__  
__Kikouka took out his tablet and showed the picture of the middle age man.__  
__"Last month, on November 14th the landlord of Nakano, Tokyo apartment building shelled something while cleaning. She got worried and opened the electric lock on the door, and discovered the body of this man, Shigemuta Tamotsu, age 26. He's been dead for 5 and a half days. His room was messy but hadn'ts been ransacked. The body was on the bed. And on his head..." said Kikouka.__  
__"Amusphere" Naruto finished the sentence with narrowed eyes.__  
__Kikuoka nod his head and continue.__  
__"Given the possibility of foul play, an autopsy was held. The cause of death... Heart attack"__  
__"Are sure that his brain wasn't fried?" asked Naruto.__  
__"No, we checked and there was no brain damage in his brain. Before the death, he was the famous player of Gun Gale Online by the name Zexeed"__  
__"Gun Gale Online? The only game that you can transfers the money from the game into real life. I heard only pros play that game" said Naruto surprise.__  
__"That's right. He was the winner of the BoB in October. Not long after that he was invited to MMO Stream. There was something strange happened back there. There was some player in black cloak walked to the screen said something about 'judgment' and 'power' then shot at the panel. At first nothing happened, but after a minute Zexeed held on his heart with wide eyes and gasping mouth then his avatar dissappeared from the screen"__  
__Kikouka was silent for a minute. Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes and asked.__  
__"I presume there was something more you want to said."__  
__"Yeah. Near Shigemuta corpse was a note:__  
__1amw81ng4u, H. B"__  
__"1amw81ng4u, H. B? What could it be?" asked Naruto raising his brow.__  
__"We are trying to decipher the message as well. But the trick is that what happened to Zexeed happened to Shigemuta at the same time. Can you believe that you could kill a person through a game IRL?" asked Kikuoka looking at Naruto curiosly.__  
__"Absolutely not, certainly its was just a coincidence. Nothing like that can ever happened" said Naruto with certainty.__  
__"No its not Naruto-kun. There was two cases more that was exactly the same. The player was also the skilled GGO player by the name of Usujio Tarako. He was playing the game at that time. He was meeting with his squadron and was shot by another player"__  
__"The same guy that shot Zexeed?" Naruto deduced.__  
__"Probably. He says the same thing about power and judgment and used the same character name"__  
__"What is it?"__  
__"Death Gun. But because of the third victim I managed to decipher the message" said Kikuoka sipping his tea.__  
__"What is so special about this victim?"__  
__"The special thing about this victim is not his real name, but rather his avatar. His avatar's name was... Maelstrom Battousai"__  
__Naruto hearing that widen his eyes and began to think for a while.__  
__"So that's it. The message was addressed to me:__  
__I am waiting for you, Hitokiri Battousai. It's clearly an invitation for me to GGO"__  
__"So you have deduced that as well huh? I expect nothingness from you Naruto-kun? What are you planning to do now?" asked Kikuoka.__  
__"So my battle is still not over yet. It's clearly that the Death Gun was one of survivor of SAO and he want revenge. I am suspecting that he was one of the three survivors of that guild. Though I can't confirmed just yet. You planned this from the started didn't you, Kikuoka-san. To use me to investigate the cases by getting shot by Death Gun" said Naruto looking at Kikuoka with a calm expression.__  
__"Now, now Naruto-kun don't say I am using you. I just wanted you to log in to confirm if the fact that's all. Also I heard you starting your new project, I will help you financially if you help me with this case. My boss is very worried about this" said Kikuoka smiling.__  
__"Don't worry I will log in, I need correct my past mistake after all. But first I will need some time to say good bye to my friends" said Naruto.__  
__"Oh, you can use as much time as you need to say good bye to your friends. Just come to the hospital when you are ready to log in" said Kikuoka__  
__Naruto nodded his head, he finished his desert and stood up to leave_.

End Flashback

Naruto is spacing out so Rika decide to shake him.  
"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun. Why are so spacing out? Did something happened?" asked Rika worriedly.  
"No nothing happened. Lets head back to Kazuto's house, after we eat. We decided to gather there after all" said Naruto smiling.  
Rika just looked at him for a while then shrugged her head. When the food has come they finished it quickly and head back to Kirigaya's household.

GGO

At some ruins, the party consist of 7 people are heading to a certain location. Far from them was a girl in aqua blue hair with aqua eyes watching the group through the monocular her sniper gun.  
"I am in position" said a voice through the radio in the girl's ear.  
"Roger that. The enemy's made no change in course or speed. Distance from you is 400. From here it's 1500" said the girl through the radio.  
"That's pretty damn far. Can you do it?" asked the voice through the radio.  
"It's no problem"  
"Alright, commencing sniping. I am counting on you, Sinon"  
"Roger" said Sinon and prepared to snipe the target.  
'This pressure... This anxiety... This fear... I don't care for any of it. It's as simple as throwing a paper ball into a waste basket. Yes... Yes... Compare to that time' thought Sinon with a calm face and aiming her gun at the guy with mohawk hair style. Then she pressed the trigger and shot at the target eliminating him in one shot.  
"Next" said Sinon aiming at the other target.

ALSO PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNEW WHAT IS YOUR OPINION ON THIS CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2: Sinon & nightmare of past sin

GGO  
Wasteland field.

Sinon has just shot down the one with mohawk hair, after that she decided to target the big one with a cloak. She shot one spinning shot, but the one in the cloak knew where she aimed and avoid easily. Sinon seeing that she missed decided to search for her new position, as judge from the bullet line the one in cloak has already found her hiding place. But when she looked around she realized that she couldn't changed the location now.  
'I won't be able to change position...'  
"Objective one, clear. Objective two, fail" reported Sinon through the radio to Dyne  
"Roger. Stand by there... Go!Go!Go" said Dyne through the radio and ordered the rest of his squad.  
Sinon decided to watch the situation from her monocular in Hecate. She scanned the rest of her squad then turned her attention to the big one in the cloak. At that time, the one in cloak decided to reveal himself and took off his cloak and showed a Minigun hide under the cloak. Sinon seeing that widen her eyes in shock then the realization came to her.  
'They weren't late because of their hunt ran long. It was the movement penalty due to Minigun's weight'  
The big guy began to prepare to open fire waiting for the rest of Dyne's squad to appear to finish them off. The two from Dyne's squad seeing that the enemy had only the weapons only for hunting monsters decide to engage them. They managed to shoot the two enemy down easily. Suddenly, multiple shot came behind him with great speed. The guy couldn't avoid the shots in time as they were too many. He was shot down in instant and shattered to blue polygon. Dyne and his squad looking at what happened in shock. In a certain distance, the big guy had just finished shooting from Minigun and has a satisfied smirk on his face.

Sinon's place

Sinon seeing the smirk from the monocular of Hecate decide to leave her hiding place. As she is running she begin to think.  
'That smile... Does that mean he's strong enough to smile on the battlefield?... That guy... I am gonna kill him'

To the battlefield.

Dyne and his squad was trying there hardest to defeat at least the hunting squad. Suddenly, he saw the bulletin line and and ordered all his squad to lie down just in time to avoid the terrifying shots from the Minigun.  
"Damn it! Don't let him get close to us" cursed Dyne and ordered his men.  
"Understood"  
Meanwhile the big guy was hiding behind the rock wall and recharging his Minigun.  
Dyne looked behind him sweatdroped nervously and thought.  
'There are no place to hide. Damn it'  
Then he looked closely and saw Sinon was running to his direction hurriedly. He was surprised seeing her sudden appearance on the front line.  
'Sinon?'  
Sinon continued running and dodging the bullets with the help of predicting the bullet lines. Suddenly, there were multiple shots firing straight at her body. Sinon has no choice but to jump to the air to avoid the shots. After escaping the shots, she decided to regroup with Dyne's squad.  
"Are you ok, Sinon?"  
Sinon just nod her head.  
"We are in trouble. They hired a bodyguard. The guy with the Minigun. He is the macho guy named Behemoth." said Dyne with despair.  
"If we keep hiding, they will wipe us all out. He should be running low on Minigun ammo now. If we all attack at once, he may hesitate to go all-out" said Sinon then she turned to the two of the squad.  
"Jin and Miso will approach from the left. Dyne and I will go around from the right. Storm, you stay here back us up" ordered Sinon to the rest of the squad.  
"It's impossible! There are still three guys with blasters out there. If we head in, our defensive fields won't..." said Dyne hesitantly.  
"Blasters can't fire as fast as physical weapons. We can dodge half of them" argued Sinon.  
"It's impossible! If we run in, the Minigun will rip us apart! It's too bad, but let's give up this time. I'd rather logged out then give them victory" retort Dyne and proposed.  
"Logging out doesn't mean that you'll escape" said Sinon.  
"What? This is just a game... Don't take it too seriously. If we run in, we'll all die" said Dyne.  
"You are pathetic!" shouted Sinon. Then she hold on Dyne's collar and said.  
"If this is just a game, then be brave enough to run toward the guns and die!"  
Sinon turned to the rest of the squad.  
"Three seconds... Keep the Minigun occupied for three seconds and I'll take him down"  
"Alright"  
"Then we will commence operation now" said Sinon.  
Sinon showed her finger and count to three then Jin and Miso began to open fire. Sinon and Dyne began to quickly to move to the right side of Behemoth. The two guys with blasters decided to cover Behemoth and open fire at Sinon and Dyne. Sinon took out her pistol and began to shoot at the enemy. Then she turned to Dyne and said.  
"Dyne! Back me up!  
After she said that, she jump forward then lied down and aimed her Hecate at Behemoth. Behemoth felt her presence and turned backwards. He only managed to dodge the shot so that it didn't took off his head, though Sinon managed to destroy his glasses. He was very surprised at that. Then he smirked and open fire his Minigun. Sinon saw the bullet line and decided to move to other place to hide. Dyne was struggling against blasters guys. He looked at Sinon sweatdroping nervously. Then he decided to charge forward at the enemy. The blasters continueed to shoot at Dyne, but he if ignored all the shots and continue to run forward.  
"Damn it all!"  
Then he took out a grenade and threw at the two blasters. He was killed but the grenade also detonate at the same taking the blasters with him as well.  
Sinon seeing that thought.  
'Nice guts, Dyne! I need to somehow move to Behemoth's blind spot'  
Then she looked up at the high tower not far from her and thought.  
'He won't be able to pinpoint my location just yet'  
With that thought Sinon began to run up the stairs to head to the top of the tower.  
'That guy is strong enough to smile on the battlefield. I'll kill him and then I also...'  
Sinon arrived at the desire location and aimed her Hecate at Behemoth. Behemoth just smirked and prepare to fire his Minigun. Sinon saw the bullet line and realized she couldn't stood on one place. So she decided to jump down from the tower and shot Behemoth at the same time. Behemoth seeing her jumped open fire. Behemoth managed to take off one of Sinon's leg. He thought she already died and began to laugh loudly. Then he widen his eyes seeing Sinon still alive. He open fire again. Sinon open her eyes widely and concentrate on dodging the rest of the shots by spinning and do some salto in midair. Behemoth tried his hardest to shoot down Sinon, but it was no use. When she was at a mere distance from him, she aimed her Hecate at his head and smirked coldly.  
"This is the end"  
With that she shot at his forehead and blew Behemoth to pieces. She kneeled on the ground when she land, behind her the Behemoth avatar began to disperse.

IRL  
Asada Shino's room

Asada Shino opened her eyes slowly. She took out the Amusphere from her head then raised her hand up and muttered.  
"Stronger... I have to become stronger"

ALO  
Forest

Lisbeth, Silica and Leafa are surrounding the plant monster and tries to take it down. Silica slashed her sword horizontally and managed to injure the monster. Though the monster managed to grab her leg and dragging her to it.  
"Silica-chan!" said Leafa.  
Silica activated her wings and managed to escape a little though the monster strengthen the hold and hold her upside down now.  
"Leafa-chan!"  
Leafa seeing that rush forward and slashed the monster's tentacle. Then she looked up the air and said.  
"Liz-san! It's your turn"  
From the sky, Liz flew down at great speed with a mace in her hand.  
"Chest!"  
With that said she strikes a powerful strike at the monster. The monster dispersed in blue polygon.  
"Yay! We cleared this floor!" said Leafa enthusiastically.  
"By the way, why didn't Naruto-san log in today?" asked Silica curiosly.  
"He said something about not feeling very well right now" said Leafa with a sad look.  
"Don't worry, Kaa-chan. I am sure Tou-chan will come back very soon" said Wendy in her pixie form.  
"I hope so, Wendy-chan" said Leafa.  
Lisbeth just looked up in the sky deep in thought.  
'What is happening with you Naruto-kun? I know you are healthy, so what is your reason?'  
On the tree not far from the trio  
Kirito just lying in the grass enjoying the wind blowing through his hair. Asuna also looked down deep in thought. Kirito opened his eyes and seeing her expression and decided to ask her.  
"What's with the long face? Something happened?"  
Asuna looked at Kirito for a while then decide to answer.  
"It's Naruto. After the day he met with Kikuoka-san, he began to act strangely. Also there is also a scary expression on his face. I tried to ask him what is wrong but he just looked at me with cold eyes and walk away. What's happening to him Kirito-kun? I am scared"  
Kirito just narrowed his eyes in thought.  
'What is happening to you after that meeting, Naruto? Why do you suddenly revert to the Hitokiri Battousai persona?"

Yuuki's household.  
Naruto's room.

Naruto has woke up for like the fourth time already. He couldn't sleep as when he closed his eyes all the players that he killed will hunted him again, in addition to that the face of Zexeed, Tarako and Maelstrom. They all said one sentence with a bloody face and creepy smile.  
"It's time to face judgment, Hitokiri Battousai. Because of you we all died. You are no hero. You are a monster, demon, heartless killer. You are no better than us"  
Naruto stood up from his bed and slowly walk to the window. He looked at the moon with solemn eyes.  
"That's right because of my softness those three person is dead now. After the marriage with Lisbeth, I became too soft to the point of sparing members of Laughing Coffin. I should've killed then all that day. That mistake has cost 3 lives of innocent players now. Tomorrow, I will say good bye and finished what I should've done a year ago" said Naruto then his eyes began to gleam dangerously at the light of the moon. Those eyes were the eyes of a ruthless killer, that showed no mercy to his opponent. Those are the eyes of Hitokiri Battousai, that has been asleep in Naruto for one year.


	3. Fateful meeting & Welcome to GGO

Asada Shino has just walked out from the school ground. She stopped for a second to inhale the fresh and then proceed to move to the market.

At the market

She picked up a tomato to inspect it. Suddenly, there is a voice behind her called out from behind.  
"Asada... Asada Shino..."  
Shino turned back to see who is calling her. That was the two classmates that has often bullied her by demanding money. The two bullies decided to Shino to their boss.  
In some narrow alley  
The leader of the two bullies is sitting on the top of the trash can and smoking. Shino was shoved forward by the two behind her.  
"Sorry, Asada. We spend so much time at karaoke, we ran out of money for the train. We"ll pay you back tomorrow, so give us this much" said the leader and showed on her hand how many did she need.  
"10.000 yen? I don't have that much..." said Shino with her glasses hiding her eyes.  
"Then go and withdraw it" said the leader.  
"No" answered Shino.  
"What did you say?" asked the leader once more.  
"No. I won't lend you any money anymore, Endou-san" repeated Shino.  
Just that Shino turned her back to Endou and prepared to leave the alley.  
"Don't screw with me, girl" said Endou narrowing her eyes.  
"I am leaving so move" said Shino to the two in front of her.  
Endou just smirked and approaching Shino slowly. Then she pointed her finger out, like she was shooting. Shino's eyes widen at the action and she began to tremble. Then a voice came from behind them snapped her out.  
"You three, leave that girl alone. I am in a very bad mood now, so get out of here before I get mad" said the voice behind them.  
They all turned behind and saw a teenage boy in a black vest with high collar. He has spiky blond hair though you couldn't see his eyes as they were hide under a pair of sunglasses.  
"Who the heck are you to order us to do something?" shouted Endou enrage.  
"I told you already. I am in a very bad mood now. Get out or pay the consequence" said the boy coldly and began to approach them slowly. Endou and the two felt shivers down their spine at the tone and decided to do as they were told.  
"It's not over yet Asada!" said Endou and ran away with the other two.  
Seeing that they had left, Naruto decided to approach Shino to check her condition.  
"Are you ok now?" asked Naruto kneeling beside Shino. Shino slowly looked up at her savior and said.  
"Yes, I am fine now. Thank you..."  
"Oh, I am Uzumaki Yuuki Naruto. Nice to meet you" said Naruto and took off his glasses exposing his sky blue eyes.  
Shino widen her eyes at seeing the celebrity in front of her.  
"The same Naruto, that was proclaimed 'Hero of SAO'?" asked Shino.  
"Well, I am not comfortable with that title, but yes. Let's head to some place and have a drink. Also, if it's not a problem to you I would like to know, what was that back then" asked Naruto.  
Shino just nod her head and began to walk ahead.  
"I am actually have a bike. Let's go there" said Naruto.  
They went to the parking place of Naruto's bike and take off to the cafe. Naruto bought himself a bike for one reason: to run away from fan girls. His bike is the Fenrir bike of Cloud Strife.

At the cafe.

Naruto and Shino sat on the opposite of each other and waiting for the waiter to arrive.  
"Well, I have introduced myself already. But I don't know your name?" asked Naruto looking at Shino.  
"My name is Asada Shino, Uzumaki-san" answered Shino.  
"So what was that back there?" asked Naruto.  
"It happened every week. They just took advantage of my fear and used it" said Shino.  
"And you just let them bully you continuously like that?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes.  
Shino just stayed silent. Shino then remembered that this boy in front of her also killed the people in SAO. So why did he remain so calm now. She wanted to know how did he do that.  
"Uzumaki-san..."  
"Naruto is fine. I hate formalities" said Naruto closing his eyes.  
"Then Naruto-san, you've killed the people in SAO, right?"  
Naruto just nod his head  
"Then how can you act so calm? Did it affect you any more?"  
"Not really. I just moved on with life. But why do you suddenly, ask me that question Asada-san?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes.  
Shino thought for a while then decided to answer.  
"In this whole world maybe only you will be able to understand what I am feeling Naruto-san. It all started when I was little. One peaceful day, me and my mom were going to the bank to put in reserve. Then there was one man walked in slowly. I looked at his face and noticed he was crying. Suddenly, he shoved my mother away then opened his bag to take out the pistol and demand the employees to put all there money in the bag. His face was in panic the whole time, which means that was his first to actually rob the bank. When he received money he shot down the person that has gave money to him. Because the employee was trying to turn on the alarm to alert the people. The he turned to the other employee and demanded her to fill the bags or else he will shot another person. He pointed his gun to my mother, so I couldn't sat there and do nothing. I immediately rushed to him and bit his hand and force the pistol to fall out of his hand. Then to protect myself I decided to pick out the gun. The robber seeing that immediately jump on me and tried to take off the gun from my hand... T-then I-I..." Shino shared her story with Naruto but in the end she couldn't finished the sentence.  
"You don't need to continue any more. I've already deduced what happened next" said Naruto solemnly.  
"I wanted to move on like you Naruto-san. How did you do it? Please, I can't take this anymore!" said Shino with tears running down her eyes.  
Naruto stood up and approach her then hugged her to comfort her.  
"I understand what you felt. Like you I also was haunted by the nightmares. But the difference between you and me was that you shot the robber on accident. I, on the hand, do it with my own free will. I killed my heart to do what was necessary back then. I don't know what to advice you to make you move on. But I think that you need to find someone very precious to you. The important person to you that will make you overcome all the fears" said Naruto still hugging Shino.  
"Precious person?" asked Shino.  
"That's right. I am only sane now because I have friends that always believe and support me. I believe that the person can become truly strong, when protecting the precious ones to him or her. You need to find that person to overcome your fear, Asada-san. You need the person that will mean so much to you, that just by the thought of that person getting hurt, you will be able unleash all your power that lies deep inside you" said Naruto smiling at her.  
"Thank you Naruto-san. I didn't make a mistake by sharing my story with you. I feel so much better now" said Shino smiling.  
"It's nothing. If you want we can become friends. I am sure that will be wonderful" said Naruto smiling softly at Shino.  
Shino couldn't help but blushed at the smiling handsome face of Naruto. Now, she understood why all the girls in her classes were crazy about him.  
"Y-yeah, I wouldn't mind that" said Shino.  
Then Naruto looked out of the window and saw that it was pretty dark outside already.  
"I will take you home. It's pretty dark outside after all. Also I wouldn't like to let a gentle girl such as you to walk home alone in such a dark sky" said Naruto and stood up from the table. Shino also stood up and follow him to his bike.  
When they reached the place, Naruto turned on the engine then told Shino to sit behind him and hold on him tight. With that they began to take off to the direction of Shino's apartment.

Time skip

Shino stepped out from the bike then turned to Naruto and said.  
"I am grateful for you for the speech that you gave me, Naruto-san. Also thank you for saving me"  
"It's no problem Asada-san..."  
Shino decided to interrupt him there.  
"Shino. Please, call me Shino. We are friends now, so you don't need to call me by my family name. It's too formal"  
Naruto blinked then said slowly.  
"O-ok then...Shino-chan, it was nothing really. I am just glad that I've been able to help you out"  
"It's pretty late already. See you later, Naruto-san" said Shino bowing down then began to head to her her apartment.  
"If those bullies tried to bother you again. Don't hesitate to call me ok?" shouted Naruto before she managed to enter her apartment. Shino just turned to Naruto and nod her head. Then she entered her apartment. Naruto seeing she came in and decided to leave the place. He turned on the engine and take off to the direction of his house.  
'Now, I need to log in ALO to tell the girls and Kirito about my leaving'  
Shino's house  
Shino slowly began to move to her bed. She recall the conversation with Naruto and was about to reach the nightstand to take out the model of a gun there. But she stopped in the mid of the action. Then she lied on the bed and looked at the ceiling.  
"To find a precious person ha? Wonder if I could ever find such a person. Naruto is really strong, just talking with him I could feel that. His heart is unwavering. If I was him I would never be able to move on from such experience. I want to be as strong as him. I will make Sinon stronger than him then...then maybe I would be able to move on with my life"  
Shino looked at the Amusphere and put it on her head.  
"Link start!"

ALO  
Rainbow Forest

The girls and Kirito was waiting for Naruto to log in as he said, he has the important matter to tell them. After a while, Naruto's avatar appeared and he began to fly towards them.  
"So what is the important business you want to tell us?" asked Kirito.  
Naruto took deep breath because he knew there is no way Lisbeth is goons like what he was about to say.  
"I will leave this game for some time. There is some business in the other game. Kikouka-san asked to help him with investigation" said Naruto.  
"Is that why had such a scary face the day before Naruto?" asked Asuna suspiciously.  
"No, nee-chan, that was because the weather was bad and it got me in bad mood" lied Naruto.  
"Will you leave forever?" asked Lisbeth worriedly.  
"No, of course not. I just need to investigate some matter there. Nothing dangerous" lied Naruto again smiling cheerfully. That action pretty much managed to fool the girls but not Kirito. He knew Naruto too well in this matter, so he was sure that Naruto is hiding something.  
"Be careful back there Naruto-kun. Then return to us ASAP ok?" said Leafa and hugged Naruto. Naruto hugged her back and smiled solemnly.  
"So in what game will you convert to?" asked Asuna curiosly.  
"Gun Gale Online. GGO for short. I will entered a tournament call BoB, so I'd appreciate it if you guys will watch and cheer for me" said Naruto.  
"GGO huh?... Naruto, can I talk to you in private?" asked Kirito looking at Naruto.  
"Sure" said Naruto.  
Then they went to a tall tree not very fat from the girls.  
"Ok, Naruto. Tell me the truth. There must be a very serious matter to make you act like the day before" said Kirito.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto pretending to still not understand what Kirito means.  
"Stop pretending to be naive. There must be a serious matter to make you back to revert to the Hitokiri Battousai persona" shouted Kirito.  
Naruto just sigh then looked up seriously.  
"Ok, I should know from the start that in wont be able to hide anything from you. Do you know about the incident with the three skilled GGO players being looked by the other player within this game?"  
"Yeah, I've heard something like that. But what do you have to do with anything?"  
"On one of the corpes of the player was a hidden message. This is its context:  
1amw81ng4u, H. B. What do you think it is?"  
"How the heck should I know? But the part with the number decipher like:  
I am waiting for you. Who is the H. B? I can't deduce more"  
"The answer will come to you eventually when you heard the third victims avatar name. Maelstrom Battousai"  
Kirito widen his eyes at that.  
"That's right, Kirito. The one that killed those three players was trying to force to GGO. You already deduced where he could be from to hold such a grudge against me right?"  
"The survivor of SAO" muttered Kirito.  
"That's not all. Do you remember the day the clearing party decided to wipe out Laughing Coffin? Ten members had managed to escape. Who do you think finished off those ten?"  
Kirito remembered that day and his face began to pale as he recall he has killed three members of the red guild. Then he turned wide eyes at Naruto's question.  
"But that actually not true. I met them in accident. After the marriage with Lisbeth, I head to the 74th floor to get the ragout rabbit. When I decided to search in the dungeon, I met them. After that I killed 7 of members. I should kill all of them, but some how the marriage with Lisbeth has made me soft. So I let them escape. The cost of my foolish action that day is the cost of three innocent players from GGO. And they were killed just so the message could be delivered to me. I must log in to finish what I start Kirito. I must redeem my sin. What Death Gun was waiting for is not Naruto but Hitokiri Battousai. That's why I will revive him once again to end my dark past once and for all"  
"Then let me log in with you as well. If that guy can actually kill in game then with me there it will be easier to defeat him" proposed Kirito.  
"No, I'll never believe in such a supernatural thing as that. There is definitely a trick to that. That's why I need you to be outside to help me in exposing his trick in killing people like that" said Naruto turning to Kirito.  
"Ok. Just be careful. Even if that guy is using a trick to kill people, don't let him shoot you, you don't know for sure that you will not die" warned Kirito seriously.  
"I know that" said Naruto then watched as the girls began to approach them.

In the morning  
Hospital

Naruto is currently walking through corridor looking at the paper in his hand to find a certain room. When he reached the room 7025 he stopped and slowly opened the door.  
"Excuse me" said Naruto walking in.  
"Woah! It's Naruto Uzumaki Yuuki himself in front of me!" said the pretty nurse. She has chest-nut brown hair like Asuna and a pretty busty figure. She has a pair of glasses on her eyes  
Naruto just sweatdrop at that.  
"Ano... I am here to do investigation by the request of Kikouka-san"  
"My name is Aki Natsuki. I will watch out your amazing body when you are in GGO, Naruto-kun~" said Aki playfully with half-lid eyes.  
Naruto began to sweat even more at that.  
"You know, I was put in charge when Kazuto-kun was in rehab. After that four-eyes guy proposed me to help in doing investigation with you I was like on the cloud from happiness. It's not every day that you can do as please with the body of the ideal man such as you, Naruto-kun" said Aki seductively and touching his rear.  
"Ehm, Aki-san I would like to start the investigation right away" said Naruto sweatdroping nervously.  
"Ok, then. It is already all ready on the bed... Please, take off your clothes, Naruto-kun~"  
Naruto gulp nervously and asked.  
"Is that really necessary?"  
"I am going to connect electrodes. Why do you even feel embarrassed? You have a godly body just by looking at you I know for sure~"  
"Then can I only be topless?" asked Naruto hopefully.  
"Moh~. You are so shy. But ok, looking at you topless is enough for me" said Aki pouted at first then licking her lips hungrily.  
Naruto felt nervous the while time in the presence of such a pretty yet flirtatious nurse. He sigh knowing there is no escape now. He took of his black vest then the T-shirt underneath exposing his athletic figure to Aki. Aki just looked at his figure with a blush in her face. Naruto went to the bed and lied down. Aki began to connect the electrodes but sometimes felt up Naruto's body. Naruto put the Amusphere in his head and said.  
"Well, then I will be going now. I will return in about 4 or 5 hours"  
"Well, then I will take good care of your wonderful body, Naruto-kun" said Aki seductively and winking at him.  
"T-thanks"  
Just as Naruto prepared to log in, Aki moved to him and kiss him on the cheek and whispers.  
"For luck"  
Naruto blushed a little then said.  
"Link start"  
With that his conscious began to transfer to the world of GGO. He decided to name his avatar Shin, short for Shinigami.

GGO

Naruto opened his eyes and began to look around.  
'So this is what the world of guns look like'  
Naruto looked at his hand then began to clench and unclench his knuckle. Then he turned back to look at the glass behind to inspect his new avatar. His new avatar has black not very spiky hair. His eyes remain the same colour.( His appearance is that of Black from To-love ru)  
"It seems the data from Menma gives me the black hair" muttered Naruto. Then he looked up at the dark sky and said.  
"Just you wait Death Gun. Your worst nightmare had arrived to annihilate you"

Unknown place

A figure was seen sitting in the chair and reading all the comments about Death Gun. When he finished reading, he closed the site and opened 1 file. There was three photo in the file, one was the face of Zexeed that was being mark by a crossed, the second was Usujio Tarako, his photo was in the same condition. The third photo is the only photo that was not marked. It was th photo of Sinon. The figure touch the photo of Sinon through the panel and said.

"You will be my next target, my dear. Then _he_ will appeared and I will have my revenge"

The figure was hide by the shadow, but you can still see his wide smirk. 


	4. Chapter 4: Hades Revolver-XIII

GGO

Shin( from now on Naruto will be call Shin when in GGO) looked around him and thought.  
'It's pretty different from ALO. For now I need to get the attention of that Death Gun. But first need to find a suitable weapon then register to BoB'  
Shin decided to move forward and find the governor general office first. Suddenly, one strange looking player that looks old appeared in front of him and said in awe.  
"Hey, nii-chan. That avatar. Is that the MX-9999 type? The most coolest and rarest avatar that you can get in GGO. Even though there are not many female players in GGO, still with this avatar you will definitely attract them"  
"Ehm, thanks for explaining that to me, I guess" said Shin sweatdroping nervously.  
"I want to buy your account. How many do you want? I will buy at any price!" plead the player.  
"This avatar is actually being convert. So I am sorry, but I can't sell it to you" said Shin.  
"Is that so? Well it's a shame then" said the player sadly.  
"Well, I'll be going now" said Shin and leave the player behind.  
"If you rethink than come to me" shouted the player.  
As Shin walked down the street there were some female players that whistle loudly at his look, the male players looked on his avatar with envy. Shin just sigh at all these, as it was too troublesome.  
'Even in GGO, I am still attract the female population. Guess it's destiny'  
He was searching for a while now and still couldn't find the path.  
'Guess I'll have to ask someone or it will get me no where' thought Shin with a sigh. Suddenly, he looked up and saw an aqua haired girl not far from him. He decided to calm her out.  
"Hey, you!"  
Sinon turned her head and saw a handsome black haired boy was calling out to her. She pointed at herself, when the boy nodded his head. She began to approach him.  
"What do you want?" asked Sinon annoyed.  
Shin blinked at the attitude then shrugged his shoulder.  
"I am a newbie in this game. Could you help me to find a gun shop and the governor general office?" asked Shin scratching the back of his head.  
Sinon just looked at Shin's beginner outfit and said coolly.  
"I can see that by looking at your outfit. Why should I even help you?"  
Shin just blinked again and decided to ask.  
"Why do you so hostile to me? I haven't even do anything to you... Or maybe you are not comfortable with a male?"  
Sinon just looked at him then sigh.  
"Ok, I'll help you to find the gun shop, then I will be on my way"  
"Thanks you so much!" said Shin happily and bowed down.  
Time skip  
Shin and Sinon stood at the elevator and wait for it to move up.  
"By the way why do you want to do in Governor General office?" asked Sinon curiously.  
"Well, I want to enter the tournament call Bullet of Bullets" answered Shin.  
"BoB? You are only newbie and want to participate?" asked Sinon surpised.  
"This avatar is a concert from the other game. It stats is enough to enter BoB" answered Shin.  
"Ho? Is that so? Then you will be my enemy, as I will also enter BoB" said Sinon smirking.  
"Then I am looking forward to face you" said Shin with a smirk as well.  
"We are nearly there" said Sinon looking ahead of her.

Market

Sinon brought Shin to a market. Shin looked at all the guns on the panel and found nothing suitable for him. Sinon turned back and said.  
"Well I've brought you to the market, as promised now you are on your own"  
As she was about to leave , Shin hurriedly took her hand stopped her from leaving.  
"Wait! Please, I need to know the direction to the Governor General office as well, so please help me too the end then we will go to register together" plead Shin.  
Sinon is hesitating, for some reason she didn't feel uncomfortable with this guy. The only males that made her feel at ease are Kouji and Naruto. She sigh then turned to Shin and said.  
"Ok, we will go together. So did you find anything suitable?"  
Shin looked around and shook his head.  
"No, are there more weapons? Or only guns?"  
"Ha? We are playing GGO. Of course guns is the main weapon, what did you expect?" asked Sinon raising her eyebrow.  
"Well... There is nothing that suit me here!" said Shin frustrated.  
Sinon just sigh at Shin's inexperience and began to lecture him.  
"Listen, here. In GGO, there are two type of weapons. Energy and physical weapons. Energy weapons are light and accurate, but its shooting speed is slower than the physical ones. That's why it only used when fighting monsters. If you are entering BoB, than its better to use physical ones. Also there are rare weapons that has the Roman numeral engrave on it. Those guns has the ability to shoot a railgun, the shoot of course is limited"  
"Oh! Thanks you for explaining to me" said Shin in awe.  
"So what are your stats?" asked Sinon.  
"Um... Mostly speed then strength" said Shin putting his finger on his chin.  
"So the strength-agility type huh? Well then maybe a heavy assault rifle. Or the large caliber machine gun as main weapon and a handgun as the sub-weapon" advised Sinon.  
Shin paled at caring such a weapon. He shook his head then remembered something.  
"You said something about the rare guns that has the Rome numbers on it right?" asked Shin.  
"Yeah"  
"Do you know where I could obtain one of them?"  
"Well, you could go to the Dungeon and kill a boss or there is an automate, that drop it though the dropping rate is extremely low" said Sinon.  
"Well, then I would like to try my luck" said Shin smirking.  
"There are millions if people and no one has ever managed to obtain one. What makes you think you can do it? Also you need more cash with the starter sum you won't be able to buy anything" said Sinon.  
"Yeah, you are right. Then do you know where I could get more cash very quick?" asked Shin looking at Sinon hopefully.  
"Well, there are casinos and gambling games. Then there is one place called 'Untouchable'. See that?" said Sinon and pointing behind Shin. There was a mechanical gunman standing at the back, above him is the amount of money that you can win.  
"Well, I will go to the casino later, but that gamble game looks fun. I'd like to try it out" said Shin with excitement.  
"You want try? It's impossible to win. Once a past the eight meter line, he starts doing these cheap speed draws. By try time you see the prediction line it will be already too late"  
"Prediction lines?" asked Shin curiously.  
"Watch... Someone is about to add to the pool" whispers Sinon to Shin.  
The player that looks like a regular American soldier press the start button. The gunman at the back declared.  
"I am gonna blast you from here to the moon"  
The crowd began to gather to watch someone to fail again. Sinon and Shin watched the scene as well.  
"I am gonna clear this today!" declared the player.  
When the timer had end he immediately began to rush forward then stopped suddenly and made a ridiculous pose.  
"What the heck is he doing?" asked Shin with a sweatdrop.  
Back to the scene, the gunman began to shoot but because of the prediction lines, it all missed.  
"So that is the prediction line" muttered Shin with interested.  
"Yes, it's the bullet line that help the player to see where the bullet will be shoot, only the first of the sniper don't show the prediction line.  
The player managed to dodge until he reach the eight line. The gunman began to recharge his weapon quickly and shoot at impressive speed. The player couldn't keep up with the speed and was shot down. Just that he lose his bet money. The sum had reached to 30200.  
"You can't move far to the left and right. So you are limited in the center. Do you still want to challenge that gunman?" asked Sinon looking at Shin.  
"I get it... When you noticed the prediction lines is already too late. But what if I could where the bullet will shot next, before the prediction line appears? Yes, I can do it" muttered Shin and began to walk to the 'Untouchable'.  
"Hey, didn't I told that is impossible..." said Sinon.  
Shin press the started button and looked at the gunman intently.  
"Oy, look at newbie is gonna try" said the player that has failed before.  
"Well, he'll failed anyway, but let's look at this humiliation"  
From behind the crowd, there was one dark skinned girl watching Shin with interested.  
When the timer has end, Shin began to rush at ridiculous speed. The gunman began to shoot at him. The prediction lines appeared on Shin's body, but he didn't noticed it as he concentrate on watching the bullets. To him the bullets was flying to him in slow motion. Shin dodge the bullets with ease and began to smirk confidently. Then he began speed up even more and doing the zig zag movement. The gunman was firing at ridiculous speed to the other players, but Shin could see clearly, where the bullet will head next. Only 5 meter was left, Shin decide to jump up high and began to propel downwards to the gunman with great speed. The gunman tried his hardest to shoot Shin down, but Shin saw through all his movent and dodge in mid air with ease. Then Shin land next to the shocked gunman and said.  
"Game over"  
With that all the money began to pour from the house behind. All the while, the crowd were so shocked, they were speechless at what they just witness. Sinon also looking at Shin with wide eyes. The dark skinned girl also looked surprised then she smirked.  
'A newbie and possesses such skills. You have interested me greatly'  
Sinon decided to break the silence.  
"H-how did you do that?"  
Shin just turned to her and winked then said.  
"A magician never reveals his tricks"  
"Who the heck is that guy?"  
"Nobody has managed to even pass the eight line yet he passes with such ease"  
Sinon still looked at Shin at shock. The dark skinned girl decided that she had seen enough and turned to leave. Shin approached Sinon and said.  
"Well, let's go. I've have enough cash for now".  
Sinon just nod her head still very shock and followed him.  
Shin looking around the market until he saw something that caught his attention. Sinon turned to the direction that he was looking at and said.  
"Ah, those are the photon swords. They are used to deflect the bullets. Though nobody use it as a main weapon"  
"Why is that?" asked Shin curiously.  
"Because this is a shooting game, by the time you get close, you will be blown apart" explain Sinon.  
"Huh... But I think this sword will actually suit my style" said Shin and pressed on the buy button. He chose the blue colour and wait for the robot to appeared to deliver his sword. The robot appeared he delivered the sword to Shin and said.  
"Thank you for purchasing the product"  
Then it leave them. Shin activated the sword and smirking widely than he tried out some moves. Sinon looking at him with a sword and actually think he looked cool.  
"Well, you have the photon sword now. What else do you want to purchase. Remember you still need to keep the money for the bullet-proof vest and battle outfit" remind Sinon.  
"Let's go for the automate where the rare guns are" said Shin.  
"You sure? I told you already the drop rate is very low. Maybe you should find the other gun" asked Sinon to make sure of Shin's decision.  
"I want to try my luck" said Shin with a smirk.  
"You are such a stubborn idiot" said Sinon with a sigh and rubbing her temples.

At the gun automate

There were many people gathered there , each want to win the rare gun with the Roman numeral on it. The guns with numeral were limited by 13 only. Some had spend all his money on the automate and punched it in frustration. After a while, Shin's turn has come. He put a certain amount of money, then press the start button. The automate began to roll then some thing drop from it. Shin picked it up and inspected the item. The people around and even Sinon looked in shock. Just one roll and he managed to get the Hades Revolver-XIII. The revolver has made by the orihalcum so it can deflect the bullets with no problem. Not only that it has the function to shoot railgun. The murmur began.  
"Look, the newbie had managed to get a hold on the Hades Revolver!"  
"Does this guy has the luck of devil? And he only rolled one time while I spend all my money on the automate"  
Shin ignored the murmur and hold Hades in his hand and muttered.  
"Such a strange feeling. It's like I've used this gun my whole life"  
Sinon snapped out from her shock and decided to approach Shin.  
"First, the 'Untouchable', then this... How do you do it?" asked Sinon with incredulous look.  
"I am just that special" said Shin with a smirk. Sinon began to feel irritate at his arrogance.  
"Well now let's go to buy you a defensive field, to use against blasters and the armor" said Sinon.  
"Armor? I won't need that. It will hinder my movements" said Shin waving his hand in dismiss.  
Sinon just blinked at that and sigh again. She felt so tired hang with this guy.  
"You just give me the headache. Do you want to try our that gun?"  
Shin nod his head eagerly.  
"Then follow me"

Practicing place.

Sinon and Shin walked to a certain place to try out the Hades.  
"Do you know how to fire?" asked Sinon.  
"A little" said Shin and raised the Hades to aim at the target in front of him.  
"If you are shooting for the first it's better that you hold the gun with both hands. When you aim at the target there should be a circle display. That is the offensive assist system, bullet circle. The more the circle the more is your missing rate. Just stay calm, and when the circle is smaller then shoot" explained Sinon.  
"Thanks"  
Shin did as he was told and shoot at the target. After the shot, Sinon pressed a button to make to target move closer to them so they could see the result. There was a hole in the far right of the target.  
"Not bad for a beginner" said Sinon.  
"Well, it's all thanks to you for explaining to me. You are such a good teacher" said Shin and grin foxily.  
Sinon turned her head away from him in embarrassment.  
"It was nothing. By the way what time is it? We need to register to BoB. Did you forget?" remind Sinon.  
"Oh, yeah... It's 14:50 now" said Shin looking at the watch in menu.  
"Crap, we only have ten minutes left" shouted Sinon in panic.  
"Ten minutes? It's enough to get there" said Shin and picked Sinon bridal style and began to run with ridiculous speed.  
Sinon suddenly was in his arms blushed and shouted at him.  
"What the heck do you think you are doing? Put me down this instant!"  
"With my speed we will reach the field with bikes and head to the Governor General office faster. So just enjoy the ride" said Shin running and looking at Sinon's face with a wink. When they reached the bike field, Shin put Sinon on the sit behind and said.  
"Hold on to me tight, ok? I am gonna go with max speed. We will be there in no time"  
With that he activated the bike and propel forward like a rocket towards the destination. Sinon was holding tight at Shin's waist, she was not used to this kind of speed. Then she began to get to used to it and began to laugh heartily.  
"Wow, this feels great. Such incredible feeling"  
"I know you a very cute when you laugh like that" said Shin with a soft smile in his face. Sinon just blushed and turned her head away from him.


	5. Sougeki no Mana & confrontation

Shin and Sinon are rushing on the buggy with max speed to the Governor General office, with hope that they didn't late. After five minutes of driving, they finally managed to reach the destination. Shin looked at the clock and sigh in relieve.  
"We still have 5 minutes left"  
"Then we are still not late yet. This way" said Sinon in hurry then grabbed Shin's sleeve and dragged him with her.  
"O-oy, wait a min-" Shin only managed to say, as Sinon was dragging him away.

Inside

Sinon is dragging Shin behind her. While Shin was watching in awe at all the sight in front of him. Then Shin began to look around and saw different people, wore various kind of outfit.  
'One of them somewhere out there is Death Gun'  
Sinon snapped him out of his thought when they reach panel terminal.  
"Here. You can register to the tournament here. It's a normal touch panel terminal. Do you know how to use it?" asked Sinon crossing her hands.  
"Yeah, it looks simple" said Shin looking at the panel terminal.  
"I'll be out there. When you finished, come to me" said Sinon pointed at the place not far from him.  
Shin read the text on the panel then pressed 'entry'. Then the lines appeared that need to enter the user personal information appeared.  
Shin surprised at this and thought.  
'I need to enter my real information here?'  
Then he read the attention line and saw that he can leave it blank, but then he won't be able to get the top prizes. He thought very long and recalled the incident with the three victims then wondered if there were any connections here.  
He was so deep in thought that he didn't noticed a figure approach him from behind.  
"Excuse me" said a voice behind him. Shin twitched in surprise at the voice and pressed the 'Y' button on instinct turn turned back.  
"Yeah, what can help you-" said Shin then he looked to whom he was talking to and saw a very attractive dark skinned girl was standing in front of him.  
"I saw your performance at the 'Untouchable' and felt really impressed at your skills. Can I know your name? My name is Mana by the way" said Mana smiling politely(she is Tatsumiya Mana from Negima).  
"Oh, I am Shin. Nice to meet you Mana-san" said Shin.  
"So you are participating in BoB as well huh? I am looking forward to see your performance" said Mana.  
"Did you not participating as well, Mana-san?" asked Shin blinking.  
"Of course, but my match will end very quickly, like always. I want to see your ability in battle, Shin-san" said Mana pointing at Shin.  
Shin just wondered why she said 'like always' but then he look closely at her. Normal person won't be able to say how strong she is by the look, but Shin is different, he can feel the aura that emanating from this girl. She is very strong. Her strength could be compared to Kirito or even on par with himself. Then a shout not far from him was heard.  
"Are you done? Or you are so incompetent that you can't even register to the tournament" shouted Sinon tried to make a fool out of Shin.  
"I am done already. I am just talking with a girl here" Shin shouted back annoyed. Sinon hearing the girl comment decided to approach where he stood and was surprised at who is standing with Shin there.  
"Aren't you the one the people call Sougeki no Mana or Mana of Twin Shots? I never expect to see you in BoB" said Sinon looking at the girl.  
"I think it's the first time we met, Hecate. Yeah, I decided to register to the BoB, as being a mercenary is pretty boring. Well, I'll be going now. It's good to meet you, Shin-san. I am looking forward to face you two on the battle field" said Mana then she turned back, waving her hand as she left.  
"You know who she is?" asked Shin curiously.  
"Only through rumors. She didn't play very often and only performs the mercenary job. The people call her Mana of Twin Shots, because when she killed, she only shot on shot from her guns and the victim is dead. She is extremely dangerous, her ability to dodge bullets maybe even on par of yours or even greater. I just hope that I don't need to face her in qualifying round" said Sinon with narrowing eyes.  
"Heh..." muttered Shin with excitement in his eyes.  
"By the way, do you know in which block are you?" asked Sinon.  
Shin looked at the panel and answered.  
"Yeah, F-37"  
"I am in F-12. We will meet each other in the finals anyway. Then I will kick your butt for carrying me without permission" said Sinon and point at Shin's face.  
"Oh~. And I thought you enjoyed it" said Shib teasingly. Sinon just turned her head away and stomp to the direction of the qualifying area.  
"Oy, wait a minute!" shouted Shin and ran to catch up to Sinon.

Qualified Area

When Sinon and Shin walked inside they saw that most people there was holding guns then they turned the attention to them with a scary look. Shin just looked around calmly. Some people that recognized him began to murmur to themselves.  
"Hey, look. Isn't that the kid that got the Hades Revolver?"  
"Yeah, it's definitely him. Man I wondered how lucky is that kid to actually got it on the first try"  
"Seems you are already pretty famous with they gun alone" said Sinon looking from the corner of her eyes back at him.  
Shin just sigh at the attention, it become so much more troublesome now.  
"Let's go to the waiting room. You need to equip that black cloak you bought. But I will change first then you will be second, understand? If you are even trying to peek..." said Sinon then threatening Shin with a scary smirk.  
Shin just nod his head rapidly while his face was pale.  
Inside the waiting room  
Sinon sat down then sigh.  
"Man, those guys are such idiots. Who the heck is showing off your main weapon thirty minutes before the fight?"  
Then Sinon pressed the button and her clothes dissappeared leaving her only in underwear. That moment the door opened and Shin walked in and said.  
"Oh, I almost forgot to ask. What is your... name?" Finished Shin the sentence lamely then he began to pale and blush at the sight of Sinon in her underwear.  
Sinon looked at him in fury with a blush and shouted in rage.  
"Who the heck give you the permission to come in huh?"  
She covered herself then leap at Shin and slapped him hard. Then kicked him in the nuts and shoved him outside. Shin was holding his injured part with wide eyes and mumbled.  
"T-that was too cruel"

Time skip

Sinon just walking ahead of Shin with an annoyed look on her face. Shin was crying comically and still sometimes hold his sensitive part. He wears a black cloak, underneath was nothing, only have a collar on his neck(Black's outfit).  
"Don't follow me"  
"I am sorry. It's just..."  
"Don't follow me"  
"But I didn't know your name and I don't know what to do next?"  
Sinon stopped then looked at him with a corner of her eyes and sigh loudly.  
"Alright, I will explain to you one time, then we are enemies"  
"T-thank you" said Shin gratefully.  
"Don't get me wrong. I just want to kick your butt myself. Once that countdown hits 0, all the entrants here will be automatically transferred to a battlefield containing them and their first-round opponent. The field itself is a one-kilometer square region. The retain, weather, and time are random. You'll start a minimum of 500 meters apart, once the match ends the winner is sent back here. The loser is sent to the first-floor hall. In block F, there are 64 people. So five victories takes you to the finals. Then you can participate in the main tournament, that is battle royal" explained Sinon.  
"Thank you. Oh, I still haven't introduced myself right? I am Shin. Nice to meet you" said Shin then bowed his head down.  
"You better get to the finals. I won't forgive you if you lose before facing me. I am Sinon, remember that name, cause I will take you down" said Sinon looking at Shin with a cold look.  
"Ehm... It was only the accident. You shouldn't think that much about that" said Shin nervously scratching the neck of his head.  
"By the way Mana is in C block, so we won't face her here. That's all, we won't talk to each other anymore so bye" said Sinon then prepared to stand up. But the long silver hair guy decided to join them.  
"Yo, you are pretty late Sinon. I was worried you wouldn't make it" said the guy to Sinon.  
"Hi, Spiegel. I got caught up to something unexpected... Didn't you say you weren't going to enter?" said Sinon greeting him then moved aside so Spiegel could sit next to her.  
Spiegel sat down, scratched his head and said.  
"I thought it might be a pain, but I came to cheer you on. You can watch the match on the big screen after all"  
"By the way what do you mean by 'something unexpected'?"  
"Ah, I just showing this guy the way here, as he is a newbie" answered Sinon rolled her eyes aside.  
"Ehm, Nice to meet you" said Shin scratching his head.  
"Woah! The avatar model MX-9999. That's very rare. You are so lucky" said Spiegel in awe  
"Uhm, thanks I guess" said Shin uncomfortably.  
From a far, Mana was observing Shin. She has changed her gear and her new gear gained a lot of attentions because the surrounding players around her are males. She wears a leather black top that expose her midriff, black panties and a white jeans that exposing her panties. She also wore a long white cloak that reach her feet(Mana's outfit is her Vulnerans Semidiaboli pactio outfit)  
"Well Sinon has helped me out a lot and I am grateful for that" said Shin looking at Sinon and smile. Sinon just turned her head away then said.  
"I didn't help you in anything. Also who the heck give you permission to call me by the name huh?"  
"Heh, you are just in deny. Stop being so cold and accept the fact that you are attracted to me" said Shin with arrogant smirk.  
Sinon hearing snapped and point at the smirking face of Shin.  
"Hah? Who the heck is attracting to you. You are so arrogant, stubborn and simple-mind idiot!" shouted Sinon lean her head forward and snapping at Shin.  
She was about to continue ranting at Shin, but the announcement was made that the third tournament of BoB has began and after the entry all players that have registered will be transport to the first-round field map. Just that the crowd began to cheer loudly and shoot in the air.  
Sinon stood up from her sit then point her finger at Shin and declared.  
"Get to the finals. Then I will kick your butt so hard that you will remember for the rest of your life!"  
Shin just smirking arrogantly and said.  
"If you want to battle me so much than I won't disappoint you"  
Then he stood up and began to walk to the area. He stopped and looked at the corner of his back to Sinon and said seriously.  
"But, I am warning you. When on the battlefield, I am a whole new person"  
Sinon just wondered about what he said and was about to ask what did he mean. Shin suddenly was transporting away from the place.

Unknown place.

Shin was standing at the dark place with only the glowing orange pentagram underneath him. He looked at the panel ahead of him that write.  
Shin vs Uemaru  
Remaining time: 56 seconds.  
Field: Lost Ancient Temple.  
Shin equip the blue Kagemitsu G4 and Hades Revolver-XIII and wait for the time to pass.  
'So Sinon is Shino-chan in GGO huh. Guess she play this game in order to overcome her bloody past'  
The count has turned zero and Shin was teleport to his battlefield.

Lost Ancient Temple.

Shin looked around him then he breath in and out then said.  
"Finally, after a year I have return to the battlefield. This anxiety, this field. I hope my opponent can actually entertain me for a while"  
Shin began to walk ahead slowly looking around for his opponent. Suddenly, he heard the sound at the forest and turned there.  
Uemaru thought his position was exposed and open fire from his rifle. Shin saw that all the bullets were aiming at his body very clearly. He took out his photon sword activate it and deflect the bullets with ease. Then he tapped his forehead with index finger and looking at the direction of Uemaru.  
Uemaru was shocked that this guy managed to deflect all the bullets then he gritted his teeth in anger as Shin tapping his forehead inviting him to shoot there. That action is pretty much mocking him. Uemaru began to fire more shots, this time aiming at Shin's head.  
Shin just looked at the bullets the flying to him and deflect with his sword once more, not a single bullet has touch him.  
Uemaru felt shock once more.  
'Who the heck is the guy that has such ability?'  
"Oy, is that all you got? I thought things will be more fun. Guess I am gonna finish this quickly" said Shin with a bored look and voice.  
Uemaru began to feel even more furios at this arrogant bastard. He threw a grenade at Shin and shot at it. The grenade detonated right in front of Shin. Uemaru began to smirk and thought that he has won. Then he felt something pressed against his head from behind. He looked back from the corner of his eyes fearfully and met the cold ruthless eyes of Shin.  
"Tremble in fear and go to hell" said Shin with a voice so cold that Uemaru actually shivered. Then he pressed the trigger and blow Uemaru's head away.  
Then the panel appeared and write.  
"Congratulations, Shin wins"  
"That was boring. I hope the other four matches will be more challengingly" muttered Shin disappoint with the battle.  
Then he was teleport away to the starter area.

Starter area

Shin has just teleport back then he looked around and saw that Mana is approaching him. When she is in front of him she said.  
"Wow, never knew you could use a photon sword skilled like that. Congratulations on your first win" said Mana.  
"Ehm, thank you. But did you already win your match, Mana-san?" asked Shin.  
"Yeah, 20 minutes ago" answered Mana.  
"Wow, you defeats your opponent in 5 minutes. I am impressed" said Shin in awe. Then he noticed the new gear on Mana and blushed.  
Mana noticed that and smirked teasingly and asked.  
"So what do you think? Is it suit me well?"  
Shin just nodded his head rapidly. Then he looked at the screens hovering above them and asked.  
"I wonder where is Sinon?"  
"Are you worrying about her?" asked Mana raising her eyebrow.  
"No, she won't lost in the qualifying round. I am just curious about her location" said Shin. Suddenly, he jumped back as he felt a presence behind him. Mana also looked at his back with narrowing eyes.  
At the back of Shin stood no other than Death Gun.  
"Are you _that_ person?" asked Death Gun slowly.  
Shin looked at Death Gun closely and began to analyze.  
'So this is Death Gun. Indeed he remind me of someone. That strange black cloak. Why did he always wore so that it hide all his body and face?'  
"What do you mean by 'that person'" asked Shin suppressing his anger he is feeling just by looking at Death Gun. Death Gun began to approach Shin slowly, that caused Shin to take out his photon sword.  
"I saw your fight. You used the sword mainly right? Those eyes, that sword, that mastery. I'll ask again. Are you _that_ person?"  
Shin began to recall the three members and compare them to Death Gun. But he can't recall much as it was 2 years ago.  
Mana just stood there and watching the scene in silence with narrows eyes.  
Suddenly, Death raises his hand slightly exposing the mark of Laughing Coffin. Shin seeing that mark eyes widen in rage and the killing intent began to leak out of him in waves. He recall all the people that was killed by Laughing Coffin, how Kuradeel nearly kill Kirito in front of his eyes, how PoH had managed to injure him. He began to glare at Death Gun.  
'There is no mistake now. This is the revenge of Laughing Coffin against me'


	6. Chapter 6:Strength beyond virtual world

There is an uncomfortable silence between Death Gun and Shin. Death Gun just looked at Shin, while Shin is glaring at Death Gun slightly.  
"I repeat once again. Are you that person?"  
Shin tried to calm himself down as much as he can and asked.  
"What do you mean by 'that person'? I don't understand what are you trying to ask? Who are you anyway?"  
"You really don't understand?"  
Shin just nod his head slowly.  
"Then that's fine. But whether you are that person or just an imitator. I will kill you" said Death Gun before walking away. When Death Gun passed him, Shin's eyes widen in rage and clutch his knuckle tightly.  
'Why can I recall him? He is definitely one of those three. But it's been 2 years already, so I can't recall their face. Kuso, I am so frustrate now' thought Shin angrily and punchs the wall.  
Mana decided to approach Shin and asked if he was ok.  
"Are you alright? Who is that guy?"  
Shin turned his head to Mana and said.  
"Remember this Mana. If you ever meet the person with black cloak and a skeleton mask. Stay away from him as far as possible" said Shin seriously.  
Mana just blinked in surprise at the statement. That moment Sinon decided to walk to him.  
"You don't look like you are tired. What's with your expression?" asked Sinon.  
Shin turned to Sinon and warned her also.  
"You too, Sinon. Don't ever trying to face the guy in skeleton mask and black cape. He is Death Gun. The one that could truly kill you IRL. No matter how sure you are that you can win. Never approached or try to shoot him down. Not only you will failed, but he will turn his attention to you as well"  
Sinon just turned her head away and said.  
"I don't need you to worry about me. Just get to the-"  
But she was interrupted by Shin's shout.  
"That is not a joke! If you want to live you will listen to my warning"  
Sinon and Mana looked surprise at Shin. He never been this serious before, just joke around and being a teme.  
Then he was transported away to his second match.

Round 2  
Battlefield

Shin appeared at the battlefield and began to recall the face of Death Gun. His blood began to boil by just the memory. The bullets began to head at him with great speed. Shin's eyes were shadowed by the shadow and he just took out his photon sword and on instinct deflected all the bullets.  
"Death Gun..." muttered Shin walked slowly to his opponent.  
His opponent continued to shoot at him, but no use. All the bullets were deflected, Shin hasn't been injured even once.  
"Death...Gun"  
Shin continued to move to his opponent with the hair still shadowing his eyes. Then he looked up and his eyes gleamed dangerously. He disappeared from his place and appeared right in front of his opponent. His opponent was to shock to say anything. He could only look into those merciless eyes of Shin.  
"Eliminate" said Shin emotionlessly and used his photon sword and took off the opponent's head. Then he looked down at the headless avatar of his avatar with the same expression.

Time skip  
Round 4  
Battlefield

While his opponent was hiding and tried to ambush his opponent. Shin was walking slowly to his opponent with a cold smirk on his face. His opponent began to fire at Shin upon seeing his target is near him. Shin smirking a cold smirk the whole time and deflecting the bullets. His opponent decide to throw a grenade at Shin. Before the grenade managed to explode Shin jumps up in the air and deflect the grenade to his opponent. His opponent was shocked at that action and the grenade detonate right in front of him.

At the starter area

People looked at the fights on the screens. They looked at the screen of Shin's battle and noticed that he was not injured, not even once. Sinon, Spiegel and Mana watching Shin's match very intently.  
"He was not injured even once. His skills with the sword is mind blowing" said Mana looking at the match.  
"Not only that, he didn't even use his gun. What the heck is that guy to possess such skills?" asked Spiegel very impressed by Shin's performance.  
Sinon just look at the match in silence and thought.  
'His strength. That is the strength beyond virtual world. I want to win against him so badly now. If I can win against such a strong guy, then maybe I can even surpass Naruto-san. Maybe then I can overcome my past and live a normal life'  
"He is in the semifinal already. If you want to face him, you need to win as well. Good luck, Sinon" said Spiegel and wish her luck.

Round 5  
Battlefield

Sinon is on the roof of one building. She opened her monocular on the Hecate and waited for her opponent to show himself. She aimed her rifle on the road below.  
'My opponent is Stinger. He uses an FN SCAR carbine rifle as his main weapon. Since I am a sniper, if he gets close to me, I'll have no chance. But on this map, if he wants to get close to me, he has to pass through there. Then I'll finished him off'  
Sinon prepared to snipe then she remembered Shin's matches.  
'He said something that when on battlefield he is a completely different person. It seems I begin to understand what he means'  
Suddenly, Sinin heard a sound and shoot from her Hecate. But she was fooled by her opponent. Sinon looked surprised at that. Suddenly, a military car appeared and began to move ahead.  
'So that's it. He wanted me to watered my first shot to make me expose my position and used that chance to get close to me'  
Sinon quickly recharge her rifle and aimed it at the window of the car.  
'But I can still saw the first bullet's path.  
My second shot will be even more accurate'  
With Sinon opened fire and shot through the window, killing the player inside as well. The car slammed into the building in front of it and explodes. Then the panel appeared that write.  
"Congratulations, Sinon wins"  
With that Sinon was transport to the preparing area. She looked up at the panel that write.  
"Sinon vs Shin  
Field: Intercontinental highway"  
Sinon narrowed her eyes in determination and waited for the time to pass.

Final round  
Battlefield

Sinon just appeared to the battlefield. She looked around to determine where Shin will appear. Then she ran inside the bus and waited for her target to appear.  
'He will certainly trying to get close to me unnoticed, like others. But his reaction time in dodging bullets surpass any one that I know, but the shot of Hecate is different. It is far accurate and faster than other weapons. My chance is the first shot, when he doesn't know my location' thought Sinon and prepared to snipe her target when he will appear. She looked into the monocular ahead and thought  
'This time... This time if I manage defeat such a strong person maybe..'  
Far ahead of Sinon location, Shin just walked ahead to her with the hair shadowed his eyes. Sinon looked through her monocular and thought incredulously.  
'Does he think he can dodge my bullets whenever he wants?'  
Shin continued to move to her location. Sinon began to shoot at him through her Hecate. Shin saw the bullets coming at him clearly and moved his head aside to dodge. Sinon was shocked at that action.  
'How? How can he dodge my shot from Hecate easily like that?'  
She began to fire at him multiple times. This time Shin just walked forward and all the bullets just missed him with incredible way. Sinon began to feel shock even more.  
'Who the heck is he? Does he not fear death at all? How can I win against such a person?'  
Sinon began to pant heavily. Shin decided to look up and showed his face. That was not the face of Hitokiri Battousai, but the face of Naruto Yuuki Uzumaki. Sinon began to shot more from Hecate, but all the shots missed as she has lost her calm expression. Shin just stood there and looked at her location the whole time. The more she shoots the more she missed. And it began to frustrate her. She decided to step out from her hiding place to confront Shin.  
"Why? Why can't I shoot you? Why all my shots missed you?" shouted Sinon glaring daggers at Shin.  
"The reason is simple. Deep in your heart, you began to care for me. That's why you can't shoot at me Sinon, no Shino-chan" said Shin looking at Sinon's face.  
Sinon's eyes began to widen hearing her real name was called by this person.  
"How the heck do you know my real name? And what nonsense are you talking about? Me? Caring for you?" shouted Sinon pointing at Shin.  
"Anyway if it were an hours ago, I will accepted to fight you seriously. But the situation has changed, I just want to get to main tournament. I don't want to fight you here. As for how do I know your real name? I think you already have realized by yourself who I am by the way I call you right?" said Shin walking slowly to Sinon.  
Sinon recalled the only person called her Shino-chan was Naruto. She widen her eyes and muttered.  
"Naruto... Why are you in GGO? Why didn't you tell that you log in?"  
Shin just nod his head in affirmative and said.  
"My identity should remain a secret. It's a long story why I logged in GGO. For short, I was invited her by Death Gun, in order to be killed by him. Also I am here to correct my past mistake" answered Shin.  
"Why?... Why don't you want to fight me?... Am I so weak that you not even bother to consider fighting?" shouted Sinon with tears running down her eyes.  
"No, I know you are strong Shino-chan. The reason is that you are my precious friend as well. And I don't want to hurt my precious people even in the virtual game" said Shin and smiling softly at her.  
"I want to become strong. I want to make Sinon stronger than you in SAO, that's why I need to fight stronger people to become stronger. But no matter how strong I become, your strength just overwhelmed mine with ease. How do you manage to obtain such strength? I need it in order overcome my bloody past!" shouted Sinib desperately.  
Shin's eyes was shadowed by his hair again.  
"This strength has a very high cost. Hundreds of people in SAO was dead for me to obtain this strength. This strength I am possesses is cursed Shino-chan. Because of this strength I have a split personality. Myself and Hitokiri Battousai. I told you already Shino-chan, true strength come when you are protecting the precious people to you" said Shin.  
"I don't have any precious people. I am alone my whole life. But even so I will become stronger" said Sinon with determination.  
Shin just sigh then took out his Hades. Sinon seeing that and prepared to fight. But Shin just raised his hand to tell her calm down. He took out the bullet and showed Sinon then said.  
"I will give you one more chance to defeat me. This time concentrate all your concentration on this shot. We will do it duel-style. We'll move ten meters away and you'll ready your rifle and me my sword. I will toss this bullet up and when it hits the ground, the match begins. How does that sound?"  
Sinon just blinked her eyes and replied.  
"Listen... At a mere ten meters. Even you won't be able to dodge the shot from this Hecate. At this range, it has 100% hit rate"  
Shin just smirked at her and said.  
"We won't know until we try"  
Sinon just looked at his confident face and thought.  
'Does he actually some kind of plan? I want to see what is it no matter what'  
"Ok, I accept that challenge. We can finishes things this way" said Sinon.  
With that Shin began to move away from her to a certain distance. Sinon recharged her rifle and aimed at Shin. Shin showed the bullet and tossed it in the air. Then he took out his photon sword and stood in a stance. As the bullet hits the ground, Sinon opened fire from her Hecate. Shin pointed the tip of his sword to the ground and muttered.  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryuu: Doryusen "  
With that the earthen debris created by Doryusen blow the bullet of Sinon away with knocking force.  
"T-that... That just impossible!" muttered Sinon and falling in her knees in shock.  
She snapped out of her shock and took out her gun from behind. Suddenly, she felt the sword on her neck. Shin was standing behind her holding her waist.  
"I was aiming at your leg. How do you know that I will fire there?" asked Sinon.  
"Would you believe me if I said I could see where the bullet was fired clearly" said Shin and turned her around so that he could look at her face.  
'He did not predicted where I will shot. But could see it clearly? How can that even be possible? He really deserve to be a legend. This strength is the strength that far surpass the virtual world' thought Sinon at shock and in awe  
"If you are this strong? That what makes you so work up?" asked Sinon silently.  
"Even the strongest afraid of death Shino-chan. I warned you about the skeleton mask guy,because he could kill for real. Of course it is a trick, but that doesn't change the fact that he could kill you in real life through the game. He is after me. I am the his main target. That's why I wanted you to stay away from him as far as possible" said Shin leaned his forehead to her and looked deeply in her eyes. Sinon just blushed, but also looked into his ocean eyes.  
"Listen, Shino-chan. Sinon and you are one and the same. You must believe in yourself. Sinon is not strong enough to defeat me because she is missing a part of her. When you become complete, by accepting the fact that you are one and the same. You will become much stronger than you are now" said Shin touching her chin gently. Sinon just looked at him silently. Then he backed away and said.  
"On the main tournament, don't approach me. I will be very different from what I know. On the main tournament, Hitokiri Battousai will be officially revive" said Shin emotionlessly and his eyes gleaming dangerously.  
Sinon just widen her eyes at the change of his expression and eyes. Shin's face return to normal and he said grinning.  
"Well, I win the duel. So you should forfeit now"  
Sinon blinked then glaring daggers at Shin. She pointed her finger at Shin and declared.  
"I won't lose anymore. So prepare yourself"  
With that she opened the resign menu and surrendered.  
At the starter area  
People saw who was the winner and felt shock. Someone had managed to win against Hecate. Mana smirked at this and said.  
"I can't wait to face you on the battlefield at the main tournament Shin-san. Only by defeating you, I will be satisfied"  
Far from them, Death Gun watched the match and witnessed the performance of Doryusen.  
'There is no mistake now. He is definitely Hitokiri Battousai. The main tournament will be your grave. Hahahaha'


	7. Countdown to the deadly encounter

GGO  
Starter Area

Shin has reappeared back at the area. Sinon was already logged out, out of frustration. Shin looked around the area then stopped hue gaze at Mana. He decided to approach her. On the way, he accidentally looked aside and saw the glowing red eyes of Death Gun in the crowd. His eyes widen at that and he began to curse himself in his mind.  
'Kuso, I was too careless and now he knew my identity. But I didn't have other choice. The last shot that Shino-chan performed was very dangerous. Even if I said that I could see where the bullet was heading, didn't mean that I could actually dodge that shot. That's why the only way to deflect that shot was to perform Doryusen. PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II, what a fearsome weapon. Of I was a lesser player, there was no way I could have deflect that shot. I need to think of the plan immediately. Or else's life will be forfeit'  
Mana saw that Shin approach her and decided to congratulate him.  
"Congratulations on being the winner of the F-block Shin-san" said Mana.  
"Thanks. But I am here for a favor"  
"Well, what can I help you?"  
"You are a mercenary. So you must know the place where you could order the custom weapon right?" asked Shin.  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
"I want order a new weapon. Could you please took me to the place where you can order the custom weapon?" said Shin.  
"Ok, I will show you the way. But only of you promised that we will fight in the main tournament one-on-one" said Mana smirking sexily.  
"I know you would say something like that. Ok, I accept" said Shin smiling at her.  
With that Shin and Mana walked out of the Governor General office.

Luke's Super Weapon-shop

Shin and Mana stopped at the door that read 'Luke's Super Weapon-shop'. Shin looked at the panel and sweat dropped anime style. Mana just grinned at him and said.  
"Yeah. The owner of this shop is pretty self conscious. But he can make a very high quality weapons"  
With that they came inside. Shin looked at the seller cabin and saw a boy his age with brown hair, a pony tail at his back. He wore a white shirt and a black cape over it and blue pants(Luke Ainsworth from Seiken no Blacksmith).  
"Yo, Luke. I've brought you a new client here" greeted Mana and pointed her finger behind at Shin.  
"Oh, Mana. Long time no see. A new client huh? So what do you need, dear customer?" Luke greeted Mana then turned to Shin to ask him a question.  
Shin approached the cabin, took out his Kagemitsu G4 and said.  
"I'd like for you to recreate this Kagemitsu G4 to a katana with sheath. The sharp edge of the blade will be made of photon beam. Can you do it? The price didn't matter. I will pay you any price"  
Luke took the photon sword and inspect it for a while. Then he turned to Shin and replied.  
"That won't be a problem. Though the cost will be pretty high, as this a custom made. But you really surprised me. Why do you using a sword in GGO?"  
Shin looked at Luke and said.  
"Well, let's just say I wield a sword better than a gun. And I have my own reason to log in GGO. Anyway it's a pleasure to do business with you Luke-san" said Shin and bowed his head.  
"Me too. The sword will be ready by tomorrow. You participate in BoB right?"  
Shin just nodded his head.  
"I will try to deliver it to you in time"  
"Thank you very much"  
With that Shin and Mana left the place. On the way, Shin decided to ask Mana a favor.  
"Mana-san, I want to face Death Gun one-on-one. If by some chance, Sinon decided to interfere. I want you to..." said Shin then paused a little to close his eyes. He sighed and decided to finish the sentence.  
"Kill her"  
Mana widen her eyes at that and decided to ask.  
"Why would you like for me to kill her? Doesn't she important to you? I thought that you will try to protect her"  
"It's because she is important to me, that I need her to stay away from that battle. Death Gun has already found out about my identity. That's why I want you to promise me that if she decided to intervene. Kill her. I wouldn't be able to do it myself that's why I am asking you to do that for me. And when I kill Death Gun, we will have a match as I promised" explained Shin his reason.  
Mama just looked at Shin for a while then said.  
"Ok, if that's what you must do to protect her then I will help you. But I won't forgive you, if you by some chance killed by Death Gun"  
"I promised that I will have a match with you right? I never go back on my words. Well, I'll log out now. See you tomorrow, Mana-san" said Shin and pressed the logged out button.

Hospital

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a very strange scene in front if him. The nurse Aki's head was on his bare chest and she was drooling. Naruto sweat dropped but also blushing madly as her chest moved up and down. Naruto shook his head to clear his head. That moment Aki decided to wake up and rubbing her eyes. She yawned and looked sleepily to Naruto.  
"Oh, Naruto-kun. You just returned right?"  
Naruto just nodded his head dumbly.  
"Forgive me for sleeping in your chest. Just that I was very tired and bored when waiting for you to return, so I decided to take a nap. I touched your chest and found it so comfortable, so I decided to sleep on it" said Aki smiling brightly and stuck her tongue out playfully.  
Naruto just sigh at that. Then he began to pale remembered that he has to girlfriends and if they knew what is going with him and Aki, then his life is already forfeit, before Death Gun can shoots at him.  
"Ehm, Aki-san. I'd like to return home for a while" said Naruto scratching his head.  
"Ok. Just return here in time ok?" said Aki and poking his bare chest. Naruto covered his chest on instinct and sigh.  
Yuuki Residence.  
Naruto just step in the Yuuki residence. He went to the kitchen, when he smelled the delicious smell. He went inside and saw Asuna was cooking while humming.  
"I am home nee-chan" said Naruto behind Asuna  
Asuna turned around and surprised to see Naruto there.  
"Naruto? When did you return? So how is the investigation?"  
"It's ok for now. But I am pretty hungry now. I'd like to taste your awesome cooking" said Naruto rubbing his stomach and raised his thump up grinning.  
Asuna smiled at that and said.  
"Hai, hai. Wait for a minute"  
Then Asuna brought the pan of paella to the table. Naruto began to drool hungrily. Asuna just smirked at that.  
"Here. Eat as much as you can"  
"Itadakimasu!" said Naruto and dig in.  
Asuna just looked at Naruto eating his food and smiled. Suddenly, she decided to ask.  
"Ne, Naruto. If you are the participant of the BoB. Why didn't I see your name in the list?"  
Naruto swallowed and answered.  
"That's cause I didn't use the real name nee-chan. Can you guess who am I in the list?"  
Naruto asked with a smirk in his face.  
Asuna took out the magazine and began to look into it. She looked at the list for a while and didn't has any idea what his name could be. Then she remembered all the Shinigami posters in his room. She smirked and pointed at the name 'Shin'.  
Naruto blinked then sigh.  
"You've got me now"  
Asuna grinning and shows the victory sign to Naruto's face.  
"Thank you for the food. I will be in my room. I need to make something's clear" said Naruto and left the kitchen.  
Asuna looked at Naruto's back worriedly. He definitely hides something dangerous from her. But she didn't know what. She knew Kirito know something, but he refused to tell her.  
"Whatever you are doing. Please, be careful Naruto"

Naruto's room

Naruto decided to check the official web of GGO to find the rare weapons list. He found the list of all the Roman numerals weapons. Suddenly, he stopped at the  
'Metamaterial Optical Camouflage Mantle'. The picture of the cloak looked exactly like the one Death Gun wore, which got Naruto's attention. He began to read the description.  
"Metamaterial Optical Camouflage Mantle has the ability to hide the user from both players and monsters by refracting the light that shines on its surface and it is said to be the ultimate camouflage ability, which only the high-level bosses monsters have. The ability also allows the user to cloak their weapon after preparing it, making it possible for the user to shoot while invisible. Additionally, the cloak prevents the user from being detected by the Satelite Scan during BoB. The ability of the mantle also works within towns"  
The last phrase makes Naruto to thought even more. Then his eyes widen in realization.  
"First, the abnormal timing of the victims, which are the same as the time the avatars were shot...Second, the invisible mantle that can be used even within towns... Third, all the victims didn't died by fried brain, but by the heart attack..."  
Naruto narrowed his eyes and began to deduce.  
"So that's it! Death Gun is actually not one person, but may be two or even more person. He used his mantle to sneak behind the victims to find out about their addresses. Then he informed to his accomplices so that they can get to the victims in the real world. The Death Gun in game will make a signal sign for the accomplices IRL to act. The accomplices will inject the drug to the victim, which caused the heart attack. That's the secret of the phantom bullet. The secret of killing a person through the game, of Death Gun"  
Then Naruto began to think even further.  
"But I am his main target. And he already knew my identity. Therefore he will definitely find out about my location, with or without the information in panel terminal. I need to act now"  
With that Naruto began to call Kikouka  
"Kikuoka-san. I'd like to change my research location to my old house... Yeah, I can't tell you everything. But I can tell you that I've expose the secret of killing through the game of Death Gun... I will fill in the report... Thank you very much"  
Naruto called Kirito next.  
"Oh, Naruto. You've already returned from the GGO! So how did things there?" asked Kirito through the phone.  
"Good to hear you as well, Kirito. I've managed to find out the secret of Death Gun. Though I did blew my cover already. You know my avatar's name in GGO right?" said Naruto.  
"What? You've already blown your cover? Yeah? I know your name. There is not much players that used a sword and can caused the earthen debris. So what are you gonna do now" asked Kirito seriously.  
"Listen carefully, Kirito. This operation is operation may sound ridiculous, but it will definitely work. I will tell you one thing though. In this operation, my whole life will be depending on you. If you are even a second late, the operation will fail and I will die instantly" said Naruto in a very serious voice.  
Kirito widen his eyes in the other side and began to ask carefully.  
"W-what kind of operation that has such a high risk to your life?"  
"Nothing will happen to me if the plan will succeed. Here is the plan..." said Naruto and began to inform Kirito about his plan. 


	8. Accepting yourself & legend's return

At the park

Shino and Kyouji were sitting on the swing and swinging up and down. Kyouji looked at Shino and find her behavior really strange.  
"Asada-san, you are quieter than usual. Did something happened?" asked Kyouji worriedly.  
Shino was thinking about Naruto's words during their match. He said that she couldn't become stronger, because Sinon didn't accept her real self, as she couldn't accept that she can ever become Sinon.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Shinkawa-kun. I was thinking about something" answered Sinon turning to Kyouji.  
"Did it something that happen during your last match against Shin-san?" asked Kyouji then clutch his knuckle at the memory of Shin embraced Sinon and touched her forehead with his.  
"Yeah, he said something like, I couldn't become stronger because I didn't accept me and Sinon were one and the same. That I need to accept that Sinon is me, and she is me, only than I can grow stronger. When I think about it, it actually makes sense cause my true self always running away and hide my eyes under these glasses. While Sinon is trying to deny my true self as she is weak in her eyes" muttered Shino  
"But how can you become Sinon if just only the sight of the gun will make you panic?" asked Kyouji.  
"I don't know... I don't know" muttered Shino and shook her head.  
Hospital  
Naruto decided to tell nurse Aki that from now he will do the investigation alone, as the operation that he has planned need him to be alone in the room. He knock at the door then heard 'come in'. He came in the room and said.  
"Good evening, Aki-san"  
Aki reading some files looks up from her work and sees Naruto standing there.  
"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here? The tournament will start tomorrow, you know?"  
Naruto went to Aki and answered.  
"I know Aki-san. I just want to tell you that from now, I will do the investigation alone"  
Aki blinked in surprise and asked.  
"Why is that? Is it because of me? Did I made you feel uncomfortable?"  
Naruto waves his hands in deny and shakes his head.  
"No it's nothing like that. I enjoy your company very much. It's just that from now on the situation will be much more dangerous. That's why I decide to finish the investigation alone. Of course, I already asked Kikuoka-san permission and he approved"  
Aki looked worried when Naruto said dangerous.  
"What do you mean dangerous? Will your life be in danger?"  
Naruto just looked away then said solemnly.  
"I created a plan that forced me to be in danger in order for it to work. When it end everything will return to normal again"  
Aki decided to hug Naruto and muttered.  
"Just be careful, Naruto-kun. Remember, that you are not alone. You have friends and family that waiting for you"  
Naruto just buried himself in her embrace and said.  
"Yes, I know that. But I need to correct my past mistake no matter what happen"  
Shino's apartment  
Shino arrived at her apartment. After changing her clothes, she lied on her bed for a while looking at the ceiling. Then she decided to stand up and went to the mirrow to look at herself. She slowly took off her glasses to reveal her eyes.  
"To accept myself huh?" muttered Shino touch the mirror. Then she recalled the talk with Naruto about finding the precious person to become stronger. Then the moment, when Shin hold to her waist and touched his forehead with hers. She wondered why she didn't push him away that instant. She remembered his sky blue eyes that looked at her aqua eyes with so much emotion. Unconsciously, she began to think that Naruto is the precious person to her. Because he experienced the same emotion as her when kill. But not like her, he managed to move on, despite his experience was hundreds times more horrible. Naruto is the one that understand her the most. And Shin is Naruto.  
With that thought, she closed her eyes before the mirror. Suddenly, in a black space Sinon appeared in front of her. She looked at her avatar and slowly raised her hand. Sinon doing the same action. When the two palms touched each other, Sinon said.  
"Naruto is right. I can't become stronger because I always try to deny you because of your weakness. But I also forget that you are me. That's why I can't use my full power. The full power of Hecate. But now I think I understand why. It's time for us to become one, Asada Shino"  
Shino looked at her avatar and replied.  
"I too always run away from the reality, that's why I created you in order to be stronger. But by doing so, the real me began to lost the remain courage that I possessed. I always let those girls bullying me and just accept it silently. Naruto has opened my eyes once again . You are me. And I am you"  
With that Shino and Sinon began to glow. After the glow ended, there stood Asada Shino but she has the confident eyes of Sinon and without the glasses.  
Reality  
Shino opened her eyes then took her glasses off then looked herself again in the mirror.  
"I feel so confident now. The shyness and uncertainty is all gone. So this is the real me. Such an amazing felling. To feel yourself complete"  
Then she thought of something. She went to the drawer and opened it to reveal to model of the gun. Shino looked at it for a while took a deep breath and slowly reach to it. Slowly she picked up the gun the hold it for a while. Shino blinked then began to smile widely, as she didn't throw up or shake out of fear.  
"It's gone! My fear of the guns is gone now!" cheered Shino loudly then laugh heartily.  
Then she makes a shooting sign and said to no one particular.  
"Just you wait Naruto! This time I will pay back twice over!"  
Then she lied down to her bed and began to think.  
'Why did the thought of Naruto give so much courage? Why? When I think about him I feel like I can trust him? Also what is this strange feeling in the stomach? What is going on with me?'

Next day  
Naruto's old apartment

Naruto sat on the bed holding the Amusphere in his hands. All the devices are already ready. Naruto looked at the Amusphere and sigh.  
"It's time to end things once and for all"  
He lied down on the bed then muttered.  
"The success of the operation and my life depend entirely on you Kirito. I am counting on you"  
With that he wore the Amusphere on his head and said.  
"Link start"

ALO  
Dream Field  
The party consists of Klein, Silica, Leafa and Lisbeth were fighting against a huge poison salamander. The salamander used his tail and strike down but the party managed to dodge.  
Silica looked down at the ground and asked.  
"Klein-san, are you ok?"  
"I am ok!" said Klein smirking and catch the salamanders tail.  
"While I am holding him in one place. Everyone hit him with everything you got" said Klein.  
In mid air, Lisbeth just rolled her eyes and said.  
"Who did he want to impress I wonder?"  
"Klein-san, get him" said Yui cheering for Klein.  
"Klein-san, fight!" cheered Wendy on Liz's shoulder.  
On the ground, Klein just smirked confidently and raised his thump up.  
"This is an easy prey"  
Then the Salamander decided to turn its head and released the poison smoke enveloping Klein.  
Klein was hit by the poison breath and began to lose HP.  
"Woah, poison!"  
"Klein-san!" shouted Silica seeing Klein was in trouble.  
"Oy, Kirito. Help be out a bit" shouted Klein. When Kirito didn't respond, he decided to call Asuna. But she too was deep in thought.  
Kirito and Asuna were deep in thought. Kirito was thinking of Naruto's plan. It's definitely a very high risk plan for Naruto's life, if he even late for a bit then everything will be over. Asuna looked at Kirito and suspect that he knew something. She also guessed that Naruto not wanting for them to involve, told Kirito to keep quite. Even though Naruto is not actually her blood-brother, she still treat him like one.  
"Asuna-san! Kirito!... I am at my limit already!" shouted Klein his HP bar is at red zone.  
That moment both Kirito and Asuna snapped back to reality. Kirito charge forward used Horizontal to cut the salamander, while Asuna used a high-level healing spell to heal Klein.  
The salamander was cut in half by Kirito's strike. Klein sigh in relieve at that.  
"Sorry, I was in deep thought" said Kirito scratching the back of his head.  
"Me too. I shouldn't have spaced out in the middle of the battle" apologized Asuna bowing her head.  
"Well, its almost time for Naruto-san's tournament" said Silica cheerfully.  
"I know for sure that my Naruto-kun will kick so many asses" said Lisbeth smirking widely.  
"Naruto-kun will win the tournament. I know he will win" said Leafa confidently.  
"Tou-san is super strong and will not lose to anyone" said Wendy smiling brightly.  
The only two person that didn't talk anything was Kirito and Asuna. Kirito was afraid, he can't believe that Naruto entrust his life to him when he himself will be in virtual world. He afraid to fail his friend then he will felt guilty for the rest of his life. Asuna also looking in the sky and prayed.  
'Please Naruto, whatever you do please return safely. There are so many people waiting for you'  
Then Klein's statement snapped then out of their thought.  
"Well, let's go back to our room in Yggdrasil City"  
"Yeah"  
With that they all flew up to theirdestination.  
GGO  
Shin arrived at the Luke Super Weapon-shop and went in. He saw Luke already sitting at the bench, so he decided to approach him.  
"Is my sword ready, Luke-san?"  
"Oh, Shin. You are here already? Yeah, it's ready. Do you want yo have a glance at it?" asked Luka and took out a sword with a sheath in white colour.  
Shin nod his head then picked it up then unsheath the sword to look at the blade. The sword has the normal katana handle. But the blade itself was like Gundam Destiny's blade, only a much smaller version. Shin looked at the sword in awe and tried some movement.  
Luke smirks at that and asked.  
"Are you satisfied with my work? I called this sword Murasame Z0"  
Shin sheathed the sword back then bowed down in gratitude.  
"I thank you die this masterpiece. So how much is that sword?"  
Luke looked at Shin and said.  
"I will only take from you 300.000 credits. And I want you to win with my sword. Cause I am gonna bet a lot of money on you, my friend"  
Shin smirked at that and said  
"Then I won't disappoint you. Good luck with your work"  
Then Shin paid for the sword and walked out of the shop. He put Murasame to the inventory. As he walked, he began to think.  
'Yes, with this sword Hitokiri Battousai is officially revive'


	9. Chapter 9: Operation Cheating Death

General Governor Office

Sinon has just come in the general governor office. Then she noticed there was a crowd gathering ahead of her. She decided to walk to the crowd to find out. When she was near she looked at the target and narrowed her eyes at the figure.  
The figure in front of her was none other than Shin. But she noticed something felt different about him. Also she felt somewhat happy when looking at him. She shook her head out of that thought and approached Shin.  
Shin looked at Sinon, as she approaching him. Sinon stopped in front of him and pointed her finger at his face.  
"Today I won't lose"  
"Neither will I... You have change a little. You seems like you are complete now" said Shin then he narrows his eyes and analyze her.  
Sinon smirked at that and said.  
"I am not the girl you know any more. I've become much stronger"  
'Thanks to you' she added as afterthought.

Time skip  
At the table

Shin sat in his sit and began to think.  
'Death Gun showed up after the second BoB. Both times, the murders occurred where others could see them. Before that, he probably worked on leveling up his avatar, so he wouldn't stand out. And of course 'Death Gun' was just a nickname he created to prove his action, not actually his avatar's name. What I need to do now is to find his avatar's name. BoB is the perfect stage for him to kill me then prove his power to the rest of the people. I'll find his avatar name and kill him'  
He looked at the time and decided to go to the panel terminal to register to the tournament.

Scene change

Shin went to the panel terminal then he blinked when he noticed Sinon was there. He went to the one that near her, after the registration he decided to talk to Sinon.  
"Sinon"

"Sinon-sama.."  
Sinon still ignored him.  
"Sinon-ojousama?"  
Sinon has a tick appeared in her forehead then she turned to Shin and asked annoyed.  
"What? I already greeted you. What else do you want?"  
Shin scratched his head nervously and said.  
"Well, I think it will be very wonderful if we could exchange informations"  
Sinon just looked at him with apathetic eyes.  
"W-well, actually it will be very useful for me" said Shin nervously fidgeting.  
Sinon looked at him with the same expression for a while then she sigh and said.  
"It can't be help. I will give you the second lecture, so try to remember everything"  
With that Sinon walked away from Shin.  
"That wasn't my intention... Entirely"  
Shin decided to catch up to Sinon.

Starter area  
Shin went in and began to look in wonder. There were so many people there.  
"Wow. Never knew there will be so many people here"  
"The main tournament is always like a big party" said Sinon standing next to Shin.  
Sinon and Shin walked ahead while the crowd discusses to themselves who is the candidate to the winner of BoB this time, as Zexeed is no more. Then the same American soldier player noticed Shin walked pass him and exclaimed.  
"H-hey, isn't that Shin-san?"  
"Yeah, it's definitely him. What a fearsome guy, he didn't even has a scratch on the qualifying round"  
"Yeah, also he is the wielded of the Hades"  
Shin just sigh loudly at all the attention. While Sinon glanced back from the corner of her eyes at him and smirked.  
"Seems someone has become too popular huh?"  
Suddenly, he bumped to someone while deep in thought. He looked at the person and decided to apologize. The person saw who he bumped into and freak out.  
"I am very sorry Shin-sama" shouted the person in fright and bowed his head lowly.  
Shin just walked pass them then he decided to stop and slowly turned to the person he bumped into. The person gulp loudly and wait for the worst to come.  
"You! Bet all your money on me and when I win this tournament we will share" said Shin grinning widely and point at the person.  
The crowd just blinked owlishly at Shin's behavior. Sinon just sigh loudly and hold to her temple and muttered.  
"You are such an idiot"

Scene change

Shin and Sinon sitting at the table sipping their drinks. After Sinon had explained the information about the main tournament, Shin decided to ask her again to be sure.  
"So there will be 30 players that will be randomly placed on the same map? Then all 30 will fight each other until only one left, that will be the winner. Am I right so far?"  
"Well, yeah. All the 30 players will be placed on the same map. The starting locations are random, but you'll be at least one thousand meters from the other players"  
"O-one thousand meters. The map is that huge?" asked Shin in bewilderment.  
"What did you expect we are playing the shooting game after all. The main tournament's map is ten kilometers in diameter. It has mountains, forests and deserts. The stage also starts in the afternoon, so no one has advantage or disadvantage due to equipments or stat  
type" explained Sinon.  
"Can even find someone in such a huge place, I wonder?" muttered Shin putting his knuckle beneath his chin.  
"You are shooting at each other with guns. So it needs to be that big. Also the participants automatically receive an item called a 'satelite scan terminal'. said Sinon.  
"Satelite? I've read about something like on the web" muttered Shin.  
"It's a spy satellite that will pass over the stage every fifteen minutes. Then it transmits all the location informations of each player on the map to the terminal" explained Sinon.  
"So it means you can only hide in one place for fifteen minutes?" asked Shin.  
"That's right"  
"But didn't this put a disadvantage on sniper like you?" asked Shin.  
Sinon just smirked and said.  
"Fifteen minutes is enough for me to kill the target and leave the place"  
"I-is that so?"  
"Well if that's all that you want to know then I will be on my way. The next time I find you..." said Sinon and was about to stand up but Shin in panic didn't want her to leave just yet, embraced her to the waist from behind.  
Sinon blushed bright red and slapped Shin on the face and shouted.  
"W-what the heck do you think you are doing?"  
Shin received a slap stumble a little then rubbed his face, where Sinon has slapped and said.  
"S-sorry, I didn't mean to grab you like that. It's just I still need your help with something"  
Sinon recovered from her blush then sat down and turned to Shin with annoyed expression.  
"So what else do you want to ask me?"  
Shin looked at her for a while then decided to ask.  
"Um... This may seem strange. But how many players participating in BoB for the first time have names you don't recognize?"  
Sinon was surprised at the question.  
"Ha? What are you talking about?"  
"Please... Tell me. This is important" plead Shin.  
"Well, it's only names, so I don't mind to tell you" said Sinon.  
"Other than a certain annoying sword wilder that sitting next to me. There are only three new players" said Sinon and rolling her eyes. While Shin sweat dropped and laughed nervously.  
"Three? Can you tell me their names?" asked Shin hurriedly and moved closer to Sinon. Sinon tried to suppress the blush that was about to reveal. Then she opened the list of the participants.  
"There is... Gunner X, then... Pale Rider... Oh and this Sterben is also new" said Sinon showing the three names, that Shin suspects that one of them is Death Gun.  
"So mind to tell me. Why do you suddenly interest in those names?" asked Sinon.  
Shin is hesitating to tell Sinon about his past with Death Gun. He just played with his cup by turning it around. Sinon began to gain a tick mark on her forehead.  
"What? Do you want to tell me or not? You behavior really pissed me off. Or is this actually your strategy to piss me off huh?" asked Sinon with irritating voice.  
"N-no, I didn't mean anything like that. It's just..." answered Shin and waving his arms in deny.  
"Is it a reason that you tell me at the final of qualifying round and when you meet that skeleton mask guy?" deduced Sinon and looked at Shin.  
Shin sighed loudly and nodded his head.  
"Yeah. You know that I told you that I was the survivor of SAO right? What you don't know is that, except me there is a red guild that enjoyed to kill off the other players. In order to stop that madness I decided to hunt them down. In the end, the whole guild was destroyed, but ten members managed to escape. Then one fateful day, I accidentally met them. After that the battle started. I managed to kill seven of them, but because I had become softer the three others managed to escape. And one of the three is known here as Death Gun. Also He wanted a revenge against me"  
Then Shin clutch his fist tightly and said solemnly.  
"Zexeed, Tarako, Maelstrom... those people wouldn't have died if I killed those remaining three. But I became too soft that's the price are the lives of those three. That's why I didn't want you to get involve, Shino-chan. This is my and my battle alone" Shin said then looking at Sinon with solemn expression.  
Sinon looked at Shin's solemn expression and wanted to comfort him, to say that's not his fault, but she couldn't do it for some reason. Maybe because the tournament was about to start and she didn't want to feel even more attached to him then she is now.  
"This time I will definitely correct my past mistake. This time I will end things with my past once and for all" said Shin seriously than stood up and about to walk away.  
"Oh here you are, Shin-san. And Hecate too" said Mana approaching their table.  
"What are doing here, Mana" asked Sinon raising her eyebrow.  
"I came here to tell you guys that I will be the winner of this tournament. And I hope you guys can withstand until the time we battle each other" said Mana smirking.  
"I don't have any attention to lose to you Mana. I need to settle things with that annoying sword-master, so I can't lose to any one" declared Sinon looking at Shun with narrow eyes.  
"We will see about that. Well I'll head to the standby area now" said Mana and began to walk away.  
Sinon turned to Shin and said.  
"We also need to go"  
Shin nodded his head and they walked to the direction that Mana has left.

On the lift.

Shin was standing before Sinon and looked ahead at the door in front of him. Sinon was silent for a while. When the lift nearly arrived at the place, she went behind Shin make a gun with her hand and pointed at Shin's back.  
"I know you have your reason. But my promise with you is a different matter. I-I won't forgive you, if you were shoot down by anyone or even killed by that Death Gun. I'll never forgive you, understand?"  
"I understand. But you must promise me . Never engage the skeleton mask guy no matter what" said Shin then turned around and put his hands on her shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes.  
Sinon looked away when he looked at her so intently. She just nodded her head.  
"Good" said Shin and turned back.  
The lift arrived at the 20 floor, Sinon and Shin walked out of the lift and went in further.  
One the centre screen was the same reporter on the MMO Stream.  
"You battle junkies who love the smell of  
gun oil and gun smoke, are you ready?" asked the reporter of the MMO Stream on the screen.  
The crowd was busy putting their bets on their favorite.  
"Now let's see who is the toughest player of the hardest VRMMO, GGO is!"  
With that the crowd began to cheered loudly.  
"Also MMO Stream will be showing live footage of the battle!"  
The crowd began to cheer even louder.  
"Now, time for the countdown"  
The players began to tap their weapons to the ground and began to count together with the reporter.  
"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. And... One. Bullet of bullets, start"  
The crowd began to cheer as louder as they could. Outside the fireworks were shooting rapidly to the sky.

ALO  
Yggdrasil City

Kirito looked at the screen in front of him. He was about to log out but Asuna suddenly ask.  
"Kirito-kun? You won't watch the tournament with us?"  
"Um... No, I have some business outside so I need to log out. I will watch the tournament on the computer though" answered Kirito.  
Asuna narrowed her eyes at that and asked.  
"Did it have anything to do with Naruto?"  
Kirito just stay silent. Asuna take the silent as yes and said.  
"Alright, Kirito-kun you can go. But when everything is over I want the full explanation, ok?"  
Kirito nodded his head and logged out.

Kazuto's room

Kazuto woke up and went to sit on his computer and began to recall the talk with Naruto the other day

Flashback

_"... Here is the plan... But first I need you to know the trick that Death Gun used to kill the players through their avatar. The trick is simple. Death Gun is actually not one person but two or even more. He used his mantle to spy on the players on the panel terminal and managed to learn their location. Then he used his 'death gun' and shoot at type avatar. IRL his companion wait for Death Gun to shoot with his gun at the victim and injected the drug that stopped the heart" Naruto explained through the phone.__  
__Kirito listened carefully and asked.__  
__"But if the companion of Death Gun is near the victim. Can't he just inject the drug in the victim not really need to wait for Death Gun to shoot from his gun?"__  
__"No, because all the three past victims were shot first only then their avatar disappeared. I deduced that Death Gun has some kind of agreement with his companions, that they will inject the drug after he shot at the victim. That action pretty much created the illusion like he has sine supernatural power that could kill a person in game" said Naruto__  
__"I understand now. So what is that plan of yours?" asked Kirito.__  
__"I called this operation- Cheating Death. It has three phase. First phase, I will kill as many players as I can in order to prove how dangerous I am, thus forcing most of them to stay away from me. Second phase, I will approach Death Gun, then let him shoot at me with his gun. The companion of Death Gun will definitely be at my old house by that time. You will watch both the situation in GGO and in my house. I have put a mini camera at the corner of my house that will transmit everything to your monitor. Agil will hide at the secret room, that was directly under my room. When Death Gun shoot from his gun at me. You will inform for Agil to act and stopped his companion before he could inject the drug into me. With that action I will prove to all the people that Death Gun is mere faker that doesn't have any supernatural power. Thus I will break the fear in the players that participate in the tournament. Final phase, I will kill Death Gun in the tournament. His name we can learn by interrogating his companion. That's the operation Cheating Death" explained Naruto the whole operation to Kirito.__  
__Kirito was speechless at the operation that Naruto has created.__  
__"Well, I admit that the operation is very effective. But you put too much risk on yourself. What if I was late to inform Agil even a second? You will certainly die" said Kirito.__  
__"I trust you, Kirito. The operation will succeed and everything will return to normal. I promised" said Naruto_

__End flashback

Kirito turned on his computer then open the MMO Stream and the view of Naruto's old house. On the camera, nothing had happened yet. Naruto still lying in his bed with Amusphere on his head.  
"Operation Cheating Death, start!" said Kirito and began to observe the tournament.

BoB tournament  
Shin's location

Shin looked around and saw that there is still no one around him. He opened the terminal and saw that there were five players closest to him. He decided to approach them slowly.  
Jigen, kaeeeede, Pancho, Ten-Q, Raiden looked at the terminal and saw one figure was approaching them. They looked at the name and horrified so they decided to make a temporary alliance in order to defeat Shin.  
They wait for a while until Shin's figure appeared before them. He was slowly approaching them with Murasame Z0 in his hand. The five of them decided to open fire at one. Shin saw the bullets that flying to him very clearly so he dodges some and deflects some with his sword. Then he charges forward and muttered.  
"First phase, start"  
With that he charged at Jigen with ridiculous speed and used Ryuukansan:  
Tsumuji to drill a hole in Jigen's body killing him. Then he felt a shot from behind and saw Pancho was shooting at him. He jumped up high in the air then used Ryutsuisen:Zan stabbed Pancho in his forehead killing him instantly. After that he rushed to the direction of Ten-Q and used Soryusen to cut him in half. Raiden and kaeeeede were scared of Shin's skill such they decided to retreat. But Shin used Shukuchi and appeared in front of the in a blink of an eye. Shin charged at Raiden and used Hiten Mugen Zan to cut and blow the avatar of Raiden away because of the force of the attack. Kaeeeede decided to take out a grenade to throw at Shin but he was too late as Shin use Hiryusen to shoot the Murasame from its sheath at huge speed and force. This strike forced kaeeeede to drop the grenade and detonate himself.  
Shin turned back when the grenade explode. He has the same cold expression when he was Hitokiri Battousai.

With Mana

Mana hides herself at the top of the tree and shot at the player to his head using a silencer. She decided to turn on the terminal to check how many players left. She was very surprised when 5 players are already out of the game.  
'Who the heck can kill 5 people in such a short amount of time?... It can only be Shin-san!'  
Mana's eyes widen in realization.

With Sinon

Sinon was hiding in the bush not far from the mountain location. She is trying to snipe the player that ahead of her. But because he moved constantly she couldn't aim properly to shoot at him. Then she looked through the scope and noticed the mini grenade on his hip. She shot at the grenade at his hip thus detonating it, killing the player as well.  
"Bingo"

Standby area

The crowd began to cheer loudly as they watched the battles. Some looked at the screen of Shin's battle and was astonished.  
"W-what the heck? He alone took out 5 person at he same time. Is he some kind of monster or something?" asked a random player.  
Some players though recognize those moves that Shin has performed and began to shake.  
"T-those moves. I-in the whole VRMMO history only one person can move like that. H-Hitokiri Battousai is in GGO!" stuttered the person with wide eyes.  
And just that the crowd began to murmur about the reappearance of Hitokiri Battousai in GGO.

With Sinon

After defeating the player, Sinon decided to take a break under the huge tree and check out the terminal.  
'Eighteen players remained huh. Looks like Dyne is being chased. Richie's on standby and wait for anyone to go near him to shoot them down with a heavy machine gun. So he won't move. Mana is doing a perfect job as always. She may find put where I was soon enough. It's better to go after Dyne and Pale Rider. I wonder of Naruto is alright?'  
Then she widen her eyes and then shook her head.  
'Why the heck am I even worry about him? He is my main target in this tournament. I don't care what happened to that jerk. Yeah, not a bit!' Sinon tried to convince herself.  
She turned off the terminal and decided to go where Dyne is right now.  
With Dyne  
Dyne is running away from Pale Rider. He is sweat dropping nervously as Pale Rider has pursuit him for a while now.  
"What's with that guy"  
Then he looked ahead and saw a bridge in front of him. He run to the other side then lied down and prepared to shoot Pale Rider when he appears.  
"Now, come out. Then I will pump you with holes" said Dyne looking at his scope. What he don't know is that far behind him, Sinon was aiming at his head with Hecate.  
"You should always check your six, Dyne..." said Sinon  
She was about to press on the trigger suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She decided to take out her gun from the back and shouted.  
"Who's there?"  
Shin quickly disarmed her and pressed his body on hers. Sinon was surprised at the person atop of her.  
"Shh... Don't move. I want to watch this battle. Don't interfere unless necessary" said Shin looked down at her.  
"Ha? Why the heck should I listen to you? You are my main target, you know!" replied Sinon.  
"Please... Be silent. I don't want for them to find out our location. It's really important to me. I need to check if my deduction was right or not. For that I will need to watch this battle" plead Shin looking deep into her eyes.  
That gaze makes Sinon to watch away to suppress her blush from such intense gaze.  
"O-ok. But when it all end I want you to battle me seriously. I don't want to win against you by shooting at your back. That I won't satisfied me at all. I want to battle you fair and square" said Sinon narrowing her eyes at Shin.  
Shin nodded his head then he lied down next to Sinon and took the binocular to watch the battle. Sinon lost the warmth of Shin's body and felt a little disappoint. Then she looked into her scope to look at the battle as well.  
"If he tries to move. I will shoot him down first" warned Sinon.  
"Fine"  
Shin looked in his binocular and noticed there is one figure in white military uniform with some kind of helmet on his head. In his hand is a hunter gun. He is walking calmly to Dyne's location.  
Dyne looked at the figure that calmly approaching him and felt enrage. He decided to open fire at Pale Rider. Pale Rider used a wheel movement and dodged all the shots. Then he did some acrobatic move to dodge the billets continuously. He moves like that of a monkey and moves really fast.  
Dyne was cursing and tried to shoot at Pale Rider, but all in vain.  
'This person is very strong. He used the lighter equipments on purpose so that it won't hinder his movements. Because his acrobatic skill is very high, he can dodge practically all the shots and continued to move at his opponent then finished the battle with one shot of his gun' analyzed Sinon while Shib just looked into the binocular observe the battle silently.  
Pale Rider continues to rush like mad while Dyne continues to shoot at him. Suddenly, Dyne was out of bullets, do he decided to recharge hurriedly. But Pale Rider was faster he shot from his gun at Dyne's shoulder injured him. Dyne winced in pain and began to kneel down. Pale Ruder pressed his body to Dyne's and shot one more. Dyne kneeled down to the ground and gritted his teeth. Pale Rider recharged quickly and pointed his gun at Dyne's head. Dyne only managed to curse before he was shot down to the head. And just that Dyne was out of the game.  
"If he had time to swap the magazines, he should have shot down from the hip" said Sinon  
"The pale dude is ridiculously strong. Was he the one who wore the cape?" wondered Shin with narrowed eyes.  
"I am going to shoot him down now" said Sinon.  
"Ok. But if he really is that person..." said Shin.  
"You think that he really can dodge at this range? As far as I know only you will able to dodge my shot from this range" said Sinon definitely displeased with the fact.  
Suddenly, Pale Rider was shot to his shoulder out of nowhere. Shin widen his eyes at that and muttered.  
"Kuso, it's him. He is hiding himself in the invisible mantle do that nobody could see or detect him"  
Simon turned to Shin to ask curiously.  
"Who are you talking about? I don't see anybody near us"  
Shin turned to Sinon and said seriously.  
"Death Gun. He is hiding under his invisible mantle and wait for the chance to shoot a stun bullet. No matter what happened don't come out. I will handle this situation"  
Sinon was about to protest but looking at Shin's serious eyes she decided to listen to him. Shin looked to the left corner of the bridge and noticed the figure standing there. He gritted his teeth when looked at the skeleton mask with two red glowing eyes of the figure that wore a black metallic cape.  
"So he was there from the very beginning of this battle. And only now decided to show up. But what for! He already knows my identity? So what is he planning?" wondered Shin.  
Death Gun slowly began to approach Pale Rider. The wind blew a little and reveal what is under his cape.  
"Silent Assassin?" wondered Sinon in surprised.  
"So that's the name of that rifle?"  
"Yeah, it's a high-level sniper rifle that equip with a silencer. I heard rumors that it actually existed in GGO, bit it's the first time I seeing one. If he can use a weapon like that. Who is he actually? answered Sinon.  
Death Gun is standing near the Pale Ruder. Then he took out the Black Stat type 54 from his back and point at Pale Rider.  
"What? He was going to finish him off with a handgun?" wondered Sinon surprised.  
Death Gun began to make some kind of strange praying sign.  
Shin noticed that and took out his Hades. He changed it to extreme mode, so it could shoot a railgun.  
"I need to act now before too late. Even though it's the first time I use this mode" said Shin then hold Hades with both hands and pressed on the trigger. The result was a railgun heading to the direction of Death Gun and Pale Rider with great speed. Sinon looked at the shot in shock. After all it's the first time she saw a railgun was shot in this game.  
"Disappear" said Shin with cold eyes


	10. Chapter 10: Is this the end?

ALO  
Yggdrasil City

Asuna, Lisbeth, Leafa and Silica are sitting on the couch and watch the BoB tournament. Also behind them sitting near the bar is Klein.  
They looked at the participants list and saw that 'Shin' is still alive.  
"Oh~ I want to see Naruto-kun in action so much. Why didn't he appear on the screen?" Leafa whined in disappointment.  
"All the battles are broadcast, aren't they? I am sure Naruto-san will appear soon enough" said Silica.  
"Yeah, if that's about Naruto we are talking about than he will appear soon enough. Also knowing him, he probably wants a worthy challenge" said Klein.  
"That's right, Naruto is always like that... Oh here he is!" said Asuna then turned to the screen, where she saw a figure with black cloak and a sheath sword in his hand.  
"Wow, Naruto-kun's avatar is almost as handsome as him IRL. But even in the shooting game, he uses a sword. Typical Naruto-kun" said Lisbeth with a blush then rolling her eyes when she looked at the Mutasame Z0 in his hand.  
At that they began to laugh loudly. Then Klein proposed  
"Well, let's see his battle ok?"  
They all nodded and turned their attention to the screen. They saw that Naruto slowly walked forward. Suddenly, there were lots of bullets headed to his direction. They saw how Naruto deflected some and avoided some.  
"*whistle* He is as impressive as always" said Klein with wide eyes.  
Then they saw Naruto charged forward and used Ryuukansen: Tsumuji and drilled a hole in Jigen's body. Then when Pancho shot him from behind, Naruto jumped up in the air and used Ryutsuinsen: Zan and kill Pancho. Then they saw him rushed at Ten-Q and cut him in half with Soryusen. After that he chased after Raiden and kaeeeede, and then killed them off too. With that Naruto rushed to the other direction and away from the range of the camera.  
"Wow, to take five of the players out alone. I know he is strong. But that was just plain ridiculous" muttered Klein in awe.  
"Tou-chan will definitely win this tournament" said Wendy sitting on Lisbeth's lap.  
"Yeah, I think so too. After all Naruto-kun is the best swordsman that I know. The way he dodged the bullets, it's as if he could actually see them" analyzed Leafa.  
Asuna just looked at the battle silently and began to think.  
'Why did he decide to show himself? He could actually hide from the camera. Why did he decide to fight when the camera is broadcasting?... He is trying to prove something to someone. But what?'  
Then Lisbeth looked back at the screen and whistle.  
"Wow, look at this person. He is pretty strong too" said Lisbeth zoomed in the image of Pale Rider when he was fighting Dyne.  
They saw he rushed at Dyne then shoot him in the head killing him. They all watched in awe.  
"Amazing, he maybe rival to Naruto-san in terms of skill" said Silica.  
"No way! Naruto-kun is far better than him. But I won't deny that he can also a candidate for the winner" said Lisbeth with confidence.  
Suddenly, Pale Rider was shot in the shoulder from out of nowhere. They all looked surprised at that.  
"Hey, that didn't fair!" complained Klein.  
"Wait, he is not out of it yet" said Lisbeth and zoomed in the screen to show a glowing bullet sticking in the right shoulder of Rider.  
"What's that?" wondered Silica.  
"Probably, a bullet that stunned the target for a certain amount of them" answered Yui.  
"It's like the wind spell Thunder web in ALO" said Leafa looking at the screen.  
Suddenly, the screen became a little static. Lisbeth decided to change to corner of the camera's view. The camera showed the image of the skeleton mask figure in a metallic black cape with a rifle behind his back. They looked at the figure nervously. But Asuna felt that she knew him from somewhere.

Kazuto's room

Kazuto watched the tournament and the situation in Naruto's house at the same time. So far nothing happened yet. He saw how easily Naruto defeated five players and felt impressed. When the screen showed the face of Death Gun, he felt an unknown familiar feeling.  
"I-I definitely know him. But where?... Wait, maybe he was there when we decided to wipe out Laughing Coffin. If I remembered right then he was the first one that engaged with me in that battle" recalled Kazuto and turned his head to the screen where showed the view of Naruto's location.

BoB tournament  
At the bridge

Death Gun was about to shoot Pale Rider from his handgun. Suddenly, he looked to the right and saw a railgun coming to this direction at great speed. He jumped up high in the air to avoid the railgun. Using momentum he shot from his handgun in mid air to the chest of Rider. Rider was still paralyzed, so he couldn't dodge the shot. But, when he was shot by Death Gun, the effect wore off and he jumped up in the air to dodge the railgun. The railgun hit the ground a created a huge hole where they stood.

With Shin and Sinon

Sinon was shocked when the railgun was shot from Hades. She felt even more shocked when both Death Gun and Pale Rider managed to dodge that shot.  
"Kuso, I should have guessed that things won't be so easy" said Shin gritted his teeth.  
Back to the bridge  
Pale Rider immediately charged at Death Gun with intention to finish him off in one shot. Suddenly, he dropped his gun and began to clutch his chest. Then he slowly kneeled down to the ground helplessly and lied down motionlessly. He clutches his heart and raised his right hand up one last time before his avatar disappeared.

With Shin and Sinon

Sinon watched as Pale Rider's avatar suddenly disappeared.  
"What was that?" asked Sinon looking ahead of her.  
Shin glared at Death Gun's figure and muttered in anger.  
"Again... That bastard has done it again. And I couldn't stop him!"  
Shin clutch his knuckle tightly. Sinon just looked at him not understand.

ALO  
Yggdrasil City

Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Leafa, Yui, Wendy and Klein looked at the screen and saw that Pale Rider's avatar had disappeared. They all wondered what the heck is going on. Asuna looked narrowed eyes at Death Gun's figure the whole time.  
With Death Gun  
Death Gun stood before the camera and some steam came out of his skeleton mask. He began to speak.  
"My true name and the true name of this gun, is Death Gun"  
He raised his 'death gun' up to the camera and continued  
"Someday, I will appear before you. Then I will bring true death to you with this gun. I have the power to do that. Do not forget. It isn't over. Nothing is over.  
It's show time"  
Then the steam comes out of his mask and his eyes glowing red.

After hearing that statement Asuna said.  
"I definitely met him somewhere. But where?... It can only be that time. The time where the clearing party decided to wipe out LC"  
Suddenly, they heard the sound of glass shattering. They turned around and saw Klein approaching them in disbelieve look on his face.  
"N-no way... He can't be..." muttered Klein in disbelieve.  
"So you recognize him as well Klein-san. Do you know exactly who he is?" asked Asuna turning to Klein.  
"No, I can't remember his old name. But what I know for certain is that he was one of the ten survivors of LC when we tried to wipe them out" answered Klein.  
"When Naruto-kun returned after hunting down the ragout rabbit he said something about encounter the LC. He said that he managed to kill off 7 of them but 3 managed to escape. I guessed that the skeleton mask dude was one of the three survivors" deduced Lisbeth recalling the moment.  
"Is he the knife-user that was their leader?" asked Asuna.  
"No, it wasn't PoH. He talks and acts totally different. But the phrase 'it's show time'. It's PoH's catch phrase" answered Klein.  
"If was Lisbeth-san has told was true then this dude, one more member and PoH are the survivors after the encounter with Naruto"  
"Is this what you try to hide from us Naruto?" wondered Asuna.

With Shin and Sinon

Sinon watched as Shin still grit his teeth in anger. She decided to ask him.  
"Can you explain to me? What happen just now?"  
Shin turned his attention to Sinon with a serious expression and said.  
"Pale Rider has just been killed IRL. His heart has stopped beating the moment Death Gun shot from his handgun"  
"No way. Something like that is not possible" stated Sinon with certainty.  
"Of course, not possible. But he is using a trick to kill people from the outside and makes an illusion like he has some supernatural power" said Shin.  
"But that didn't changed the fact that he still managed to make people believe that he has the power to kill in this game" continued Shin punching the ground in frustration.  
Death Gun has decided to leave the bridge that moment. Shin looked at his leaving figure and saw him disappeared after the bridge and didn't come out.  
"Tch, he probably used his mantle ability to become invisible. Now we won't be able to find him anymore" said Shin annoyed.  
Sinon looked through her scope and noticed he didn't come out as well. She decided to take out the terminal to check his name but Shin's voice interrupted her.  
"It's useless. If he used his mantle ability then we won't be able to find him on the map"  
Sinon decided to check anyway and saw that Shin was right. There are only he, she and Dyne on the map right now.  
"What? In such a short amount of time and he managed to escape? That's not possible unless..." deduced Sinon.  
"No, I know what you are thinking, but no he didn't hide under the water. He doesn't need to do something like that because of his special mantle. It's allowed him to become invisible so that even the satellite scan won't notice him" said Shin.  
"So what are we gonna do now?" asked Sinon raised her brow.  
"With his special cape, Death Gun could  
be anywhere. But we still don't know his avatar's name. That's why I am going to confirm whether from the other remaining two, is Death Gun. Guess I will start with Gunner X" analyzed Shin.  
"Then I will go with you. That Death Gun is pretty strong. I don't want you to lost to him before facing me" said Sinon and was about to go, but Shin grabbed her hand and stopped her from moving.  
"Absolutely not. You promised me remember. He may even kill you if he wants" said Shin  
"I know I promised you, but... If he can kill you for real then I won't want you to die!" shouted Sinon looked at Shin with worry eyes.  
Shin was surprised. After all, it's the first time that she showed concern about him and not hiding under her tsundere self. Then he looked at Sinon and smiled softly.  
"I am very touched of your concern. But I will be fine. I don't want to involve you in my mistake. I told you before right? This is my and my battle alone"  
"In SAO, he was a monster that killed off many normal players for fun. But I am no better than him as well. Maybe even worse, cause I killed far more than him. Do you know that I alone destroyed the orange guild consist of 80 members. In one night, I destroyed 50 of them. I spared one of them and he gave the title of Hitokiri Battousai" said Shin in nostalgia.  
Sinon heard his story and decided to embrace him to make him feel better. Shin accepted the embrace and holds her for a while.  
"Someone like that is really playing GGO?" wondered Sinon. Suddenly, she recalled the bloody incident in the past. Then she was shaken out from her thoughts by Shin.  
"Are you ok, Shino-chan?" asked Shin in concern.  
"Yeah, I am ok. Just a little surprised. But the way, you haven't told me about his trick yet" answered Sinon shook her head then looked up at Shin.  
"His trick is simple. Death Gun is actually more than just one person. The Death Gun in GGO killed off the players with the help of his companions outside the game. When you saw him prayed that's just the excuse for him to signal his companion outside and to check the time to perform the trick. When Death Gun will shoot from his handgun. At the same time his companion will inject the drug to stop the heart. Thus creating the illusion that Death Gun is actually managed to kill through an avatar" explained Shin.  
"I understand now. So everything will be ok if he didn't shoot me with his black gun right? I am with you. I won't take no for the answer" said Sinon and narrowed her eyes.  
Shin was about to protest, but when he looked at Sinon's eyes he understood that it will be useless to argue with her.  
"Ok, but stay on the distance and try not to let him see you" warned Shin with a heavy sigh.  
Sinon was about to proceed forward, but Shin suddenly unsheathe his sword and narrowed his. Sinon only now noticed he has a new sword and wondered where did he get it. Shin turned around and used Murasame to deflect the bullets that coming their way.  
The player that shooting at them saw that all the billets were deflected and felt shocked. Sinon was in shocked as well.  
"I am going to charge in and used a move to stun him. The rest is up to you Shino-chan" said Shin with a wink and charged forward.  
The player tried to shoot Shin down, but all proves useless, as Shin continued to  
get close to him. When he is a certain distance he sheath his sword back to perform Ryuumeisen to create a shock wave that stun the opponent.  
"Now!" said Shin and jumped back high.  
Sinon lied down and shot from Hecate blew away the opponent. Sinon stood up and watched Shin's back in awe. Shin looked back from the corner of his eyes and said.  
"Let's go, Shino-chan"  
Sinon nodded her head and proceed to move. After checking the situation, they decided to the abandoned city, as Death Gun was a sniper and won't stay in the open space for long.

ALO  
Yggdrasil City

Lisbeth, Silica and Leafa was extremely worried about Naruto after they watched what Death Gun was capable of. Asuna tried to cheer them up as much as she could.  
"In SAO, there was an unwritten rule, that never let HP to reach zero. Because if that happened then you will die for real. But LC has killed hundreds of players. That's why we decided to capture them one day..." said Klein.  
"Then Naruto-kun and my brother..." said Leafa.  
"Yeah, Kirito was in our party and he fought on the front line. But Naruto was a different matter, after he heard that some players decided to create PK guilds. He dedicated himself to destroy the members and the guild itself. Because of that people began to avoid him like a plague. It wasn't until he alone decided to defeat the final boss to clear the game. Nobody actually knew how he did that, but after that the survivors began to praise him as the Hero" said Klein.  
"Kirito-kun had promised me. When everything will be over, he will tell us everything" said Asuna.  
"So Kirito actually know everything and didn't tell us anything? Why is that?" asked Klein frustrated.  
"Probably Naruto-kun told him not to. Naruto-kun is a very kind and thoughtful person after all. He doesn't want to involve in something so dangerous" said Lisbeth and smiled solemnly.  
"That idiot, always wanted to shoulder everything himself. First, SAO now this" said Klein clearly not pleased.

Naruto's room

The figure of Naruto that was still in full-dive was lying on the bed. Suddenly, one figure in a hood walked in near his bed he opened his phone and began to observe the tournament in it.

Kazuto's room

Kazuto noticed there was a figure walked in Naruto's room and narrowed his eyes. He glanced back at the view of BoB and saw that the camera was in different place.  
"It seems the second phase was about to start" said Kazuto in a serious voice.

Abandoned city

Shin and Sinon has been running for a while, but they can't find Death Gun anywhere.  
"So who do you think is Death Gun from the remaining two. Gunner X or Sterben?" asked Shin.  
"I actually have an idea. But may seems to obvious" proposed Sinon.  
"Well, many players avatar pretty much obvious. For example my name is short for Shinigami. What about you?" said Shin and asked Sinon.  
"Mine is a name modified. I think it's like this Gunner is a gun, while X is the cross symbol is refer to the cross bone that actually means death" said Sinon.  
"Well let's check either way. We haven't even seen that Sterben on the map, not even once. That's suspicious too" deduced Shin brought his knuckle to his chin in thought.  
"I am going to check where Gunner X is " said Sinon and opened the terminal.  
"Also you check from the north"  
Shin nodes his head and began to check the north of the map. They checked all the names on the map. Suddenly, Sinon pressed at the location of the player at the stadium and revealed to be Gunner X.  
"Only Gunner X is on the map now. There's no trace of Sterben. So there is a possibility that Gunner X is actually Death Gun. There is one more player not far from us. I think he is after him" said Shin.  
"We need to get to him before he kill Rikoko" said Sinon.  
"Back me up" said Shin and turned ahead to move away.  
"Roger" said Sinon, as she about to move she suddenly stopped when she saw Shin stopped.  
"What else-" asked Sinon.  
Suddenly Shin turned to her face and kissed her forehead gently. Sinon blushed bright red and stuttered.  
"W-What the heck are you doing? I-I won't forgive you for this easily! You pervert!"  
Shin looked at her face cup her cheek and said softly.  
"Just feel like to do this. Don't tell me you don't like that kiss?"  
Then he smirked victoriously.  
Sinon opened her mouth then shut it. She turned her head away and muttered  
"Just go already. I am going to pay you back for that action"  
Shin just laughed and ran away to the direction of Gunner X. Sinon looked at his leaving figure and muttered while smiling.  
"What a jerk!"  
Then she followed Shin to the stadium.

Not far from stadium.

Sinon and Shin were hiding behind the bus. Sinon stepped out and activated her scan skill to search the location of Gunner X. Suddenly, she saw a gun point out from the wall.  
"There he is. He maybe still waiting for Rikoko" informed Sinon.  
"Good, I am gonna attack him from behind now. You will stay here to back me up if something unexpected happen " said Shin.  
"But I want to go with you..." protested Sinon.  
"It's better for you to stay at the distance. You are a sniper after all. I will feel more safe with you backing me up" said Shin.  
Then he ran away to the direction of the stadium. Sinon began to run ahead to find a proper place to snipe the target.  
"If I defeat Death Gun, then he will become my enemy once more. I'll shoot him, defeat him... Then forget him... Why I felt that I don't want to forget him?" said Sinon and asked herself.  
She was about to proceed walking forward suddenly she was shoved away by someone. She looked at who did that and was surprised that it was Shin. He shoved her away from the stun bullet that stuck to his leg.  
"Quick! Get out of here, Sinon! Death Gun is here! Hurry up" shouted Shin lied on the ground paralyzed with gritted teeth.  
Sinon was to shock to say and understand anything. She looked at Shin's paralyzing figure then heard the sound of step that began to get close here.  
"Sinon! Get out of here, if you don't want to die!" screamed Shin.  
That statement caused her to snap back and to automatically began to retreat back to the building.  
That moment Death Gun decided to reveal himself by deactivate his mantle.  
He slowly began to approach Shin. Shin just glared up at Death Gun from the ground.  
"Finally, I will be able to kill you. After I finish you, I will go after that Black swordsman and that woman. I have waited for this moment so long. The moment when I will have my revenge" said Death Gun and began to take out his handgun.

Naruto's room  
The hood figure slowly took out the syringe of succinylcholine and waited for the signal to inject at Naruto's unconscious figure.

With Shin

Shin looked fearfully as Death Gun began to pray and then point his gun at his chest.  
"This is a good bye. Sayonara, Hitokiri Battousai" said Death Gun.  
With that sound of shot was heard. Also the camera was flying above broadcasting everything to the people outside. 


	11. Chapter 11: Death Gun's counter move

BoB tournament  
Abandoned city

There was a gravely silence and only the sound of wind blowing was heard. Death Gun still pointing his gun after the shot. On the ground, Shin lied motionlessly. His eyes was covered by his hair.  
At the building, not far from the incident, Sinon looked in shock as Shin lied motionlessly at the ground. Her eyes began to tear up.  
"Naruto!" screamed Sinon horrified.

Standby area

All the players looked horrified as Shin was shot by Death Gun. They still remember the day Death Gun shoot Xexeed through the monitor. They all began to shake in fear as one more player has been killed by Death Gun.

ALO  
Yggdrasil City

Asuna, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, Yui, Wendy and Klein looked horrified as Death Gun shot a helpless Shin on the ground. Then they saw Shin's figure went limp. They recalled how Pale Rider was killed the same way.  
"No! Naruto-kun!" shouted Leafa with tears on her eyes.  
"Tou-chan!" shouted Wendy with wet eyes  
"Naruto-san!"  
"Naruto!" shouted Klien and Asuna at the same time.  
Lisbeth just watched the scene on the screen with wide disbelieving eyes. She refused to believe what is happening now is real. Suddenly, she felt her knees wobbling and fell to her knees.  
"It can't be true..." muttered Lisbeth with empty voice.

BoB tournament.  
Abandoned city

Death Gun looked down at Shin's motionless figure and said.  
"Finally, I have gotten rid of you. Next, are that black swordsman and that woman. Fare well, Hitokiri Battousai" said Death Gun and turned his back and began to leave.  
Sinon snapped out of her shock and glared daggers at Death Gun. She charged her Hecate and aimed it at Death Gun's head. She opened fire, but Death Gun side step and dodge the shot with ease. Sinon gritted her teeth in anger and frustration. Death Gun took out his Silent Assasin and was about to shot Sinon.  
At the ground, Shin's finger began to move a bit. The moment Death Gun was about to shoot Sinon, Shin opened his eyes and charged at Death Gun from behind. Death Gun felt the movement behind him and turned back to see Shin charged at him with his Hades in hand. Shin began to shoot Death Gun rapidly. Death Gun decided to take cover. Shin put back his Hades to his back then unsheathed Murasame and jumped high in the air and used Ryukansen: Tsumuji to descent fast to Death Gun's location. Death Gun jumped up to avoid the strike. But Shin reacts immediately and uses Ryusousen to strike Death Gun rapidly. It was so unexpected that Death Gun could only raised his Black Star type 54 to shield himself from the whole damage. But the result is the destruction of his 'death gun'. Death Gun saw his gun was destroyed and asked Shin in rage.  
"How the heck do you alive? I shot you with my 'death gun'. You should have died!"  
"My name is Shin, short for Shinigami. And Shinigami couldn't die" said Shin and smirked.  
'Nice job, Kirito, Agil! Leave the rest to me' thought Shin.  
Sinon looked at shock and couldn't understood anything. She wondered what the heck is happening here.  
'H-how the heck is he alive? Didn't Death Gun just shot him with that gun? What is going on here?' wondered Sinon still shock that Naruto is still alive. On the other hand, she was extremely glad that Naruto is alive. But she still curios how did he survive.  
Standby area  
All players looked at shock as Shin stood up from the ground and engaged Death Gun in a battle once again.  
"H-he is still alive? I don't understand anything. What is happening here?" asked one player.  
"I also don't understand anything. Maybe if we continue to watch, we may find out" asked the other player.  
They all nodded and continued to observe the battle.

ALO  
Yggdrasil city

They all began to scream in happiness when they saw Naruto stood up and began to fight Death Gun.  
"I thought so. There is no way Naruto could let himself get killed so easy. That troublemaker... Make us all worried for nothing. When he return I gonna punish him for that action" said Asuna sighed and smiled in relief.  
"But how did he survive? You saw what happened to that Pale dude right?" asked Klein not understand anything.  
Asuna just smiled and looked out.  
'So you guys have done it, Kirito-kun'  
Kazuto's house  
Kazuto sighed in relief seeing Naruto stood up and engaged Death Gun in a battle.  
"That was such a risky plan. But we still manage to pull it off" said Kazuto with a sweat drop from nervousness. He recalled the moment second phase passed.

Flashback  
30 seconds after Naruto was shot.

_Kazuto looked at the screen and saw Death Gun aimed his handgun at Naruto. He waited for the shot to happened and contact Agil, that was in a secret room directly under Naruto's room. Agil appeared just in time to stop the hood figure from injecting succinylcholine to Naruto's heart. But something unexpected happened, the hood figure after failed injecting the drug , threw some strange device on Naruto's body that stick on his body and won't came off. Agil tried to take it off but it was no use. It just stuck there no matter what. Agil tried to interrogate the figure that was Shinkawa Kyouji. But he refused to tell anything__  
_End Flashback.

Kazuto looked back at the screen which displayed the tournament.  
"Be careful, Naruto. I don't know what is that device that is currently stuck on your body" said Kirito with narrowed eyes.

BoB tournament  
Abandoned city

Death Gun's eyes glowed red and the steam was coming out of his skeleton mask. He stared at Shin and said.  
"So you managed to figure out my method of killing players through avatars. I should have not underestimated you like that. After all, you are the genius that created the Skills Transferring System"  
"That trick you use is to simple to deduce. First, you used that special mantle of yours to learn the address of the player. After that, with the combination of your partners, that will sneak in the victim's house, you shot from that gun of yours at the victim in the game. At the same time, your partners will inject the victims with the drug that stop the heart. Because of that trick, you managed to fool everyone in GGO, that you actually has the supernatural power. Now, that you have lost that gun of yours, you won't be able to kill anyone anymore. Just surrender" said Shin looked at Death Gun.  
At the building not far from them both, Sinon listened to explanation and began to understand how Naruto managed to survive.  
"So that's it! Naruto has known Death Gun's trick and waited for this moment to prove to the people outside that his ability is nothing but a mere trick. With this action, all the fear in the people's hearts with erased themselves. So he is only pretend to be dead, so that He could catch Death Gun of guard to destroy his gun" deduced Sinon nodding her head.

Standby area

After hearing Shin's explanation, people began to murmur to themselves.  
"So that was just a trick? And that Death Gun doesn't actually has any power at all!" said one player.  
"He has fooled us from the very beginning. That bastard!" replied the other player with anger.  
"But that didn't changed the fact that he has killed 4 persons already" retorted the other player.  
"It's over now. Shin-san has destroyed his gun. So he can't use the same method anymore. Furthermore I'd like to see Shin-san kicked his butt" said the other player and looked at the screen to continue to observe the battle.

Abandoned city

Death Gun looked at Shin then he looked down to the ground and his body began to shake. Shin raised his eyebrow in surprise. Then the laugh was heard from Death Gun. The camera that broadcasting the battle has disappeared already.  
"Hahahaha. Bravo, Hitokiri Battousai. You managed to not only exposed my trick, but also erased the fear in people's heart. But with that said who said that you are safe? I told you before I am gonna kill you in this game!"  
Then Death Gun took the other gun from his back very fast and shot at Shin. Shin was very surprised by what he said and couldn't dodge the bullet in time. Thus the bullet hits his shoulder. Something unexpected happened. Suddenly, Shin felt such intense pain that it's like he could felt IRL.  
"Arghh!" shouted Shin with wide eyes and shock. The pain is so intense that he fell to his knees. Shin glared at Death Gun with his knees and asked shakily.  
"W-what the heck is going on?"  
Death Gun began to laugh even louder and said with glee.  
"Well, it wouldn't change anything, so I will tell you. I expected that my 'phantom bullet' plan could failed. That's why I created the second back-up plan specifically for you. The moment my partner has failed to inject you with succinylcholine, he managed to do one last thing. He succeed to three the advance electro shocker to your body. That is a special electro shocker the moment it stuck to your host it won't came out until I was defeated. It has a the electromagnetic signal that link with your Amusphere and mine. In other words, every time you take damage from me, you will be shock IRL. Didn't it remind you of the time 2 years ago in ALO, huh? I heard you nearly die that time. But I will make sure that you will die for real this time" said Death Gun and prepared to recharge his gun to shoot at Shin.  
Shin hold to his shoulder with gritted teeth and glared daggers at Death Gun.  
'Shit! I didn't expect for him to have a backup plan. I need to retreat in order to analyze the situation. But it's easy said than done. How the heck am I supposed to escape when Death Gun is right in front of me?' thought Shin with nervous face.  
Death Gun pointed his handgun at Shin and was about to shoot. Suddenly, he felt a bullet line aiming to his head and looked at the direction where the line came from.  
On top of the building, Mana lied on the ground with her main weapon, Venus Eradicator-XI, pointed at Death Gun.( It's Mana's pactio rifle). Venus Eradicator-XI is the only blaster that can shoot with equal or even greater speed with physical guns. Like the other Roman numeral weapon it has the extreme mode to shoot railgun. Mana had received this weapon when she hunted the boss of the 80 floor.  
Mana opened fire with her rifle at Death Gun. The beam coming from the rifle flew with such great speed that Death Gun barely managed to dodge the shot.  
Seeing he is at disadvantage now, Death Gun decided to use his mantle to disappear from the battlefield.  
Shin saw Death Gun has gone and breathe out in relief. Then he saw Sinon came out of the building and began to approach him. Mana also jumped down from the building and began to approach Shin.  
"Are you ok, Naruto?" asked Sinon with worried eyes.  
"Yeah, but my shoulder still hurt" answered Shin rubbing his shoulder. Then Shin turned to Mana and asked.  
"Not that I am not glad that you saved me. But why do you decided to interfere? I warned you about his ability right?"  
"I have arrived here the moment you were shot down. I knew that you can't be taken down so easily so I decided to observe. Then I saw Death Gun shoots you in the shoulder and saw how you screamed on pain. I decide to interfere as I didn't want you to be taken down by anyone, but me" answered Mana with cool eyes.  
"So what are you going to do now? Each time you take damage from Death Gun you will be electrocute IRL" said Sinon looking at Shin with serious face.  
Shino's began to your cold like ice that send shivers down two girls that standing beside him.  
"Something like that won't stop me. I told you guys before, I will kill Death Gun with my own two hands. I will rest for a bit then I will find him and end him. I have look in the face of death twice, the third time won't be any different" said Shin and slowly stood up.  
Sinon looked at him with worried eyes. She felt so terrified the moment Shin was shot. Her heart beat so much faster and she felt so much hated to Death Gun. She wanted to rip him apart for killng Naruto. Naruto has saved her life by shoved her away from the stun bullet. Even though they've met not too long, he still risk his life for hers. Slowly she touched her heart and still feel it beating very fast. It only beat this fast whether she is near Naruto. Then her eyes widen in realization. There is no mistake here. She has fallen in love with Naruto. Asada Shino loves Uzumaki Yuuki Naruto. Then she remembered that he already has two girlfriends IRL already. She looked down on the ground dejected.  
Mana looked at Shin with admirable look. She feels so much respect to Naruto now. Even though his life is in danger his heart and resolve is unwavering. That's why she want to fight this person so bad. The person that had experience near-death experience twice, and not afraid to look that face of death one more time. She want to fight him so much now. It won't matter if she win or lose. All she want is to battle Naruto with everything that she got.  
"Well, let's go and find a cave to hide from the satellite scan. But you guys can actually go your ways. Now, that Death Gun can't kill anybody anymore, you guys can continue with the tournament. I have a task that I need to fulfill no matter what" said Shin and began to walk away.  
"Wait! I will go with you. There is no way I am leaving you in a condition you are now" said Sinon and went to Shin's side.  
"As Death Gun can no longer kill for real. I'll back you up Shin-san. I won't integer with you battle with Death Gun. But I want to watch the battle with my own eyes" said Mana looking at Shin.  
"Alright, first need to find a cave to hide from the satellite scan and rest the body. Then we will create the plan of action" said Shin then they all began to leave the abandoned city.

Naruto's room

Kazuto has arrived at Naruto's old house and walked in his room. There he saw some kind of device stuck to Naruto's unconscious body.  
"Is it what you told me about, Agil?" asked Kazuto walking to Naruto's side.  
Agil sat on the bed near Naruto turned his head to Kazuto and answered.  
"Yeah, I can't take it off no matter what. Also there was a moment when that device suddenly electrocutes Naruto. I think that this is the backup plan of Death Gun" answered Agil with narrowed eyes and rubbing his chin in thought.  
"I think it is. So where is the companion?" asked Kazuto.  
"I have knock him out. He struggled too much and refused to tell anything. He is in the scarf now" answered Agil.  
"Well, let's turn him in the police and log in ALO. I need to explain everything to Asuna. Staying there won't change the situation anymore. Now it's all up too Naruto. We can't help him anymore, except to believe in him" said Kazuto looking at Agil.  
"Yeah, you are right. The final phase is entirely on you Naruto" said Agil and looked at Naruto's figure.  
With that they picked up the unconscious body of Shinkawa Kyouji and walked out of the room.

Sinon's house

The hood figure saw that Death Gun failed in killing Shin. He looked at Sinon's unconscious figure then walked out of the house.  
"Xaxa, you a shame to Laughing Coffin. I will take care of him now" said the hood figure and began to walk away. The wind blowing his jacket and good dramatically. 


	12. Sinon's confession & final confrontation

ALO  
Yggdrasil City

Kirito and Agil had logged in ALO and were currently retelling Asuna and the others about Naruto's plan in exposing Death Gun's identity.  
"So the reason that he don't want you to log in GGO is this plan?" asked Asuna looking at Kirito  
Kirito nodded his head and said.  
"That's right. Naruto with his observing skill and sharp deduction has managed to expose Death Gun's method of killing after the first time that they met. But that's not all. Death Gun had expected that his plan may failed, so he created a back up plan..."  
"What is that plan?" asked Leafa worriedly.  
"The moment the companion failed to inject Naruto with the drug, he managed to threw a device to Naruto's body. The strange thing is that it stuck to Naruto's body and won't came off. Then there is a moment that it suddenly electrocute Naruto. I am afraid that, that device is the advance custom electric shocker" said Agil and clutch his knuckle.  
The girls all gasped and began to think if there is any way that they could help Naruto.  
"Isn't there away to take that electro shocker off Naruto-kun's body?" ask Lisbeth worriedly.  
"I am afraid no. No matter what we try, it's still stick to Naruto's body. All we can do now is to watch the tournament to the end and believe in Naruto" said Kirito solemnly and shook his head. He then turned to the huge screen in front of him.  
The girls hearing that all had worried face and felt really anxious.  
'Naruto/Naruto-kun please be careful' everybody in the room thought at once.

BoB tournament  
Desert

Shin, Sinon and Mana has been walking through a desert for a while. Sinon opened the terminal and began to search for the closest cave. She looked to her right and notice there is one not far from their location.  
"There is one cave not far from our location. I think we should go there to avoid the satellite scan" said Sinon turned to Shin and Mana.  
"Alright, then let's head there" said Shin.  
With that the three of them began to head to the cave.

Time skip  
In the cave

Shin, Sinon and Mana walked in the cave. Then Shin turned to the other two and said.  
"We will wait here to avoid the next satellite scan and plan the next move"  
Shin said and sat down near the brick wall.  
"Before we plan the next move. Could you please tell us your whole story with Death Gun, Shin-san?" asked Mana and sat down beside him.  
Sinon also very curious about his story and sat down next to him as well.  
Shin looked at Mana then Sinon and sigh.  
"Ok, I will tell you guys my story. It all start in a game called SAO or Sword Art Online. It was the first VRMMO, so lots if players decided to try. At first nothing dangerous happened, but all changed when a hood figure came out of the panel and began to declare that from now on if the HP hits zero then you will die for real. The hood figure was none other then Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of the game. Practically all players were scared to die so no one attempted to clear the first floor. But then there is a party created to clear the floor. Me and my two other friends joined them as well to show the people that there is still hope to clear this death game. It was tough but we managed to clear the first floor. After that people began to believe in themselves and more began to join the clearing party. Some time has passed and things seems to be normal, but then I heard the rumours of the creation of the PK guilds. Normally, PK guilds are not a big deal, but in SAO is a different matter. That's why I dedicated myself to kill and destroy all the PK guilds and its members. One day, I heard the rumours of the orange guild that want to destroy the regular guild. I went to the location of their meeting and killed all of them except one person. That person after survive gave me the title of Hitokiri Battousai, because of that incident. Sometime later, when I hunt down the rare meal called ragout rabbit. I run in the remain members of red guild Laughing Coffin. The rest of the guild was destroyed by the clearing party already. Ten remain members managed to find where I hide and the battle started. It was a tough battle, but my skills still better than them. The result is 7 members were killed by me and the remaining 3 managed to escape. And one of that three is Death Gun. He wanted to have a revenge against me, so bad that he killed the famous players of GGO in order to deliver a message to me. That's why that I said that Death Gun is my most foolish mistake" Shin retell his story to Mana and Sinon.  
"Then why did he target me? He already knew your identity already right?" asked Sinon with a pale face recall the moment she nearly die.  
"I guess he target you because he want me to fall to madness or to make me suffer by watching one of my precious one get killed" said Shin looking at Sinon.  
Sinon turned her head away when he said 'the precious one'. Then she recalled the moment Shin shoved her away and asked.  
"Why did you were there? I thought you had run away to the stadium. Did you actually know that Death Gun will appear?" Asked Sinon curiously.  
"Well, I was about to run to the stadium, but then I felt a malicious feeling coming from your way, so I decided to return. And I was just in time. If I was late even a second, you may not be here now, Shino-chan" said Shin with a serious face.  
Sinon looked down silently to the ground. That moment, Mana decided to ask.  
"So, what is the plan Shin-san? I want to hear what you want to say"  
"Hmm, first we need to know how many players left" said Shin and showed his index finger.  
"Ok, I will go outside to check on the terminal" said Mana and stood up and walked outside.  
Sinon seeing this is her chance began to drag Shin further to the cave. Shin just raised his eyebrow in surprise and looked at Sinon. Sinon just looked at Shin. Shin sighed and to let her drag him away.  
"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Shin crossed his hands.  
Sinon fidgeted nervously and said.  
"W-well, I want to say thank you for saving my life. And thank you for showing to me the means of true strength"  
Shin blinked at that and said.  
"Well, it was nothing after all you are my friend. I will do everything to protect my friends. They are my precious ones after all"  
Sinon felt nervous about the question she about to ask him, but she gained the courage and asked.  
"W-what do you think about me? Like a woman I mean"  
Shin looked at her surprised and asked.  
"Why do you suddenly ask that question?"  
Sinon looked at Shin irritated and said annoyed.  
"Just answer the question or not answer at all"  
Shin looked at Sinon with nervous look and said.  
"W-well, I think you a really attractive both in game and IRL. I'd say any guy would be lucky to have you"  
Sinon blushed at that then she paused for a second and decided to said.  
"You said that I should find my precious person in order to get stronger. I think I already find that person. When me and me IRL merged in one, I thought about that person. I think that person is the only one that can understand me. Although, he is super annoying and irritate me sometimes, he is still precious to me"  
Shin hearing that widen his eyes, as he understand who she was talking about. Then he smiled at her and asked.  
"Ho, and I wonder who is that person?"  
Sinon just rolled her eyes at his pretending action. She then turned to Shin and smiled softly.  
"I know that you already has two girlfriends, but I don't care I want to be with you. I realized that the moment Death Gun shoots you. I thought you has died and felt that my heart has been ripped out. At the same time, I felt the incredible amount towards Death Gun. I want to blow his head for killing you. Then I find out that you are still alive and feel relief and happiness. That is the moment I realized, that I love you, Naruto"  
Shin looked at her wide eyes at her confession and stood silent at shock for a while. Sinon touched his cheek gently. Shin snapped out of the trance and stuttered.  
"Y-you love me? B-but I thought... But-... When-?... How?" Shin couldn't asked her a decent question, he was too shock.  
"So do you accept me as your third girlfriend? Of course, I will talk to your other two girls about this" asked Sinon gently slowly looking at him.  
"I-I... Well, I am very glad that you feel like that about me. Still it will be very weird. Three girlfriends? That's definitely not normal... But who said I am normal to begin with?" answered Shin then grinned widely and embrace her to the waist. Sinon leaned in his chest and sigh.  
"To tell the truth I was attracted to you the moment I saw you laughed when we ride a buggy" said Shin buried his face in her hair.  
"Well, back then I think you are an arrogant bastard and a shameless flirt" said Sinon with a smirk. Shin turned her around and said with his eyebrow raised.  
"Ho, and who is the one that fall in love with this arrogant bastard, huh?"  
Sinon just punched his chest jokingly and said.  
"Shut up!"  
Shin laughed heartily and embraced her tighter. Sinon leaned in his embrace and felt so safe, she just want to stay like this forever.  
"Ehem... I didn't interrupt anything am I" said Mana looking at the scene amused.  
Sinon felt embarrassed and was about to get out from Shin's embrace, but Shin just hold her tighter not letting her stood up.  
"Well, we are a couple now. So you actually interrupt us, but it's not time for jokes. Did you find out how many players has left?" asked Shin looking at Mana seriously.  
"Yeah, I was very surprised when find out. There are actually only 8 players left, including us. When I walked out of the cave, there is a chance that the satellite managed to scan me. So there maybe some players that will come here. We need to prepare for battle just in case they appeared" answered Mana.  
Shin and Sinon nodded their head. Then Shin turned to the two and said.  
"The plan of action is simple. You guys will defeat any players that will stand in my way. While I will go to the open place, Death Gun will definitely fired from his rifle at me. I can feel his killing intent so I will manage to dodge the shot. I want Shino-chan to try to destroy his rifle. Then I will have a duel with him. If he really want to kill me as Laughing Coffin member, he will brought his old weapon to finish me off"  
Sinon looked at Shin and asked.  
"Is it really necessary?"  
"What do you mean, Shino-chan?" asked Shin not understood what she want to say.  
"I mean is it really necessary for you to fight Death Gun? Death Gun could no longer kill players because you destroyed his gun right? So we could just wait here for someone to win and commit suicide. With this you won't need to face Death Gun and being electrocute IRL anymore" said Sinon looked at Shin.  
Shin looked at her for a while and said.  
"Yeah, I could do that, but I won't. I want to correct my past mistake. The mistake that took away four innocent lives. Death Gun knew me too well. He knew that I won't back away from this challenge. That's why he put the shocker toy body IRL in order to kill me in battle. No matter, what happened I don't want you two to interfere this is the battle that I need to finish"  
Shin said to both of them. Mana smirked and said.  
"Don't worry I won't. Cause I will be busy to fight Yamikaze. After all I am the only one that appeared in his terminal"  
"Yamikaze?" asked Sinon surprised.  
"You know him Shino-chan?" asked Shin looked at Sinon.  
"He is the finalist of the past BoB. He took the second place. He is purely the AGI type, so he is focus in speed more than strength. His nickname is Run-Gun Demon" Sinon explained to Shin.  
"Run-Gun?" asked Shin with a sweat drop.  
"Run and Gun. It's a battle style like that. You shoot the target and run away before the enemy could noticed. He only lost to Xexeed, because he didn't prepared for his rare equipments" said Sinon.  
"That means he is the strongest player in Japan server now. And I will take him down" said Mana smirking widely with a glint in her eyes.

ALO  
Yggdrasil City

Everybody is sitting at the sofa and all have worry faces. They looked at the screen, but the camera only showed the empty desert. Then the door opened and a man with long blue hair with glasses walked in.  
"Chrysheight! You are late!" said Lisbeth with a frown.  
"S-sorry, I came here at top speed from the save point. If ALO had speed limits. They would've taken my license" said Chrysheight and began to walk to them.  
Asuna looked at him displeasingly then she stood up and approached Chrysheight.  
"Why did you decided to hire my brother for something so dangerous? You knew that his life will be in danger right? Why still decide to go with it?" asked Asuna and glared at Chrysheight.  
Chrysheight saw the scary expression on Asuna's face and gulp then waving his hands forward.  
"I-It's true that I want a meeting with him about what happened in GGO, but after hearing the story Naruto-kun decided himself to log in to see with his own eyes. He also said that it was his mistake and he alone will correct it. I didn't force him or anything. But I am very impressed with Naruto-kun. His resolve did not waver even a bit, even knowing he has a chance to die"  
"Kuso, why the heck did he always do the things silently and alone? If I knew something like that would happen, I'd log in GGO as well" said Klein clutching his fists.  
"Death Gun is one of the survivors during the encounter with Naruto at floor 74. He knew about Naruto's character that he won't ever run away from the battlefield. That's why he put the electro shocker on Naruto's body IRL because he knew that Naruto won't back away from the battle no matter what. And of course he wouldn't be so foolish as challenging Naruto knowing he won't have a chance to win. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu maybe a terrified style for many, but even that style has weakness. I am sure that Death Gun, during this past year has studied about Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu and found a way to counter this style" said Kirito with narrowed eyes.  
"Are you saying that Naruto don't have a chance to win, Kirito-kun?" asked Asuna with narrowed eyes.  
"No, we are talking about Naruto here. He is a genius that can adapt to the situation really quick. He will find a way to win... Though there is a worst case scenario" said Kirito looking at them all.  
"What is it?" asked Klein with interest sipping his wine.  
"Naruto has been suppressed his bloodlust as much as he can. But with the situation now... there is a chance that he will let all it out. Then he will become a true demon that will destroy anything in his path until his bloodlust will be satisfied" answered Kirito with a serious expression.  
"Will it really be that terrifying?" asked Silica fearfully.  
"I never see it personally. But I know that Naruto suppressed his bloodlust even when killing. The moment he let it all out... You could say that it will be like facing death itself" said Kirito looking at Silica.  
Everybody felt shivers down their spine. They looked at the screen and wondered when it will all end.

BoB tournament  
In the cave

Shin stood up from his sitting position and turned to his two companions and said.  
"Alright, I will head to the open field now. Mana-san, I leave Yamikaze to you. Shino-chan, try to your best to destroy Death Gun's Silent Assassin. After that, I will handle the rest"  
"Leave Yamikaze to me, Shin-san. I won't let him interfere in your battle" said Mana looking at Shin.  
Sinon grabbed Shin's hand and said with worried voice.  
"Please, be careful out there Naruto. I know you strong. But..."  
Shin turned to Sinon and touched her cheek gently and smiled.  
"Don't worry, everything will be ok, Shino-chan. Just focus on your task. I promise that I won't die"  
"Then let's head out" said Mana.  
With that the three of them move out of the cave to the battlefield.

Time skip  
Desert

Sinon choose her position high up in the steel tower. She stood in position and began to look through the scope of Hecate. She looked at the position where Shin where currently standing. Shin turned to her and smiled. Then she turned to the west and saw Mana with her Venus Eradicator-XI ready to shoot the target.  
"Yamikaze is coming from the west. Mana will take care of him there. If Death Gun want to shoot Naruto down then he must shoot to his blind spot which means from the east where Naruto's back is currently face. If he takes a shot to his head or heart everything will be over, also he will shoot while invisible. But Naruto will manage to dodge it. After all, he could deflect my shot from Hecate at the distance of a mere ten meters. After I pinpointed his bullets location, my job is destroying his rifle. I must focus on this task. I won't fail Naruto" said Sinon looking through the scope.

With Shin

Shin is standing at the desert and feels the wind blowing. He looked at the full moon and began to close his eyes to feel Death Gun's killing intent. He felt the sound of steps coming from the west and felt the presence of Mana not far from the steps.  
'Southwest. It must be Yamikaze. Mana will handle Yamikaze'

With Sinon

Sinon looked at southwest and saw Yamikaze approached Mana's location very fast.  
'He is fast. Can you really defeat him Sougeki no Mana?'

With Mana

Mana saw Yamikaze rushed to her location with great speed. She opened fire from her rifle at Yamikaze. The beam coming at great speed to Yamikaze, but Yamikaze moves to the right very fast to dodge the beam and continue to run to Mana. Mana saw he is close and took out her twin guns and engaged Yamikaze. Yamikaze saw Mana's figure and smirked. He began to run and shoot at the same time. Mana managed to predict his shots and dodge gracefully. Yamikaze saw he missed and decided to hide at the brick wall not far from there. Mana smirked at that and took out her Venus Eradicator and changed it to extreme mode. And began to charge the energy to shoot a railgun.  
Yamikaze still didn't know anything, hide behind the brick wall. Suddenly, there is a huge railgun beam coming at him with ridiculous speed. He did not expected it at all and gasped in shock. But that's all he could do, as after that the railgun completely annihilate both his avatar and the brick wall that he has hide behind.  
Mana put down her gun with cool eyes and said.  
"I have handled Yamikaze, Shin-san. The rest is up to you"  
With that Mana began to approach Shin's location.

With Shin

Shin still closed his eyes and tried to find Death Gun's killing intent.  
'Concentrate... Feel his killing intent and the direction that the shot will come' thought Shin with closed eyes.  
Suddenly, he felt the wind has changed and something is come at great speed from his back. His eyes snapped open and he jumped up to do a somersault in mid air to dodge the bullet. He looked behind from his shoulder and saw the bullet hit the tower and caused it to collapse. He then saw the prediction line showed at his head and unsheathe Murasame to deflect bullets that coming his way, at the same time charge forward to the location where the bullets coming from.

With Sinon

Sinon saw the way Shin dodged the first sniper shot of Death Gun and was deeply impressed. Then she began to look through her scope at the location where Shin is charging in. She saw Shin continued to deflect the bullets and change the view to the right to see Death Gun lied at the small cave and shooting from there. She began to aim at his head.  
Death Gun saw the prediction line at his head and change his aim at Sinon's location. Then he and Sinon opened fire from rifles at the same time. The bullets flew from different direction, and seem that they will collide to each other. But Sinon's bullet missed by a mere 0.5mm and flew past Death Gun's bullet. The result was Death Gun's bullet managed to destroy the scope of Hecate, while Sinon's bullet managed to destroy Death Gun's Silent Assassin entirely.  
Death Gun threw his rifle away after see it was destroyed. Shin continued to run to the location of Death Gun.  
Sinon looked at her Hecate and then looked back at the battlefield.  
"I finished my task perfectly. Now, it's all up to you, Naruto" said Sinon looking ahead. Behind her Mana had arrived and looked to the location of incoming battle as well.  
"I deduce that Yanikaze is taken care off if you are here" said Sinon turning to Mana.  
"Yeah. But what I want to see is this battle" said Mana and looked ahead.  
With Shin  
Shin continued to run to the location of Death Gun and thought.  
'Good job, Shino-chan, Mana-san. I will take care of the rest now'  
He looked ahead and saw Death Gun coming out from his hiding place with some kind of weapon in his hand. Shin was about to use battoujutsu to strike at Death Gun. But Death Gun expected it to happen and dodge to the right swiftly. Shin was shocked that he managed to dodge the strike. Death Gun used that moment to strike at Shin's shoulder. Shin snapped back just in time to deflect the strike and jumped back. Then he looked closely at the weapon and widens his eyes.  
"The estoc? But that means..." muttered Shin with wide eyes.

ALO  
Yggdrasil City

Everyone there watched the battle of Naruto and Death Gun has started. Then Death Gun revealed his weapon and Kirito immediately recognize it.  
"The estoc? He is the same one that attacked me first during the battle in SAO. What is his name again?... Kuso, I can't recall it!" said Kirito and gritted his teeth in frustration.  
"Yeah, there was definitely a skilled estoc user in LC. But I don't know his name" said Asuna with a frown on her face.  
BoB tournament  
Desert  
Shin looked at the estoc then turn his attention at Death Gun and said.  
"Such a strange weapon choice in GGO, don't you think. I've never heard that there were actually metal blades in GGO, mine is a custom made but it also didn't create from the metal" said Shin looking at Death Gun.  
"You should have studied more, Hitokiri Battousai. You can make it with the gun-blade skill. Though the quality is not like in SAO, but it will still do. I specifically create this blade to end your life, Hitokiri Battousai" said Death Gun with his glowing eyes.  
"You actually think that you could defeat me? Have you forgot the day I wiped out the remain of your guild, except you and the other two?" said Shin with cold blue eyes.  
"I admit that you were the strongest swordsman back there in SAO. But that's all in the past now. Do you really think that I will face you unprepared? During the past year, I have studied and research every move, attack pattern and the way you move. You won't be able to win here Battousai. You will die here with a painful death. After that I will take care of those two" said Death Gun with a steam coming out of his skeleton mask.  
"I won't die here. After I finished with you I will come for the other surviving members of your guild as well. To spare the three of you was my most foolish mistake. And don't think that I don't know your name. When I decided to hunt the PK guilds, I studied every members information and name. That estoc... Those glowing red eyes... You are none other than Akame no XaXa!" said Shin then pointed his finger at Death Gun.  
"Bravo, you even managed to recall my old name. But... That will be the last thing that you will do! " said Death Gun and charged at Shin with ridiculous speed and began to strike him with his estoc multiple times.  
Shin gritted his teeth and tried to defend himself. As Death Gun said he knew all his movements and by pass Shin easily to deliver a strike to his stomach to send Shin flew back at a certain distance. Shin received a strike and widened his eyes in pain and looked shakily at Death Gun with glared eyes. Death Gun just looked down at Shin and said.  
"I told you before, I know all your movements and your techniques. All you can do now is to wait when death will be coming to take you. I will help to you reach hell AQAP"  
Death Gun's eyes glowing more intensely and the steam coming out of his mask. 


	13. Chapter 13: Struggle & Bloodlust

ALO

Yggdrasil City

Kirito and the others looked at the screen and saw that the final battle between Death Gun and Naruto had started. They saw Naruto used battoujutsu to slash at Death Gun, but Death Gun seems to know that will happen and managed to dodge. Then he strikes at Naruto's shoulder, though Naruto managed to deflect that. They listened to the conversation of Naruto and Death Gun.

"It's as I deduced Death Gun has studied about Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu in order to defeat Naruto. But Naruto still has a trump card" said Kirito still looking at the screen intently.

"And what's that trump card, Kirito-kun?" asked Asuna curiously and everybody there also turned their attention to Kirito.

"The move that strike down the Demon General Sakaki Kojiro. Ultimate technique of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki. One hit kill move, which risk your own life in order to execute that" answered Kirito looking at the kneeling figure of Naruto at the screen.

Then they heard Naruto called out Death Gun's past name in SAO. Kirito, Asuna, and Klein's eyes widen at that. "So, his past indentity is the second-in-command of LC. The right hand of PoH. Akame no XaXa..." muttered Kirito

BoB tournament

Desert

Shin glared at Death Gun and slowly stood up. Then he charged forward and began to strike at Death Gun. Death Gun used his estoc and deflects the strikes easily. Shin jumped passed Death Gub and began to spin to perform Ryuukansen. Death Gun put his esctoc behind his back to deflect the strike. Shin saw his attack failed and gritted his teeth in frustration. Then he shoved the Murasame to the ground to perform Doryuusen.

The earthen debris caused by Doryuusen began to fly at Death Gun with inpressive speed, but Death Gun began to change his stance. With the left hand hold at the back of the handle of the estoc and the right hand raised forward with open palm.(Saito Hajime Gatotsu stance from Rurouni Kenshin). And with that he charge forward like a bullet at the Doryuusen and shoved his sword forward with such speed and power that it nullified the Doryuusen in instant.

Shin watched in shock at what happened. Never in his like had he seen any one nullified Doryuusen. All the former enemies tried to avoid it, but not to nullify it.

Death Gun stood in normal stance and turned to Shin slowly with his glowing red eyes.

"You don't even have a slight chance at winning this battle, Hitokiri Battousai. Your chance of winning this battle is zero. Just hold to your pathetic life and tried to survive every second. But you will die here. Nobody will be able to help you. Then you will watch from hell as I finished off those other two"

"I won't let that happen! You already kill four innocent people with your dirty trick. I won't lose to someone like you!" shouted Shin and glared at Death Gun.

Death Gun tilted his head aside and asked

"Ho? And how are you gonna defeat me when I know all your moves? You are just bluffing. You had breath too many rotten air of reality, your sword no longer as sharp and deadly as before. You won't even worthy the title of Hitokiri Battousai anymore. The past you will be very disappointed watching you become so weak as you are now"

Shin continued to glare at Death Gun, but noticed he was right.

'He is right. How the heck am I supposed to win against him? He knows all of my moves... Wait, I still have that technique... Yeah, there is no way Death Gun can counter this technique. Even if he managed to dodge the first strike the second will come even with more force and finished him' thought Shin and the fire of determination burned once again in his eyes.

Shin began to sheathe his Murasame back and stood back to battoujutsu stance. Death Gun saw Shin changed his stance and narrowed his eyes. Then Shin disappeared and reappeared in front of Death Gun. Death Gun stumbled a little in surprise. Then Shin unsheathed his sword and a twinkle star come out when unsheathe. Shin focused all his strength in the battoujutsu strike and slashed at Death Gun aiming for his hip. Death Gun managed to deflect the strike. But suddenly, the space was distort and create the air vacuum pulling Death Gun in. At the same,Shin turned around ,after failed to deliver the first strike, he prepared the second strike. Death Gun saw he was being continued to pull in the vacuum. And decided to use the Gatotsu with all his might and shoved forward with all the speed and power he can use. The result was the shocking wave of Death Gun's Gatotsu and the vacuum of Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki created the shock wave that blew them away from each other. Shin was blasted back and lied in I'd back with a complete shock face. He couldn't beloved that the ultimate move of Hiten Mitsurugi was counter like this. Death Gun stood up shakingly after the blast and slowly began to approach the shocked Shin, which lied motionlessly on the ground.

Death Gun stood above Shin with his glowing eyes and said.

"You really think that I don't know about that move? It's true I didn't expect the vacuum to be create and for you to execute the second strike, but I knew that your trump card is this move. You asked why? Because, we started to spying you from the distance the day you wipe Titan Hands. Of course, during the time you defeat the Demon General, our spy was there as well, and delivered the information to me. You've lost,Battousai. Now it's time to die"

With that Death Gun began to raise his estoc high in the air.

With Sinon and Mana

Sinon and Mana watches the harsh battle that is currently happen in the middle of desert. They saw how all of Shin's strike was countered by Death Gun.

"Naruto..." muttered Sinon with worried look.

Mana just watched the battle silently, she was really drawn to this battle. All those sword techniques that both are using fascinate her very much. They watched as suddenly Shin disappeared and reappeared in front of Death Gun and performed a slash with such force that the sand behind his feet flew up. But Death Gun still somehow managed to deflect it. Then something unexpected happened, the moment Death Gun deflect the strike the vacuum air space was created between them. And they saw Shin began to turn to deliver the second strike. Then they saw that Death Gun was being slowly pulled in the vacuum space. They thought that there is no way that Death Gun could deflect this strike. But they were wrong, Death Gun shoved his esctoc forward with such speed and power to create the shock wave to collide with the vaccum space. The result was the blast between the two swordsman and they flew back at a certain distance. Then they saw that Shin was lying on his back and didn't seem to stand back up. Death Gun began to approach him then said something to him and raised his estoc up.

Sinon saw that and screamed desperately

"No! Naruto stand up! Stand up, please!"

ALO

Yggdrasil City

Kirito saw Naruto performed Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki and was confident that the battle will be over now. What happened next caused him to widen his eyes in horror and in disbelief.

"W-what? The ultimate technique of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu was defeated? It's just impossible!" muttered Kirito with wide eyes and stood up.

Then they noticed that after the blast has happened Naruto didn't seem to stood up. They saw how Death Gun slowly approached Naruto and said something to him. What happened next caused all their heart to stop.

"Naruto!" shouted Kirito, Asuna and Klein

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Lisbeth and Leafa with teary eyes.

"Naruto-san!" shouted Silica.

"Tou-chan!" shouted Wendy and run to the screen to touch it.

"Uncle!" shouted Yui horrified.

Standby area

All the players saw the battle and were impressed at the level of it. They all watching intently and all hoped Shin to win. When they saw Death Gun approached the motionless Shin. They all thought that it is over now.

"It's over. I don't want to admit it but that Death Gun bastard is the winner of this battle" said one player clutching his knuckle.

"Yeah, Death Gun is not better in terms of skill, but he somehow knew every move that Shin-san will make. He didn't have any chance to win. I guess this is really over" said the other player. Then they all stay silent and just continued to watch the end of the battle.

BoB tournament

Desert

Death Gun slowly raised his estoc and prepared to slash Shin in half. At the distance Sinon screamed out with tears run down her eyes. Time seems to slowed down each second as the estoc slowly descent to Shin's body. Suddenly, the huge amount of killing intent comes out from Shin's body. It was so much that the wind created a cyclon around his body. The feeling of death envelope Shin's body and he slowly stood up. Though the hair covered his eyes, so nobody could see his expression.

Death Gun looked back at Shin and felt that his body is shaking automatically. He looked at Shin's face and tried to read the emotion through his face, but the hair is covering his eyes.

'What the heck happened? Just a minute ago, he lied motionlessly. Now, the killing intent of this mass is emanating from him. Is it the true strength of Hitokiri Battousai, which he has hid long ago?' Death Gun thought and looked back down and his hands they still didn't stop shaking.

With Sinon and Mana

They watched from the distance as Death Gun was about to finish off Shin. Mana was about to charge in to interfere, as the situation was too dangerous for her to stand aside. Suddenly, she and Sinon felt a huge amount of killing intent from the direction of the battlefield. Mana looked at Sinon and saw her breathing very heavy. She just barely is holding herself to stop shaking from fear.

"What the heck is going on there? Is this killing intent all Shin-san'd doing?" asked Mana tried to hold herself together. Sinon though did not fare so well as Mana. She barely holds on to not throw out at the moment.

"W-what is this killing intent? I-it's so much and dense that chocked the air out of my lungs. Is it really Naruto?" wondered Sinon panting heavy looking to the direction of battlefield.

ALO

Yggdrasil City

Kirito and the others saw how Death Gun was about to finish Naruto off. Suddenly, a huge amount of killing intent emanating from Naruto's lying body. Even through the screen they still could feel it, the feeling of death coming out from Naruto's body. It's as if he become the Shinigami himself.

"So, the worst has happened. Now, he will destroy anyone in front of him to satisfy his bloodlust. He is no longer Naruto, but the harbinger of destruction. He won't stop until everything will be destroyed" said Kirito looking at the screen with dread. Lisbeth and Leafa hearing that turned to the screen and screamed.

"No, Naruto-kun, snapped out of it. That's not you at all"

Asuna looking at silent standing figure of Naruto and felt a shiver down her spine.

"Why did it turn out like this?" said Asuna.

BoB tournament

Desert

Death Gun looked at the standing figure of Shin for a while, the he decided to charge in. What happened next shocked him. The moment he charged in, Shin disappeared from his position and reappeared behind him and slashed down with so much force that makes him to hold the estoc with two hands to deflect the attack.

"W-what? He slashed down only with one hand and forced me to use two hands to block his attack. His physical strength also increases drastically. But what happened back there? I still couldn't understand anything" wondered Death Gun holding his estoc with two hands.

Shin slowly raised his head to reveal his malicious golden eyes. Just a look and you could feel that all you body parts seems to be frozen. Those eyes are not even feeling human, eyes like that of a demon. "Didn't you say that you will be the one to kill me? Come on, show me all what you got! But know this, the way I used Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu before is not even half power of the style. The true Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu user moves so that his opponent couldn't even see anything until the strike was delivered. That is the true Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. I am tired of this game already. So I will kill you right here, right now" said Shin with a voice so cold that could even froze the flame.

Death Gun changes to his Gatotsu stance and charge forward once again with a burst of speed. Shin disappeared from his place once more to reappear above Death Gun and used Ryuutsuisen: Zan to strike at the forehead of Death Gun. Death Gun barely, but managed to deflect the strike somehow. Shin disappeared in mid air and reappeared at the back of Death Gun and performed Hiten Mugen Zan to cause Death Gun to propel forward like a bullet to the ground. Shin began to slowly approached Death Gun like a predator. Death Gun have just managed to recover and slowly looked behind him to see Shin is walking slowly to him. He felt so scared right now, like the first time that he encounter Hitokiri Battousai, no this time is worse.

"What's wrong? Didn't you say I have zero chance to win this battle? Stand up and fight! Show the best that you can do. Only then you are worth to kill" said Shin with malicious glowing golden eyes

With Sinon and Mana

They witness Shin's new power and felt terrified. Never in their life has they felt such a dread and horrifying feeling. Even when she killed that man, Sinon never felt so terrified. Just closing her eyes now, she could imagine her death hundreds of way.

"W-why did things turned out like this? Is this Naruto's price for the strength he possesses? He said that his strength is a curse, I think this is exactly what he means" muttered Sinon embracing herself to felt a little secure.

ALO

Yggdrasil City

They watched as Naruto with his new power fought Death Gun with such ease. Wendy is hugging Lisbeth tightly with her eyes closed, the same with Yui, Asuna is holding her tried to comfort her.

"His speed, strength and instincts have increased so much. Even if I were there I won't be able to stop him with force. Kuso, at this rate Naruto will be completely consumed by the bloodlust and maybe won't even return to normal. What the heck can we do in a situation like this?" said Kirito with gritted teeth and punched down the table.

"I didn't know that Naruto has this side. Never even a worst nightmare, I couldn't imagine Naruto become like this" said Klein looked down to the ground.

BoB tournament

Desert

Shin stood before Death Gun calmly with his eyes still glowing golden. He looked at the Death Gun like he was an ant under the the elephant's feet. Death Gun looked at Shin and took out his handgun and began to shoot at Shin. Shin smirked coldly then closed his eyes and turned his head aside to avoid the bullet. Then he reopened his eyes and turned to Death Gun with a bored look.

"Is that all? You have disappointed me greatly, I thought that as the second commander of the red guild, you skills must be more than that. Guess, LC was nothing but a guild that could only threaten the weak. Even your leader is a mere bully, against someone like me you are all nothing" mocked Shin with a wide smirk on his face.

Death Gun couldn't take anymore insults and roared that charged forward in Gatotsu stance at Shin. He charged at the max speed the he could manage.

"Foolish" muttered Shin and stood in battoujutsu stance. Then he tapped his foot to prepare unleash Shukuchi.

"You are not worth for me to use the true Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki, but I will show you something that I have just thought off" said Shin with a smirked then used Shukuchi to disappear.

Death Gun looked around and saw multi trace of ground crush around him, as the result of using Shukuchi. Suddenly Shin appeared before him with a smirk on his face and unsheathes his sword so fast that Death Gun couldn't even see the blade. Then he slashed from the hip to the shoulder bisecting Death Gun on half. Death Gun's eyes glowed red a little then his upper body fell to the ground.

"I called this move Shuntensatsu. The combination of Battoujutsu and Shukuchi. And you are the first one that have taste this technique. You should feel honored" said Shin looked down at the upper body of Death Gun.

"N-nothing...is...over. Black... will...-" said Death Gun before he died. But he couldn't finish the sentence as Shin slash down to take his head away.

"You voice is annoying. Just die already" said Shin annoyed. After the sign of 'dead' appeared over Death Gun's head. He turned to the direction where Mana and Sinon located and said

"Let's see. Who is next?"His eyes glowing golden and the aura is still the same, the aura of death.


	14. Chapter 14: One step away from death

BoB tournament  
With Sinon and Mana

Sinon and Mana saw that, after Shin killed Death Gun, he turned to their direction and it seems like he was about to attack them.  
"It's bad. I think that Shin-san has completely lost control and being succumb to his bloodlust. At this rate, I am afraid we must fight him" said Mana looking at the approaching figure of Shin.  
"No! I will snap him out of his bloodlust. Naruto won't hurt his precious people" said Sinon with determination.  
"You forget one thing, Hecate. In this state, it won't matter to him if you are friend or foe, he will fight anyone in his way to satisfy his bloodlust. He may not even listen to your words" said Mana and prepared to take out her Venus Eradicator.  
"I still believe that I can turn him back to normal. Naruto saved me twice. I will at least pay him back once" said Sinon looking at the figure of Shin that stands before them now.  
"So who is gonna be first?" asked Shin tilted his head and his eyes glowing golden.  
"What is wrong with you Naruto? You have defeat Death Gun. The battle is over. Please, return back to normal again" plead Sinon looking at Shin's golden eyes.  
"Over? No, nothing is over. I won't be satisfied until I kill all the rest in this tournament" said Shin with a bloodthirsty smirk.  
Sinon gasped in shock and step back. She looked at Shin with wide eyes and stuttered.  
"Y-you! You are not Naruto that I love. My Naruto maybe an arrogant bastard that is full of himself, but he will do anything for his precious people. He saved my life twice. He helped me to find out what is the true strength means. You are not him!"  
Shin looked at her with his golden eyes and answered calmly.  
"You are right. I am not him, but at the same time I am him. You see, I am the result of the suppression of bloodlust that was piled up during the PK hunting in SAO. Death Gun's action was the last straw to release me. Right now, my other is somewhere deep in his mind, so he won't be interfere us"  
Sinon glared at Shin and took out her hand gun and shoot at him. Shin closed his eyes and dodge easily. Then he snapped his eyes back open and jumped up to dodge the twin shit coming behind him. He turned his head back and saw Mana with her twin guns.  
Sinon took out the grenade and threw at Shin then retreat back behind. She took out the spare scope and strapped it to Hecate.  
Shin saw the grenade was heading to him and used Shukuchi to disappeared and reappeared near the brick wall.  
Mana changed her rifle to extreme mode and fired a railgun from it. Shin felt something dangerous ahead of him and also change his Hades to extreme mode and fired a railgun of his own to intercept the blast from Mana. The result was a huge explosion, when the blasts collide.  
Sinon used this chance and lock on to Shin and prepared to snipe him. It was her first shot so the bullet line won't be showed on Shin's body. She pressed the trigger and shoot to the direction of Shin. The bullet flew to Shin with a great speed.  
Shin closed his eyes and felt the change of wind and snapped his eyes back then used Murasame to deflect the bullet. Then he narrowed his eyes at Sinon and used Shukuchi to disappeared from his place.  
Sinon saw that she missed and cursed. Then she saw that something was crushing the ground and was approaching her with great speed. She began to open fire, but the invisible force is changing direction in mid way to dodge her bullet.  
Suddenly, Shin appeared before her with a cold smirk on his face. Sinon could only looked up in horror. Mana saw that she won't make it in time even if she was to shoot now.  
Shin was about to slash down at Sinon. But he suddenly stopped in mid way.  
'What the heck are you doing? You shouldn't attack her at all!' shouted a voice in his head.  
Sinon closed her eyes and waited for the worst to happen. She waited for a minute then open her eyes and saw that Shin is grabbing his head.  
'W-why do you appear now? You should be somewhere deep in the mind' thought Shin talking to the voice in his head.  
'I won't let you do as you please. Have you forget the reason that we fight? From the very begging and even now, we fight to protect out loved ones. You were created because I didn't want to let out all that bloodlust. But you are me, so our reason to fight is the same. You are my dark side, but I am not denying your existence. Because of you that I can kill the emotions in me to do what is necessary. But right now everything is over. Please, return my body. There will be times that I will let you out. But now is not that time' said Naruto in Shin's mind.  
Shin was silent for a while and said.  
'Ok, my other half. I will return back to our mind. But nothing is over yet, until we dealer with the remaining two members of LC. I will leave the rest to you now'  
With that Shin stood back up with his eyes closed and turned to Sinon. Sinon prepared to take out her handgun to shoot at Shin. Though she gulped nervously. Her eyes widen when she saw Shin opened back his eyes. They are not the malicious golden colour, but the sky blue eyes. She smiled teary and jumped to Shin's arms and pinned him to the ground.  
"You dumbass! Why the heck do you lid control like that? Do you know how I feel when I saw you change? I thought that I have lost you for good! Don't you ever lost control like that anymore, understand?" shouted Sinon with teary eyes and punched Shin's chest rapidly, though weakly.  
Shin just smiled solemnly and cupped her cheek then said.  
"I am sorry, Shino-chan. That was a surprise to me as well. I also didn't expect myself to lost control over the bloodlust like that. But everything is over now. I am here with you. Though if you still want to battle me I will accept you challenge"  
"Baka, It was before I realized that I am in love with you. I still want to kick your ass for the stunt you pulled, but right now I want for the tournament to be over, so that I can feel you IRL" said Sinon and smiled softly at him.  
Mans decided to approach then that moment.  
"I see you are back to normal again Shin-san" said Mana calmly.  
"Oh, sorry for the trouble Mana-san. Are you here because of the promise I make?" asked Shin looking at her  
"No, I realized that I am not in your league right now, after watching the battle between you and Death Gun. I never expect for you to be holding so much of your strength in this tournament. Though I have learned many things from watching your battle" Mana answered.  
Shin nodded his head then turned to Sinon that lying on top of him.  
"So what are we gonna do now? If I remembered when only one player will remain then the tournament is over" said Shin looking at Sinon.  
Sinon looked back at Shin and grinned.  
"Not really. They said that in the first BoB there were two winners. Because the person that was about to win lower his guard, and got hit by a present grenade"  
Mana heard that and raises her eyebrow up and then smirked.  
"Oh, I understand..."  
"The present grenade? What is that? I don't understand anything" asked Shin with a confused look.  
Sinon just smiled brightly and took the grenade from her back, put at Shin's torso and said.  
"You will know soon enough" said Sinon smiling brightly.  
Mana closed her eyes smirking and get closer to Shin.  
Shin saw a grenade on his torso and paled as it was ticking and prepared to explode. Sinon decided to use that moment to kiss him passionately. Shin still feel too shock to respond to her. Then he cried anime style and the light began to envelope the three of them. Sinon still kissing him. While Mana closed her eyes and smiled slightly. Just that the grenade explode.

Standby area

At the panel, there was a line tha declared the winners of the third BoB.  
It was Sinon, Shin and Mana. And just that every players began to cheer as loud as they could.  
Outside, the fireworks were fired continuously to celebrate the end of the third Bullet of Bullets.

Unknown location

Shin was standing before the panel with the list of all the players. He saw that only Pale Rider was killed. He narrowed his eyes in anger as he couldn't save Pale Rider. Then he began to think about theory that there maybe a chance that Johny Black and PoH involve in the killing Pale Rider. The person that was to inject the drug into him definitely not one of those two. He deduced that there is a possibility that one of them is waiting for him IRL to finish him off. And if that's the case then his life is over now. He still could feel the damage that was made by the shocker to his body. Just that thought makes his body tremble in fear, right now he is really scared of dying. He closed his eyes and whispered.  
"I am sorry Shino-chan, Kirito, everyone"

With Sinon

Asada Shino opened her eyes and took out the Amusphere. Because of the cold wind that blew from her window caused her to sneeze. She went to the mirror then recalled what has just happened minutes ago in GGO and smiled softly. She touched her lips and recall the kiss she shared with Naruto, though he did not kissed her back probably because of the shock from her present grenade. Before the explosion, Naruto had whispered the address where he is currently diving. She changed her clothes and prepared to go to Naruto's place.  
"Just you wait Naruto. I am coming now" said Shino with a bright smile.

With Naruto

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and felt that his body was numb. He looked down and saw some-kind of device laid near his body. He took out the Amusphere from his head and raised his body up. Then he narrowed his eyes as he felt there was a presence in the room.  
"Come out! I know you are here" said Naruto with narrowed eyes.  
Then he heard the sound of clapping and the figure come out behind the door.  
"Bravo! You managed to notice me. But that won't change anything. You will die by my hand today, Naruto Yuuki Uzumaki" said the figure still was hidden by the dark.  
"I guess, that you are one of the members of LC. Didn't know that you guys hate me that much" said Naruto and tried to move his legs.  
"You guess right. I am Kanemoto Atsuhi, though you may recognize me by my avatar's name from SAO as Johny Black" said Atsuhi with an evil smirk.  
"The one that used poisons in his weapons" confirmed Naruto  
"Ever since the end of SAO, PoH-san always plan to destroy you. After he was released from SAO, he somehow find out that you are still alive and decide to pay Sugou-san a decent sum to trap you in ALO. But in the end Sugou-san is useless and was defeated by you then captured by the police. Then XaXa proposed to lure you in GGO and to kill you using the succinylcholine. Though that plan was exposed by you before we managed to fulfill it. Because of that, I decided to finish you off personally. The paralyze effect of the shocker still but wore off, therefore you are at my mercy now. Though I won't kill you right away, I want to punch the hell out of you for the incident at Floor 74" said Atsuhi and smirked sadistically and began to approach Naruto.  
Naruto still being paralyzed could only grit his teeth in frustration. Then Atsuhi picked Naruto up by the collar and punch him in the face sending him to the ground. Naruto lied on the ground helplessly with blood leaking from his lips. Atsuhi licked his lips and smirk sadistically and kicked Naruto in the gut. Naruto widen his eyes in pain and began to cough loudly. Then Atsuhi grabbed his hair and whispered in Naruto's ear.  
"How did it feel to be so helpless huh, mister Hero? How is it feel to be a punching bag?"  
Naruto just looked at him with glazed eyes. Atsuhi threw him to the wall caused Naruto to collide to the wall and grunt.  
"I think that's enough for torture. Now say hi to Shinigami for me" said Atsuhi smirking widely and took out the syringe from his pocket.  
Naruto widen his eyes in fright as the death slowly approached him. Suddenly, there is a figure rush in the room and kicked the syringe from his hand. Naruto looked up to see who saved him and felt shock. He didn't see this person for 2 years already. It was the tall man with spiky long white hair in a spiky ponytail. Naruto recognized him as his former caretaker, Jiraya.  
Jiraya turned to Naruto and said while smirking.  
"Long time no see, gaki. I heard you've become pretty famous"  
"Ero-sennin..." muttered Naruto still at shock.  
Jiraya felt a tick mark appeared on his forehead and his eye twitching in annoyance hearing that nickname.  
Atsuhi saw that he was had been interfered and decided to escape from the window.  
When Jiraya was about to chase him he is already managed to escape. Jiraya went to Naruto's side to help him stand up and put him in his bed. Naruto looked at Jiraya and said  
"I didn't know that you will appear. I still think that you are traveling the world to write your pervert books. But thanks for saving me if not for you then my life is over for certain"  
"No prob gaki. So how is the Yuuki family treating you? Also I heard he has a super hot daughter, maybe you and her can..." said Jiraya and grinned perversely.  
"The Yuuki family treating me as if I am there family member. And there is nothing between me and nee-chan. Yeah, I admit she is beautiful, but she is out of my league and also I already have girlfriends" said Naruto looking at Jiraya with an annoyed look.  
"Girlfriends? Oh, I didn't know you already have girlfriend, let alone more than one. Care to tell this old man who are they?" asked Jiraya with his eyes lit up.  
"As if I will tell you anything Ero-sennin" shouted Naruto and glared at Jiraya.  
Then the door opened and Shino run in to see Naruto lied on the bed with bruise and bleeding lips. She ignored the man beside Naruto and rushed to his side. She touched his cheek and asked worriedly.  
"What happen here Naruto?"  
Naruto wince in pain then answered.  
"That was my last battle. Though if Ero-sennin didn't appeared maybe you won't be able to see me at all"  
Sinon gasped at that and embraced him tightly. Jiraya smiled softly at the scene. She then turned to Jiraya and bowed her head.  
"I am very grateful that you have appeared in time and saved Naruto. I don't know what I will do without him now" said Shino  
"No need to thank me. Though I was his former caretaker, I am still look out for him. I am Jiraya by the way" said Jiraya waving his hand.  
"I am Asada Shino. Nice to meet you Jiraya-san" Shino introduced herself.  
"Well I leave you two alone for now. Take care... Oh, and always remember to use protection" said Jiraya and grinned perversely cause both of the teen to blush horribly. Naruto threw a pillow at Jiraya to shoo him away. Jiraya left the room while laughing loudly.  
"I am so glad that you are ok now. To touch you IRL felt so much different when I am in GGO" said Shino smiling at him.  
Naruto took out get glasses and smirked.  
"You are much prettier without the glasses Shino-chan. You don't need to wear them anymore. I am with you now, you don't need to be afraid of anything"  
Shino blushed when he called her pretty then she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  
"Thank you for everything, Naruto. From now on and forever you are my reality" said Shino and smiled softly.  
Naruto embraced her and also smiled. Then he blinked and said.  
"Ehm, by the way we need to meet up with my other two girlfriends to inform them about this. I hope Rika-chan won't hurt me too much"  
And he felt a shiver down his spine remembered Rika's super temper. Shino just raised her eye brow at that. Then she recalled something and said.  
"By the way, you didn't respond to my kiss back then. Now we need to redo the whole scene"  
Naruto blinked then smirk and kissed her. Shino kissed back and deepen the kiss then use her tongue to invade his mouth. Naruto welcomed her and opened his mouth for her response. Then kissed for a while then back away for some air.  
"Wow, this time is much better than the first time. I think I will get used to this" said Shino and smirking.  
"Me too" said Naruto and leaned in to kiss her forehead.  
Then they fall asleep in Naruto's bed in each other embrace with a smile on their face.


	15. Chapter 15: Towards new future

A week later

After the incident in his old apartment, Naruto was sent to the hospital by Jiraya. So the past week, he was treated in the hospital. Ironically it was the same hospital where he was asked by Kikuoka to research the situation in GGO. Not only that, but the one that assign to take care of him was none other than nurse Aki Natsuki. His two girlfriends also visited him, when they were not busy. But they felt very annoyed that the nurse was clinging to Naruto any minute she could. Also they've punished him for losing control during the tournament.  
As for Shino, she also visited him, but chose the time when Rika and Suguha not present. She still feels very nervous about meeting Naruto's other girlfriends, therefore she avoid them. Shino also really surpised when her friend Kyouji was absent since the end of BoB.  
Now, she is heading to the place where Endou-san asked her to meet. Of course, she knows that they money from her. Last time, Naruto has stood up to her, but this time she will handle this situation alone. She can't always be dependent on Naruto, even if he said he will stay by her side forever. She went to the bench and sat there waiting for Endou and her gang to appear. She waited for a while, looking at the sky. Suddenly, she heard the sound of laughing ahead of her, she looked at the direction and saw Endou and her hand approaching her. When they saw Shino they stopped laughing and turned to her.  
"Don't call me here and keep me waiting" said Shino looking at Endou  
One of the girls with Endou hearing that has a surprise look on her face at Shino's tone.  
"Asada-san, you've been a little cocky lately, haven't you?" said the girl on Endou's right side.  
"Yeah, have you forgot your place?" said the girl on Endou's left.  
Endou just looked at Shino and step forward. Shino just looking at her with narrowed eyes.  
"It's fine. We are friends after all. And if we were in trouble then you'll help us, right?" said Endou with a cocky expression.  
The two behind just smirking widely.  
"Well for now 20,000 yen will be enough" said Endou and showed on her hand how many she need.  
Shino looked at Endou's hand then looked back at her face and said.  
"I told you before. I won't lend you any money"  
Endou just looked at Shino then said.  
"You know, this time there won't be anybody come for your rescue. Also I did bring my brother's gun today"  
"Do what you want. But I am done being bullied by you" said Shino looking at Endou confidently.  
Endou smirked and took out a gun from her backpack and pointed at Shino. Shino looking at the gun with fright eyes, the memories of her bloody past returned to her. She began to tremble in fear.  
"My brother told me not to pointed at anyone, but you are fine, right, Asada" said Endou with a smirk still pointing the gun at Shino.  
Shino still looked dazed and trembling a little in fear.  
"Cry, Asada. Now, kneel and asked for forgiveness" said Endou with a triumphant smirk on her face.  
Shino then recalled the talk with Naruto about true strength. He also said as long as he is in her heart she won't need to be afraid of anything. Even just the memory of Naruto, caused Shino to snapped back to reality and all the fear vaporized like she was never afraid.  
Endou pressed the trigger, but somehow she couldn't activate the gun.  
"What's with this thing?" wondered Endou and tried to press the trigger again, but still nothing happened.  
Shino took the gun away from her hand and hold it like a pro. She looked at the gun and muttered.  
"Government 1911, huh? Your brother has good taste. Though it not suite me at all. Most guns require to take off the safety first"  
Shino take off the safety and aimed the gun at the empty can on the trash can. Endou and the other two just looked at Shino surprised at her change of state.  
Shino stood in the shooting stance and pressed the trigger. The bullet flew from the gun straight at the target and hit it.  
Endou saw that Shino has turned to her and felt scared, she began to back away.  
"It's definitely dangerous to point this stuff at the person" said Shino and returned the gun in Endou's hand. With that she turned to leave them. Endou felt too shock and sat on the ground.  
As she walked away Shino has a smile on her face. It's like Naruto told her the thought of your precious person makes you feel stronger.  
"Thank you, Naruto" muttered Shino with a smile and continued to go ahead.

After school

Shino walked out from the school to the gate. She looked passed the gate and saw someone is waiting sit on the motorcycle. She looked at the girls that gathered around to look at the person. She closely and saw the blond spiky hair at the back. She felt surprise seeing him here.  
"Asada-san, who is that?" asked one girl whispered in her ear.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" asked the other girl.  
At that Shino blushed a little, but then shook her head and approached the figure on the motorcycle.  
The person was none other than Naruto. He wore a black vest with high collar and wearing sunglasses. He shoved his hands in the pockets and looking at the sky chewing a gum. Then he inflated a bubble and pop it.  
"Ehem, why didn't you say that you will be here? Also what's with sunglasses?" asked Shino approaching Naruto.  
"Oh, you are here already Shino-chan? Come on, let's go we need to go to some place" said Naruto turning to her.  
Sinon felt annoyed with the sunglasses and took them out from Naruto. Suddenly Naruto's face exposed to the girls. And they immediately recognize him and hearts in their eyes.  
"Kyaaa~. It's Naruto-kun"  
"Oh my god, it's really him. He is so hot"  
"I didn't know he keep Asada-san though"  
"What if they are a couple?"  
"No way!"  
Naruto began to pale and told Shino to sit on the back of him immediately so they could drive away before the fan girls managed to capture him.  
"You know, I am wearing those glasses for a reason, Shino-chan" said Naruto annoyed while driving Fenrir.  
"Sorry, I forgot you are a celebrity" muttered Shino holding to his waist tightly.

At the restaurant

Kikouka invited Naruto and Shino, so that they can sum up all the incident in GGO. Shinkawa Shouichi and his brother Shinkawa Kyouji were arrested. Shouichi had confessed that the third Death Gun was Kanamoto Atsushi, the former member of LC by the name Johny Black. After the failed attempt to kill Naruto, Kanemoto managed to escape and the police still trying to find him.  
Death Gun were born when Shouichi purchased the invisible cape through the real-money trade. Using the mantle and binoculars. Shouichi began to collect the information on players through the panel terminal. Meanwhile, his brother Kyouji had problems in leveling his character. Then Shouichi received a call from the former leader of LC, PoH, and was ordered to lure Naruto to GGO and kill him. Kyouji's avatar was Spiegel and was pure AGI type, so after hearing the speech of XeXeed he hated him with all his being.  
When Shouichi heard this, he told his brother the name and address of XeXeed IRL in order to kill him as well as leave the hidden message to Naruto.  
Though they still find away to kill a victim that leave no evidence. But one day Kyouji went to his father's hospital and accidently noticed the bottle of succinylcholine on the table. After that, Kyouji sneak in the forbidden cabinet in the hospital and steal both master code card and some succinylcholine. Then he and his brother divide the operation in two. He will log in the Sterben account and shoot at Xexeed through the screen. Shouichi will wait at Shigemura's house and act in the right moment to kill the victim as well as leaving the hidden message. With Usuji Tarako was the same. With Maelstrom Battousai, it was clearly that the player was the former player in SAO and idolized Hitokiri Battousai for his strength. Shouichi decided to kill him, so that this time the message will be decipher. And as he expected Naruto really did log in by the name of Shin. Shouichi knew of Naruto's nature to be a hero, that's why he decided to kill some more people so that Naruto will feel more guilt and eventually snap. His targets were Pale Rider, Yamikaze and Sinon. But because Naruto had managed to deduce and counter his plan, Shouichi only managed to kill Pale Rider. But he predicted that something like that could happen. Therefore he prepared the backup plan that is to stick the advance electro shocker to Naruto's body that link directly to his Amusphere. The shocker will electrocute Naruto each time he received damages from Sterben. Shouichi was confident that he could win against Naruto, because he had researched thoroughly about Naruto's sword style. But he never expected that there was a dark side of Naruto that held so much power.  
"All those killings just so that he could kill and make you suffer, Naruto-kun. And the one behind both the incident in ALO not long ago and this incident was all planned by PoH, the former leader of the red guild, Laughing Coffin" said Kikouka looking at Naruto opposite of him.  
"So my battle is not over until PoH will be capture huh?" muttered Naruto sipping his tea.  
Shino looked at him worriedly.  
"The one that kill Pale Rider was Kanamoto, because he lived near the location of Pale Rider's house. Kyouji's targets were Sinon and Shin. Kyouji also has a grudge against you because he was obsessed with Sinon and couldn't accept the fact that there was one more man that was close to her. That's why Kyouji agreed to kill Naruto without hesitation" said Kikouka and put his hands on the table and place his chin on the lock between his hands.  
"Did that actually come from Kyouji-kun?" asked Shino sadly.  
"No, actually it came from his brother testimony. Kyouji just stay silent" answered Kikouka.  
"Is that so..." said Shino.  
"So what are you planning to do now. PoH will make a move against you again. Which means until PoH was not captured your life will always be in danger" asked Kikouka looking at Naruto.  
Shino also turned to see Naruto's expression.  
Naruto closed his eyes then reopened them.  
"I've said this before. The current situation happened because of my mistake. My battle will continue. I must correct my past mistake. I won't let anyone innocent to die again. When the time will come we will settle things once and for all"  
"Why did the LC members want to kill Naruto so badly? The incident in SAO is already in the past. So why?" asked Shino not understand.  
"It's simple. As the red guild, they were feared and respected by other players in SAO. But then Naruto-kun decided to hunt down the PK guilds. Thus makes the other guilds to fear him and began to stop PK. Then they were wiped out by the gathering of the clearing party. Only 10 survivors were left, but then they encountered Naruto-kun by accident and he finished off 7 of their members. Even as the red guild they still valued their members, thus they couldn't forgive Naruto-kun for that action. As the leaders of the guild, the three remain members will try to pay Naruto-kun back ten folds. That's why they won't stop until Naruto-kun was killed" explain Kikouka to Shino.  
"By the way Kikouka-san I will continue to work from my object from now on. When the project will be finish I want you to hold the privilege as the administrator. I don't want to be call cheater when it will be finish" said Naruto looking at Kikouka.  
"Oh, that will be my honour. So how is it going?" asked Kikouka.  
"30% percent. But I have the person that will help to speed the process" said Naruto.  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Shino curiously.  
"Oh just that Naruto-kun decide to try and create his own VRMMO. I think it calls Shinobi World Online, right!" answered Kikouka.  
Shino widen her eyes at that and looked at Naruto.  
"Is it true? You will create a new VRMMO?"  
Naruto nodded his head and turned to her.  
"Though I think it will take a year to finish it"  
"Did you guys any questions?" asked Kikuoka.  
"What will happen to Kyouji-kun now?" asked Sinon.  
Kikuoka thinks for a minute and answered.  
"Based on what they do and how they act they likely to be sent to medical reformatory. I don't even think of they know what reality is"  
"No, I don't think so. I don't know about his brother, but to Kyouji-kun, GGO was his reality. He threw everything in this world to become the best in GGO. He grind everyday for experience. I am sure he was in a ton of stress" said Shino.  
Kikouka looked surprised and asked  
"Stress in game? But didn't what you said was the confusion of reality. What can you accomplish in a game?"  
Shino nodded her head and continue.  
"Yes, I think that Kyouji-kun got this world and the world of VRMMO mixed up"  
"Huh? But why?" wondered Kikouka.  
"I don't know... Naruto, can you guess it?" asked Shino and turned to Naruto.  
Naruto looked at her and said.  
"To be the strongest. To earn respect and recognition of all the people in that world. It's rare for people to become famous just like that. But through the VRMMO you can achieve that. After all the same thing happened to me. Though my motive is different I just want to be stronger to protect my precious ones"  
"Yes, I was the same. I play GGO to become stronger so that I could be strong IRL too" said Shino.  
"Kikouka-san, I'd like to meet up with Kyouji-kun. I want to hear what he will say and what I want to say to him" said Shino looking at Kikuoka.  
"Ok. You are a strong person. When he will be allowed to have visitors I will contact you... I am sorry, but I need to go now" said Kikuoka and stood up.  
"Yeah, sorry for takeout your time" said Naruto  
"Yeah, thank you very much" said Shino.  
"No, it's nothing. It's because of me that you two were in trouble after all... By the way Naruto-kun. Death Gun no Shinkawa Shouichi gave me a message for you. Do you want me to read it?"  
Naruto narrowed his eyes. Shino looked at him waiting his response. Naruto decide to say.  
"Ok, I'll hear it. Read it please"  
"Ok, then... This is not over. The Prince of Hell will drag you to his place and you won't be able to do anything but watch as he will destroy everyone dear to you. The Laughing Coffin has fall, but the New Dawn will rise. It's show time. That's all"  
Naruto narrowed his eyes and muttered  
"New Dawn?..."  
Then they say farewell to Kikouka and prepared to drive away.  
"Ehm, Shino-chan?"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you have any plans?" Asked Naruto scratching his cheek.  
Shino just looked at him strangely and said.  
"No, I don't have any plans. But why do you ask?"  
"I think it's time you meet up with some people"  
Shino blinked at that and fidget nervously.  
"Y-you mean them?"  
"Well, actually there will be some more. But that will be a surprise. Plus you can't actually avoid them forever, you know" said Naruto with a wink though you couldn't see it because of sunglasses.  
Shino just sigh aloud and said.  
"Alright, let's go"

Time skip  
Dicey Café

Naruto and Shino stood in front of the door of Agil's cafe.  
"So this is the place where you want us meet up huh?" muttered Shino.  
"Yeah, let's go inside I will introduce you to them all" said Naruto with a wink.  
Naruto opened the door and saw Kirito, Asuna and Rika sat at the table.  
"Mou, you are late~. While I was waiting I already ate two pieces of apple pie. If I get fat, I am gonna spend all your money on fitness" complained Rika displeasingly.  
"Haa? Why the heck is it my fault that you get fat? You are eating that apple pie on your free will, so how is that my fault!" said Naruto and pointing his finger at Rika.  
Then Asuna noticed a girl behind Naruto and said.  
"Introduce us please, Naruto"  
"Hai, hai... This is one of the three champions of the third BoB, Sinon a.k.a Asada Shino-chan"  
Asuna and Rika narrowed their eyes at that.  
"S-stop it" said Shino nervously.  
Naruto gulped loudly while Kirito giggled silently at his sit.  
"These are my friends from SAO. And those two girl sat over there are two of my three scary bosses. The one with brown hair is my in-game wife and the real life girlfriend. The invincible wild tigress Lisbeth a.k.a Shinozaki Rika..."  
Rika hearing that gained a tick mark on her forehead and said sweetly.  
"Do you really wish to die so soon huh, Naruto-kun?"  
Then she charged at Naruto, but he avoided the assault and continued.  
"...The girl with chestnut hair is my sister. The super-scary chef and healer Yuuki Asuna..."  
"That's mean, saying something like that about your caring sister" complained Asuna with a sweat drop.  
"... Last but not list my best friend and rival. The moody super-whipped Black swordsman Kirigaya Kazuto..."  
"I don't want hear the whipped comment from you, Naruto" said Kirito roiling his eyes.  
"Oy, by the way, why Sugu-chan is not here Kirito?" asked Naruto  
"Oh, Sugu actually catch a cold today so she won't be able to come" answered Kirito.  
"Is that so?... Well take a sit Shino-chan" said Naruto  
Shino sat down and began to feel nervously at the gaze of Rika and Asuna. She looked at Naruto so that he could start first.  
Naruto gulp loudly and take a glance and Rika and cough.  
"Ehm, Rika-chan, nee-chan there is something I'd like to inform you-"  
He was cut off by Rika and couldn't finish his sentence.  
"You want to say that Shino-chan is now a third girlfriend right, Naruto-kun?"  
Naruto blinked in surprised as well as Shino and asked Rika.  
"Ehm, you are actually not against that? I'd thought you will be like want to tear me apart after hearing that information. Also how do you that?"  
Rika look at Shino and smiled softly.  
"Just a look at her eyes when she looked at you, I could feel her feelings for you. The same look I have a year ago in SAO, at the bottom of the dragon cave"  
"S-so you will actually accept me as his third, but what about the other one?" asked Shino looking at Rika.  
"Don't worry about that. I am sure that Sugu-chan will also accept you. So now you have three bosses now Naruto-kun, which means everything is triple" said Rika to Shino and turn to Naruto, whose face is began to pale.  
"Ah, I forgot to show you guys something interesting" said Kirito with a smirk and brought out the magazine.  
"Huh, what is it Kirito-kun?" asked Asuna curiously.  
Rika and Shino find it curios and began to wait for Kirito to respond. Kirito opened the magazine and point at the article there. It said: "Who is hotter Hitikiri Battousai or Shin from GGO". And even has a ratings. Naruto looked at the magazine and sweat drop then slammed his head to the table and muttered 'troublesome'. Everybody began to laugh at that.  
Kirito recalled there is the third champion of the BoB and asked.  
"What about the third champion? Did you guys manage to contact her?"  
"Oh, yeah. Mana-san is actually used her real life name like nee-chan. Her full name is Tatsumiya Mana and she lives in Osaka. I actually told her to come to Tokyo, but she said she was busy and couldn't come" said Naruto to Kirito.  
Rika then recalls something and said.  
"Oh, Naruto-kun, how is your progress with the new VRMMO. I can't wait for the release"  
Kirito and Asuna looked surprised at that and asked.  
"You actually are creating a new VRMMO? Why the heck is we find out only now?"  
"W-well it only at 30%, do still need to work more to finish it. I think it will be done a year later maybe a little later. It depend on my pervert assistant" said Naruto nervously and roiling his eyes thinking about Jiraya.  
"I also start to research about full-dive technology. I will try to create a new system for your game by the time it will be done" said Kirito to Naruto.  
Naruto smiled widely and said in excitement.  
"That will be great!"  
"I am very glad that there is one more girl that play VRMMO to join in our company. With the three of us maybe we can chase the fan girls away from Naruto-kun" said Rika with a clap.  
"Yeah, from now on we are friends. Don't hesitate to ask us for help. Naruto treasures friendship above all after all. It s been like that since forever" said Asuna smiling at Shino.  
Shino just nod her head slowly after looking at the girls. Meanwhile, Kirito and Naruto went to the other table to talk to themselves.  
"So the third girlfriend huh? Didn't know you are such a player, Naruto?" said Kirito teasingly.  
"Tche? Shut up already" muttered Naruto.  
"So what was the berserk attitude back then?" Kirito asked seriously.  
"I lost control to my bloodlust and my other personality came out. Didn't even know how that happen" answered Naruto.  
"So is the case closed?"  
"No. Only one was captured and the other after failed killing me managed to escape. But that's not important, the important thing is that they were under the order of PoH to kill me. But I think his target will not e me alone from now, so be careful" warned Naruto.  
"Ok, thanks for the warning" said Kirito and they walked back to the girls.  
Naruto then looked at the three of them and nodded.  
"You know, Asada no Sinon-san. There is a reason why we asked Naruto to drag you here" said Asuna looking at her seriously.  
"A reason?" wondered Shino turning to Naruto.  
Naruto looked down then turned to Shino and said.  
"I apologized for my action first. I had told your story to the people here. I wanted to help you so asked for their help"  
"W-what?" muttered Shino trembling.  
"Sinon-san, we actually went to the tien where you used to live" said Asuna.  
"W-why did you-" said Shino trembling and about to stand up, but Naruto grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, said.  
"Because I think you hadn't met the person you supposed to meet or heard the words you need to here. Trust me, Shino-chan I would've never done anything that will cause you to suffer as well as the people here"  
"The person I need to meet?... The words I need to hear?" muttered Shino.  
Naruto looked at Rika and she went to the door and opened it. From the door, a woman and a child came out. Shino looked at then silently as both person began to approach her. The woman and the child sat at the table and bowed their head. Shino looked closely and her but didn't recognize neither the woman nor the child do she decided to ask.  
"Who are you?"  
The woman looked up and said.  
"Nice to meet you again. You are Asada Shino-san right? My name is Osawa Sachie. And her name is Mizue. She is four years old right now"  
The child smiled brightly while Shino looked at both mother and daughter.  
"Before she was born I worked in the post office..." continued Sachie  
Hearing that caused Shino to remember the woman clerk that was being threatened by the robber with a gun. Shino's eyes widen slightly at the memory.  
Sachie then looked down ashamely and continued.  
"I'm sorry Shino-san. I should have come to see you earlier. I never apologized or thanked you for saving my life back then"  
Sachie began to cry slightly. The child just looked at her mother. Then her head was rubbed by her mother and she smiles.  
"When it happened, I was pregnant with her. So Shino-san, you not only saved my life, but hers, as well. Thank you... Thank you so much" said Sachie with so much gratitude and bowed down.  
"Saved you life?" mutter Shino with wide eyes.  
Naruto looked at Shino and decided to approach her.  
"Shino-chan, you've always blame yourself. You've always try to punish yourself. But I don't think you deserved that. Yes, it's true that you killed a person. But you managed to save 3 lives because of that. If not for you do you really think that your mother, Sachie-san and Mizue-chan could still stand here? You should forgive yourself, if there is any person deserves punishment. It's me" said Naruto and then looked at his hand solemnly.  
Kirito, Asuna and Rikw looked sadly as they realized that Naruto never forgive himself for what happened in SAO. Shino just looked at Naruto's solemn expression and was about to say something, but Naruto raised his hand to stop her from interrupting him.  
"It's true I've saved many lives as well, but at the same time I took away many lives. All those PK players in SAO had family. They had the people that wait for them to return. But I end their lives without any remorse. I am not regretting anything I've done. I did what was necessary to protect my friends and the other innocent players. Even if I will go to hell I won't regret anything. But you are a true hero Shino-chan, if that was the other person in your situation I know that they will try to save themselves first. You just need to forgive yourself to start the new page of new life with us. With me" said Naruto looking deep in her eyes.  
Shini hearing Naruto's words is nearly on the verge of tears. Mizue then approached her and took out the picture where she draw herself, Shino and her mother holding hands. She then brought the picture to Shino.  
"Shino-oneechan, thanks for saving mom and me" said Mizue innocently.  
Looking at the picture, Shino couldn't hold back her tears anymore and let it fell on the picture. Mizue grabbed her hand and smiled brightly  
Naruto looked at the scene and also smiled. He was glad that Shino finally forgave herself. But he couldn't forgive himself, his sin is unforgivable. He will exist to protect his precious ones. That's the reason he dedicated his life now.

AN: There will be an epic fight between Kirito and Naruto that will last for 3 chapters in Caliburn arc. Then the Mother's Rosario. After that I will start to write about Shinobi World Online.


	16. Chapter 16: New adventure

It's been two weeks since the Death Gun incident. Everything seems returned to normal. Naruto continued to work on his grand project with the help of Jiraya and some people. Naruto managed to convince Sinon to join ALO, so that she won't felt lonely anymore. The day after Naruto brought Shino to the Dicey Cafe, he decided to visit Suguha with Shino. There he explained the situation to Suguha and she accepted without complain. Now, we see Kazuto and Suguha situation at the table eating breakfast.

Kirigaya household

Suguha looked at his brother as he yawned tiredly and asked.  
"Were you sleep late again onii-chan?" Asked Sugu.  
"Yeah, homework for school, mechatronics" answered Kazuto tiredly. Then turned his head to the TV

Then Sugu turned on the tablet, she noticed something interesting and called her brother.  
"Onii-chan! Look!"  
Kazuto looked at the screen and read the article. Then he shouted in surprise.  
"What? Someone found the Holy Sword Excalibur?!"  
Then he sighed in disappointment and said.  
"Someone finally got it huh?"  
Sugu rolled her eyes took a bite and said.  
"Read more intently. It's only been found. And that's all. No one actually managed to find it"  
Kazuto sighed in relief then said.  
"Really? Well, don't scare me like that"  
Suguha just nodded her head while chewing the sandwich.  
About several months ago, Kirito and Leafa were swallowed by a giant worm on the Arun plateau. After that they were dropped the the underground world by the name Jötunheimr. There they saw a giant Tyrant-class humanoid with four arms attacking a Tyrant, that looked like the combination of the elephant and the jellyfish. Leafa felt pity towards the white creature that was being bullied, asked Kirito to help it. Then Kirito managed to bait the giant with four arms to the lake so the white creature managed to finish it off. Leafa decided to name the creature 'Tonkii'. It grew eight wings and carried them to the path to the upper world. On their way, they saw a huge pyramid-like labyrinth that was upside down. Kirito looked at the bottom of the pyramid and noticed the Holy Sword Excalibur was at the bottom.  
"I actually plan to get it someday, but..." said Kazuto looking at the screen.  
"You've been spending all time on New Aincrad. By the way, do you think that Excalibur can fight equally with Naruto-kun's Kusanagi?" said Sugu pouring the milk to the glass and asked.  
"Hmm, I don't know, but I think they are equal. Excalibur is not known as the strongest sword in ALO for nothing. On the other hand Naruto's Kusanagi is also a legendary blade that is unbreakable. It will be good to test those swords strength in a test fight" said Kazuto in a thinking pose.  
"By the way how did they manage to find it? You can't actually fly in Jötunheimr. You need to be a master of transportation magic like Naruto or fly on the giants with wings to get there?"  
"Well, I think that someone also saved Tonkii's friends like us and flew to the labyrinth like us" deduced Suguha.  
"If you say that it actually made sense. That creepy..." said Kazuto but he stopped when looking at the narrowed displeased eyes of Suguha.  
"N-no, the unique appearance that that Tyrant has means only a weirdo..." continued Kazuto but again was stopped by the displeased gaze of Suguha.  
"I-I mean a very nice person... would save it. And you are not the only one" finished Kazuto while still felt nervous at Suguha's displeased gaze.  
"He isn't creepy. He is cute. But that means it will be a matter of time until someone clear the dungeon and gets the sword" retort Suguha then said.  
"Yeah, you are right" muttered Kazuto  
"What will you do, onii-chan?" asked Suguha.  
"I actually want to obtain that sword and have an all out fight with Naruto, to see our limits. Also maybe Tonkii wanted us to find the sword that's why it showed it to us" said Kazuto with an excitement in his voice.  
"Heh? An all fight with Naruto-kun? Why do you need something like that?" asked Suguha in bewilderment.  
"I've wanted to battle him since SAO. But I don't have the strong enough weapon and skills to challenge Naruto. I spend my time in New Aincrad to sharpen my skills so that one day I could fight Naruto with everything I got. With Excalibur I can do that. I want to know my limitations and where I stand compare to Naruto" explained Kazuto with a serious face.  
"Oh, I'd like to see the match. And of course I will cheer for you both" said Suguha smiling.  
"Are you free today Sugu?"  
"Well, my club is off for the rest of the yeah"  
"Alright, then we will gather a party to clear the quest. There can be up to seven people ride on Tonkii, right? But Naruto can use his transportation magic, so he could transport himself to the labyrinth, while we ride the Tonkii. Except Naruto, there are me, you, Asuna, Lisbeth, Sillica, Klein..." said Kazuto.  
"You forget about Shino-chan. That will make 8 people in the party while Naruto-kun will use a transportation magic to move himself. I will contact Naruto-kun and the others. Asuna-san is up to you, onii-chan" said Suguha and prepared to contact the others.  
"Ok"

Yuuki household  
Bathroom

Yuuki Asuna is currently taking a bath while thought.  
'I actually want to see Kirito-kun once more before I return to Kyoto. Also Naruto was so busy the past time in his project that he basically never home'  
Suddenly, she heard a ring from her phone and respond.  
"Hello? Kirito-kun?"  
"Good morning, Asuna. Do you have a moment? This afternoon, I want to do a quest with everyone in ALO"  
"I am free all day today"  
"Alright. Then I will send you the message with the time and place we are meeting. If you see Naruto inform him as well for me ok?"  
"Ok, then I will see you on the other side ok?"

Naruto's old apartment

Naruto and Jiraya currently working on Naruto's grand project by the name of Shinobi World Online, so far the environment and the five main village were created. Though there were still more work need to be done. Naruto is working on creating the specific clans once you are at the specific level you can join in to learn unique technique if each clans. Though you can enter only 1 clan and learn the techniques of that clan.  
Suddenly, Naruto received a call he looked at who called him and saw it was Suguha. He answered.  
"Sugu-chan, how are you? Is something happen?"  
"Hello, Naruto-kun. If you are not busy I'd like you to join us for the quest in Jötunheimr"  
"Well, I actually..."  
But he was interrupted by Jiraya.  
"It's alright to take a break once for a while"  
"Ok, I will be there. Just tell me the time and place where we will meet"  
"Ok. I will send it to you later. See you on the other side Naruto-kun"

Time skip  
ALO  
Meeting place

Kirito, Klein, Sinon and Silica were already at the meeting place. They are waiting for the others to arrive. Well actually Asuna and Leafa go for a shopping, Naruto though is unknown.  
Klein took a sip of beer and sigh satisfyingly.  
"Are you already on break for New Year's, Klein-san?" asked Silica.  
"Yeah, from yesterday. Even if I wanted to work, at this time of year, nothing comes in. The CEO just keep bragging how great we are, to have the whole week off for New Year's... Hey, Kirito... If we do get the Excalibur today. I'd like for you to help me get the Spirit Blade Kanezuchi. After all it's not fair that only you and Naruto get the legendary weapons" said Klein then turned to Kirito.  
"That dungeon is so freaking hot, though" complained Kirito.  
"What are you complaining about? In Jötunheimr is freaking cold too" complained Klein pointing at Kirito.  
"Then I know what I want... The Light Bow Shekinah" said Sinon.  
Kirito looked at Sinon and asked incredulously.  
"You only had your character for two weeks and already aimed for rare weapons?"  
"Well, I get that from Naruto. On the first day, he logged in GGO and get the Hades Revolver XIII. I am still amazed at his luck. The bow Liz made me is wonderful, but the range not really satisfy me" said Sinon with rolled eyes then closed her eyes and continued  
Lisbeth fixing the weapons hearing that respond.  
"Listen, in this world bows have more range then spears, but have less range then magic. And you're the only one trying to hit the target from hundred meters"  
"I wonder if Naruto will come. He said he was very busy with his project, even with assistants" wondered a blue haired Caith Sith.  
"Well, Leafa called him and he said that he will be here. I think he wanted to make a dramatic appearance. After all he is the only one in this world that fully masters the transportation magic" said Kirito and rolled his eyes at the thought.  
Lisbeth, Sinon and Silica laughed at that . Then Lisbeth said.  
"Yeah, that definitely Naruto-kun. Trying to show off and make grand entrance. Nearly two years passed and he didn't change one bit"  
Suddenly, the door opened and Asuna with Leafa entered, with stuff in the baskets.  
"We are here!" said Leafa  
"Sorry, for the waiting" said Asuna  
Leafa then looked around and asked.  
"Naruto-kun still not appeared? I wonder if he will actually come"  
Just that suddenly behind Sinon, a shadow slowly appeared from the floor. Naruto makes a silence sign, while the other trying to suppress their laugh at what about to happen.  
Sink still didn't noticed anything, but looked at the other weirdly as they tried to suppress their laugh. She raised her eyebrow and wondered what happened.  
Naruto had a huge smirk on his smirk and shouted loudly behind Sinon's back.  
"Boo!"  
"Ahhh" shouted Sinon startled and on instinct jumped to the ceiling in fright.  
The other couldn't hold their laugh anymore and released it. Sinon glared hateful at Naruto who is on the floor laughing like a maniac.  
"Naruto.,." muttered Sinon with gritted teeth.  
Naruto stopped his laughing and paled. He just realized that he just pissed off the wrong person. And just that he take off outside with blinding speed. Sinon immediately pursuit him and took out the bow and fired at Naruto simultaneously. Naruto dodge each shot and said.  
"I am *dodge* sorry. It was *dodge* just a *dodge* harmless joke. Don't *dodge* take it too *dodge* seriously"  
Yui sitting on Asuna's shoulder and Wendy on Leafa's looked at the scene and laugh.  
"Uncle Naruto is so silly!"  
"Yeah, tou-chan is silly to piss off Sinon-kaa-chan like that"  
When Sinon has calmed down they walked back to the house. Though she still send some glares to Naruto for the stunt he pulled. While Naruto just laughed nervously and scratched his head.  
"While we were shopping we managed to gather some informations. It doesn't look like any players or parties have made it to the mid-air dungeon, Papa" said Yui and land on Kirito's head.  
"Then how did they found the Excalibur location?" asked Naruto still being glared by Sinon.  
"It seems that someone recieved the different quest then the one we took with Tonkii-san. As a reward the NPC showed them the Excalibur" answered Yui.  
"And it seems its bit a peaceful quest either. It was a slaughter-type quest, in which you try to kill equal or more monsters then request. And because of that, everyone in Jötunheimr are trying to kill as much monsters as they can" explained Asuna.  
"Definitely not a peaceful quest... But I see someone is excite here" said Kirito then sweat dropping turned to the excitement look of Naruto.  
"But it's weird. The Holy Sword Excalibur is sealed at the bottom of the mid-air dungeon swarming with Tyrants. So why is the NPC revealed it as a quest reward?" asked Klein curiosly.  
"That made sense. If NPC took them to the dungeon then I'd understand, but this..." said Silica while playing with Pina.  
"It just my deduction, but there is something more in this quest then it seems" said Naruto with a narrowed eyes.  
"Well, when we get there we will know" said Sinon not glaring at Naruto anymore, but still felt somewhat annoyed.  
"Alright. All weapons are fully restored" said Liz and gave the weapons to them.  
Klein looked at the party and said.  
"Still our party is full of muscle head-"  
He was interrupt by a cough behind. He looked back and saw Naruto coughing.  
"Please, speak for yourself Klein" said Naruto.  
"W-well, nearly everyone"  
"Then just raised your magic skills" said Liz looking at Klein with apathetic eyes.  
"No way, a samurai will never select any magic skills. That's against the samurai codex" said Klein and looked aside.  
"Listen... In RPG, samurai also used magics as only the sword skills is not enough to fight bosses." said Liz  
"I'd rather snap my katana and quit being a samurai then use magic" respond Klein stubbornly.  
"But there was a time you used the flame sword skill. I think that it actually half magic" said Silica.  
"Eh! Really?" asked Klein incredulously.  
"Yeah, that's right. On May, the GM made all the high-level skills divided in magic classes of earth, fire, water, wind, dark, light and physical additionally" said Wendy flew to Naruto's head.  
"Really?" asked Klein again.  
Liz just looked evilly and said.  
"What did you said just now? Rather snap your sword than use magic?"  
Klein began to pale and holding for his sword protectively and back away from Liz little by little.  
"Kirito..." muttered Klein.  
Naruto looked at the pitiful figure of Klein and decided to say.  
"But in sword skills you don't need incantations, so it not count as magic" said Naruto  
Liz looked at Naruto then sigh and replied.  
"If that's that then ok"  
Klein mouthed 'thank you' to Naruto then said.  
"Your wife is so scary. I don't even know how you still alive to this day"  
Naruto just puffed his chest proudly and said  
"Hmph, I am just amazing like that"  
Kirito then turned to Naruto with a grin and said  
"You understand why I want to obtain this sword so much do you?"  
Naruto smirked back and said  
"It's obviously you wanted to test yourself against me with the legendary weapon. You didn't challenge me before , because you don't have the weapon that was equal in strength with Kusanagi. So now it's the perfect timing, am right?"  
Kirito just smirked back. While the girls just looked at the two of them. Then he turned to the party and said.  
"I thank everyone for coming here so quickly. I will repay you guys later. But now let's do this"  
"Yeah"

Tunnel to the underground

The party is running in the tunnel to underground that will reach Jötunheimr.  
Lisbeth is complaining about the stairs.  
"How many are stairs here actually? I am already so tired"  
"I think it actually the size of the entire dungeon in New Aincrad. By the way where is Naruto-kun? I didn't see him anywhere" said Leafa as they continued to run.  
"I think that jerk used the transportation magic and already ahead of us" said Liz with a tic mark on her forehead.  
"Well, it's not actually his fault that he could transport a certain amount of people" said Kirito.  
"Huh, he could at least takes me with him. That jerk, when I get my hands on him..." said Liz with a scary smirk. Everybody began to pity Naruto.  
"To reach Jötunheimr by normal route is about two hours, and using this route takes only five minutes. Though Naruto reached there in 10 seconds" said Kirito and muttered the last part annoyed.  
Sinon still felt annoyed that Naruto leave her here. He could actually takes her with him. She knew pretty well that he could transport 3 people at max. When she gets her hands on him he is gonna beg die forgiveness. There is a scary aura and scary smirk on both Liz and Sinon's face.  
Klein seeing that whispered to Kirito.  
"We better prepared a grave for Naruto. He was a great man after all"  
Kirito nodded his head and felt pity for Naruto looking at the tigress ahead of him.  
When they reached the entrance they sweat dropped seeing Naruto already there with Wendy on his head, slurping ramen bowls after bowls.  
Naruto swallowed the ramen and decided to talk.  
"Oh, you guys are here already. I thought it will take longer. But still you guys are such slowpoke"  
Liz and Sinon glared daggers at him and shouted.  
"Why the heck did you left us there? You could transport up to 3 people and decided to leave is there, you selfish bastard!"  
Naruto raised his hands and tried to calm both girls down.  
"N-now girls, what's wrong with walking once for a while huh? Besides its kit my fault you guys couldn't learn the transportation magic cause it's too complicated"  
The girls just went to him and bopped his head then turned their head with a huff. Everybody looked at the science comically as Naruto being yelled at and bopped to the head by two girls.  
"He is so whipped I couldn't even feel jealous of him anymore" said Klein looking at the scene.  
After a while, the girls calm down though Sinon demand Naruto to piggyback her as its very cold out here. They looked up and saw a pyramid-like dungeon hang upside down in the mid-air. Naruto looked around and saw snow and ice everywhere.  
"So this is Jötunheimr, one of the other world of ALO. I wonder how anybody can even live here" said Naruto.  
Simon holds to Naruto in dear life as she felt really cold. Asuna seeing that practically everybody shivered in cold except Naruto and Kirito so she decided to cast a cold-resistance on them all.  
"It's ok now. I've just cast a cold-resistance magic to everyone" said Asuna  
Naruto looked from the corner of his eye s and said.  
"It's not cold anymore Shino-chan. You can climb down from my back now if you want"  
Sinon hold on to him tighter and muttered.  
"Don't wanna"  
Naruto just smiled softly at her and looked ahead.  
Leafa looked at the two of them and felt a little jealous as she also want to piggyback by her Naruto-kun. She shook her head then whistle loudly to call her white strange friend.  
Then they looked down and saw a half-elephant half-jellyfish creature flying up to them.  
Naruto looked at the creature curiously and muttered.  
"So this is Tonkii. It's the first time I am seeing this creature"  
"I am gonna apply my mark to your wrist so that I will know the location. You go with them Shino-chan, if anything happened just channel magic to that mark and I will appear" said Naruto.  
Sinon nodded her head and slowly climb down from his back though a little disappoint.  
Then he looked up to his head and said.  
"Do you want to ride that creature as well, Wendy-chan? Then you should go to Liz, Leafa-chan or Shino-chan. As I will just transport myself to where you guys are when reached the destination"  
Wendy nodded her head and flew to Sinon's shoulder.  
Then they all climb to Tonkii's head while Naruto just looked at them.  
"It's a pity that Tonkii's limit is 7 people. I'd like for Naruto-kun to ride with is as well" said Leafa looking at Naruto.  
"Don't worry about that Leafa-chan. I will still be with you guys in the dungeon after all" said Naruto smiled softly at her.  
"Here we go, Naruto!" said Kirito.  
Naruto nodded his head and waved to them.  
And with that the party takes off to the entrance of the dungeon, left Naruto behind. Naruto decided to read some advance dark magic as he waited for them to arrive to the destination.

With the party

Lisbeth looked down and wondered.  
"What will happen if we fall there, I wonder?"  
"Well, I am sure that guy over there that tried to climb to the next level of Aincrad via outer pillars and fell will managed to explained to you the feeling" said Asuna and grinned at Kirito.  
"Heh, but I think that the feline would be better at falling from high places" said Kirito and looked at Silica and Sinon with a grin.  
"Just you try. Naruto will kick your ass for that" threatened Sinon pointing at Kirito. While Silica shook her head in negative rapidly.  
Suddenly Tonkii flew down caused them to hold to him tightly to not fell off. They all screaming in fright, except Leafa who scream in excitement.  
"Yahoo!"  
When it was over the party sigh in relief. Leafa looked down and noticed something. She pointed down and said.  
"Onii-chan, everyone look down"  
They looked down and saw the people down there helping the four arms Tyrant to kill Tonkii's breathing.  
"What's going on down there? Did someone tame the humanoid Tyrant?" wondered Asuna.  
"That's impossible! The rate for taming a Tyrant is zero. Even for a Caith Sith will a full boost and special equipment" said Silica expertly.  
"Which means they are taking advantage of that? When the four arms Tyrant attacked the elephant-jellyfish, they also attacking it too" said Klein.  
And just that the jellyfish Tyrant was taken down. The Salamanders bellow decided to finish it off with a fire spell.  
The jellyfish immediately was turn to a blue polygon. Tonkii roar loudly seeing his breathen was killed. And with that the humanoid Tyrant and the Salamanders party advanced forward. Then they saw more explosions down there.  
"Maybe this is the same slaughtering quest that Asuna talked about" said Kirito  
"So they used the humanoid Tyrant to speed up the process. It's a great idea, but at the same time awful. Cause it's felt really heartless" said Liz.  
Suddenly, they sense a presence and turn back to see a giant lady appeared behind them. They all looked at her in wonder. The huge woman wore a blue dress and has long wavy blond hair. The woman began to talk.  
"I am Urd, Queen of the Lake. You fairies who have bonded with my servant... My two younger sisters and I have a request for you. Please save this land from the frost giants"  
Yui flew up to Kirito and said.  
"Papa, this is an NPC. But something's strange. She isn't use the set response routines, like normal NPCs. She's connected to a language-engine module that's near the core program"  
"In the words she's been turn to AI right?" asked Kirito.  
"That's right, Papa"  
Urd decided to tell them her story.  
"Once, Jötunheimr was like Alfheim. It enjoyed the blessings of World Tree, Yggdrasil. And was covered in beautiful water and greenery. We, the hill giants, and our servants, the animals, lived in peace. Below Jötunheimr is the land of frost, Niflheim. One day, the king of frost giants, Thrym, decided to snuck in and invade Jötunheimr. He casted the Excalibur, the sword that which cut all trees and iron, into Urd's lake, at the centre of the world. The sword cut the deepest root of the World Tree, and when it did Jötunheimr was cut off the bounties with Yggdrasil. The result you can see right now"  
"Thrym's frost giants attacked Jötunheimr, from Niflheim, building many castles and fortresses. Then capturing and imprisoning us, the hill giants. The pyramid that is hanging upside is actually their castle called Thrymheim. Now they rules this land. My sisters and I managed to escape to the bottom of a frozen lake, but we lack the power we once had. The frost giants were not satisfied, however, and they tried to kill all of our servants, the animals, that lived in this realm. And if they succeed then out power will vanish. Then they will invade the Alfheim and the other realm like with Jötunheimr"  
"What? If that happened then the town of Arun will be destroyed as well" said Klein.  
"King Thrym wanted to cover Alfheim in snow and rise to the top of the World Tree, Yggdrasil. Though he feared one person in the Alfheim the most. The person that can manipulate the darkness and shadow masterfully. The reason he wanted to reach the top is to obtain the golden apple that said to be there. Thrym and his generals have grown upset at their inability to slay our servants and have began to ask the help of the fairies. They feared that among the fairies there will be the person that they scared the most. Because of that he offered the Excalibur as a prize. And he wanted all my servants eliminated. Though that's a lie, king Thrym won't giving that sword to anyone. He wanted to use that sword to destroy the threat to his rulings. When Excalibur will be out of Theymheim. The bounties of Yggdrasil will return to this realm once again.  
Kirito thought for a while and decided to ask.  
"Did the person that king Thrym so afraid can travel at high distance through dark portals?"  
"Yes, he after all is the only one in Alfheim hay capable of that. He is the hope of the realm and Alfheim. I know he is not with you right now. But please tell him that I will be very grateful if he saved this realm" said Urd.  
"So the Excalibur being the quest reward is a lie after all. Naruto-kun was right there is more to this quest than it seems. But can it actually be done like that, the quest without a reward, when it declared that the reward was there" said Liz and asked Urd.  
"He probably will give the false sword, Caliburn, which is the fake copy of Excalibur" said Urd.  
"That's cheating! Is a king allowed to do that?" asked Leafa.  
"That cheating is Thrym most potent weapon, but he made a mistake. He has send all the giants from the Thrymheim to assist the fairies in annihilating my servants. The castle defense is much weaker now. I believe that you fairies and the Dark Hero will save our realm" said Urd and then opened her palm and create a talisman in her hand.  
"When this talisman turned dark means all my servants were slain and my powers gone. Fairies, infiltrate Thrymheim and draw the Excalibur from the keystone dias" said Urd.  
Then the line appeared above her head that said' quest accepted'. Then she looked down at the fairies and said.  
"I am counting on you, fairies, and the Dark Hero"

Time skip

The party continued to head to their destination.  
"But who knows that Naruto-kun was actually chosen to save this realm. I didn't expect that" said Liz.  
"And when we told him that his ego will skyrocket even more" said Sinon annoyed.  
"We will clear this quest and obtain the Excalibur, that's the reason we came here after all. The defense is not so tough anymore and with Naruto I could say the quest won't be so hard" said Kirito.  
"Ok, let's do this and received a place in the MMO Tomorow" said Klein in excitement.  
With that they all cheered loudly.

With Naruto

Naruto was meditating for a while with closed eyes then he snapped his eyes open he felt their magic are near the entrance of the dungeon.  
"Let's do this" said Naruto and chant am incantation to create a dark portal then step into it and disappeared in it. 


	17. Chapter 17:Dark Hero

ALO

The entrance to Thrymheim

The party is currently waiting for Naruto to appear. They didn't need to wait long, as they saw a black portal suddenly appeared and from it Naruto walked out.

"Yo!" said Naruto and saluted them.

They all looked at him strangely. He blinked at their gaze and decided to ask.

"Is there something on my face?"

The party shook their head in negative and turn to the entrance. Suddenly Kirito noticed that Yui was deep in thought, sitting on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Yui?"

Yui looked down in thought a little then decided to fly up and says.

"Well, this is just a hyposis... But in one respect, Alfheim online is greatly differs from the other VRMMOs in the Project the SEED. The Cardinal System operating the game is not a stripped down version. It's the copy of full-spec version used in the former Sword Art Online..."

"Full-spec version?" repeated Kirito

"The original Cardinal System had an auto-generation system for quests. Via the networks, it gathered the traditions and legends all over the world and then used or rearrange the terms and story patterns from them to generate infinite quests" explained Yui

"Then, is this the quest an auto-generated one the Cardinal made?" asked Kirito. "From the way the NPC was acting, it's likely..." answered Yui.

"Which means depending on how the story plays out, it could go all the way to the myth's end" continued Wendy.

"Now that you mentioned that I noticed that this quest was like from the Norse mythology. And the culminates called 'final war'" said Naruto nodding his head.

"You are right uncle. And not only the frost giants will want to invade Alfheim, but the flame giants from Muspelheim will appear as well. And their goal is the same as the frosts giants, that is to destroy the World Tree Yggdrasil" said Yui.

"In the end it will end with a twilight of gods, Ragnarok. That's impossible! There is no way a game system would destroy its entire map" said Leafa at shock.

Yui shook her head and said

"The original Cardinal has the access level necessary to destroy the entire map when the game was cleared. Because the original Cardinal System's last task is to destroy the Aincrad entirely"

"What about the New Aincrad? Will it be destroyed as well this time?" asked Kirito.

Yui just looked at Naruto's calm face for a little and said.

"No, because the master of the New Aincrad didn't make it to be destroyed"

Kirito narrowed his eyes when Yui looked at Naruto.

"The master of New Aincrad... The one that brought New Aincrad to ALO... It is you isn't it, Naruto. The last boss on the 100th floor of Aincrad!" Said Kirito and pointed his finger at the closed smirking face of Naruto.

While the other widen their eyes in shock and surprise, except Wendy and Yui. There was a pregnant silence, when Kirito declared that. Naruto opened his eyes and looked directly at Kirito.

"That's right. You guessed right. I am the master of the New Aincrad and the last boss on the 100th floor by the name of Naruto the Dark Master. To completely conquered New Aincrad, you guys need to defeat me, the last boss" said Naruto calmly.

Klein decided to reacted and grabbed Naruto to the collar and shouted.

"Why try heck didn't you tell anything to us? How the heck are you the last boss? I can't just believe that! It's like deja vu except you are not Heathcliff and this is not a death game"

Naruto just looked calmly at Klein and respond.

"Even if I told you guys the truth it won't change anything. To completely conquered New Aincrad, you guys must defeat me"

Kirito smirked widely at that and declared.

"It's perfect then. After I obtained Excalibur, I will also settle things with you, Naruto. No, Naruto the Dark Master, the last boss of Aincrad!"

Naruto looked at Kirito's smirking face and also smirking.

"I can't wait for the fight then. But you know as the last boss my strength is double or triple right? Do you really stand a chance without the help of the party? I won't mind for the other to help you"

The girls were still to shock to say anything. They still couldn't believe that Naruto is actually the last boss of Aincrad. They felt betrayed by his action. Though Leafa suspected the moment he brought the New Aincrad to ALO. Though she refused to believe that fact.

Naruto looked at the entrance and said.

"I think we will worry about fighting me later. Now we must clear this quest and helped Kirito to obtain the Excalibur, didn't you all agree?"

Sinon was the first to snapped out of the shock and glared at Naruto.

"You are the last boss of New Aicrad now huh Naruto? It's perfect then in GGO I missed the chance to kicked your ass, but now that you reveal yourself as the boss villain. I will enjoy pumping you full of holes with my bow" said Sinon and had a wide scary smirk appeared on her face that caused Naruto to tremble at her expression.

"N-now, who said I am the villain just because I am the last boss of New Aincrad. I am still your friend, see? I still help you guys to clear this quest"

"You know Naruto-kun, now that you revealed yourself as the last boss of Aincrad, I want to smash you head to the ground, I still not forget what happened in the hospital with Aki-san. It's the perfect time for me to unleashed all that frustration" said Lisbeth and began to swing her mace. Naruto's face ifpossible began to pale even more.

Kirito sweat dropped and wondered what will actually happened when they decided to fight Naruto.

"I pity him. Even as the last boss, he won't stand a chance against those tigresses. They will tear him apart the moment we decided to fight" muttered Kirito looking at the scene before him. Leafa looked at the amulet and noticed it became darker and darker.

"Onii-chan, Naruto-kun! We don't have much time. Let's put all the matter behind to clear this quest first" said Leafa.

"Leafa is right. We must hurry before it's too late" said Kirito

With that the party opened the gate and entered Thrymheim.

Second floor of Thrymheim

The party is fighting two huge Minotaurs with axe in their hands. Though one is mediating and if you don't defeat the other you won't be able to fight the other. Kirito and Leafa charged in and used their swords to strike the Minotaur, but it deflect all their strikes. Even when Kirito and Leafa managed to strike it, it's HP barely changed. Sinon decided to shoot the one that meditate, but the one standing before them catch the arrow and crushed it with a roar.

"It's bad Onii-chan. The yellow has a really high resistance to physical attacks" said Leafa not taking her eyes from the boss.

"Yeah, I know that" said Kirito also looking at the Minotaur.

"If it's immune to physical attacks, then I will take care of it" said Naruto stepped forward, the wind began to blow his cloak dramatically. Naruto touched his face and the fox mask appeared, it was the same mask he wore as Menma. Naruto began to chant the incantation

"Kumen Sowaka... Sei, Byaku, Shu, Gen, Kū, Nan, Hoku, San, Gyoku... Kumenjū!"

Just that a symbol appeared before Naruto and from it nine masked creature appeared and began to engage the Minotaur. The girls and Klein were surprised, though Kirito and Leafa recognized the spell that once saved her life. But even with all the nine creatures attacks it still barely managed to scratch its HP. Suddenly, it began to raised its axe and prepared for the shock-wave attack.

"Shock-wave attack will be in two seconds" warned Yui. The party prepared to dodge the strike, after hearing Yui's warning. Just that the Minotaur slammed its ace and creates a shockwave powerful enough to blew everyone away and decrease their HP considerably. Though Naruto was not among them, they looked around and wondered where he disappeared. Asuna focused on chanting the incantation and healing everyone, though he also wondered where Naruto disappeared. She looked closely behind the Minotaur and saw a black smoke appeared behind it and when from the smoke the hand with Kusanagi appeared and stab to Minotaur's stomach caused it to roar in pain. It began to swung its axe at the appeared figure of Naruto. When happen next cause all of them to gasped in shock. The Minotaur managed to strike at Naruto, but on Naruto's showed the black smoke and he disappeared like he never there. Suddenly, he appeared on Minotaur's right and slash it with his blade that full of black smoke. When the Minotaur slashed at him again, the result was the same as before. The party looked in awe, as Naruto holding his own against the Minotaur.

"What the heck is that? Why the Minotaur couldn't touch him? And what is that black smoke?" asked Klein in shock.

Leafa looked at the fight and said

"I recognize it. It is a very powerful and advance dark spell called Kyouka Suigetsu. Naruto-kun create the illusion of himself with dark magic in order to confused the Minotaur, at the same time hiding in his own shadow and strikes the Minotaiur when need. All the Naruto-kuns that were hit are actually the effect of Kyuoka Suigetsu. You won't be able to tell who is real and who is not, without Alpha-Stigma, that only Onii-chan now possesses"

Then Leafa looked at the crystal and saw that became even darker than before.

"Onii-chan, it is already 70% dark, we must hurry and helped Naruto-kun to finish off this one and to advance to the second floor" said Leafa.

"Let's hurry up everyone, don't saved up the MP anymore unleashed all the magic sword skill you have. Naruto is holding up pretty well now, but he will eventually emptied all his mana, we will assist him then" said Kirito and looked at everyone.

Naruto while fighting against the yellow Minotaur looked at his MP and cursed it nearly empty already. He jumped back to avoid the strike from above from the Minotaur.

"Naruto! Step back, you've done enough. Now we will take care from here" shouted Kirito.

Naruto smiled tiredly and nodded his head. Just that Kirito roared loudly and charged at the Minotaur with a flame sword in his hand. Then everyone charged at the Minotaur with their element sword skills. Klein used his flame sword skill jumped up high and slashed at the torso if the Minotaur. Leafa's sword glowed green and she slashed up the wind blades towards the creature. Liz's mace glowed yellow and sparks began to appeared around her mace. She yelled loudly and strikes the creature to its leg. Silica twirls her glowing aqua dagger and stabbed it from behind to its back. Sinon stood not far from them and shot an arrow to the creature's jaw. Kirito charges at the creature with the flame sword and strikes it rapidly. From all their strikes the creature's HP has reached the yellow zone. Naruto looked wide eyes at the performance of the party. Though the party used up all mana and couldn't move now. The only one that can move are Kirito, Naruto and Asuna. Kirito glared at the creature and suddenly his second sword glowed blue caused the party to open their mouth in surprise. Kirito yelled loudly and slashed the Minotaur to mid-sec and stabbed it with his ice sword. Then he slashed up to its jaws and about to use his flame sword skill to continue the assault, but he suddenly stumbled. The Minotayr took that chance and was about to finished Kirito off.

"Haaaaa!"A voiced from behind the Minotaur caused their intention. They looked at that direction and saw Naruto with the wind blowing around him with a black Kusanagi in his hand. Naruto charged forward and dissapeared then reappeared, it just repeated like that many times.

"Phantom... Sonic... Rush!" screamed Naruto and multiple Narutos appeared and charged at the Minotaur and slashed at it. The party and Kirito was shocked once more they never knew Naruto has that skill. Then all Narutos disappeared and only one was left sheathing the Kusanagi to its scabbard. The yellow Minotaur roared one last time before it disappeared to the blue polygon. The black Minotaur began to stand up and prepared for battle. Though it was far weaker than his partner and the party defeated it with ease. Then a panel with 'Congratulations!" appeared. With that they began to cheered loudly.

"We did it!"

Kirito sheathed back his swords, that moment Klein decided to ask.

"Anyway, what was that?"

"Do I have to say?" asked Kirito.

"Of course. I've never seen anything like that before... The same with you as well, Naruto. What the heck was that skill? It's like you multiplied yourself" said Klien and also turned to Naruto's direction, who had been glared by Sinon and Liz, waiting for the explanation.

"It's a non-system skill. Skill Connect" answered Kirito.

"Skill Connect?"

"Yeah, you remember how the last updated brought Sword skills to ALO? But that didn't include the unique skills such as dual-wielding or Holy Sword even Naruto's Hiten Mitsurugi also not include" explained Kirito.

"Eh? Really? But I saw you used both swords" complained Klien.

"That is not dual-wielding. I just used the one-hand sword skill in succession with each hand. You can only do that without delaying three or four times, if you are lucky. Though, I am more I interested in what Naruto had to say. His Hiten Mitsurugi skills has disappeared and now the new skills has takes it place" said Kirito and looked at Naruto's direction.

Liz and Sinon were tapping their feet impatiently and said.

"Well? Explain mister! What is that skill?"

Naruto sweat profusely, coughed a little and started to explain.

"The day I find out that I lost the Hiten Mitsurugi skills, my skills changed to that of dark type and also focused on speed, but each skills allowed me to blend with the dark or create illusion to hide myself. When you guys saw multiple me it just the multiple afterimages creates by the skill" explained Naruto scratching his head.

Asuna looked at Naruto then Kirito and said

"Now I have an incredible sense of déjà vu"

Then she recalled about 2 years ago in SAO, Klein asked the same thing and Kirito answered the same, even Naruto also surprised them with his new sword skill.

"You just imagine things. Now let's go before too late" said Kirito.

"If what I guessed is right and this dungeon has four floors in total. Then we only have 30 minutes to defeated the boss" said Naruto brought his finger to his chin.

"It doesn't matter. You just need to kick that king of giants ass right?... Then the blond big bad boss of New Aincrad will be next. Am I right?" said Liz cheerfully then smiled even more at the second thought. Naruto just shook his head in negative and tremble in fright. Kirito and the others just giggled at that.

"When everyone's HP and MP will recover we will head to the next floor" said Kirito.

Third floor of Thrymheim.

The party is fighting some kind of creature that is a cyclop with the body of a reptile. In its hand is a long staff. Kirito, Klein and Liz were fighting in the front while Silica strikes it from behind. Sinon stood not far from her behind and shouting arrows. Naruto used transportation magic to appeared right in front of the creature with Dairasenringu in his hand and smashed the creature to pieces.

"Okay, now only the last boss is left" said Kirito.

With that the party began to run to the entrance to the last floor. As they are running, Kirito noticed someone was trapped in an ice cage ahead of them. It was a very beautiful girl with long blond hair and emerald eyes. She was strapped by shackles to the wrist and looked down on the ground helplessly. When Klein looked at her, he immediately blushed like no tomorrow.

"Please... Let me out..." said the was about to free her, but Kirito caught at the back of his collar and said.

"It's a trap"

"Definitely a trap" said Liz with a deadpan eyes.

"Of course, it's a trap" said Sinon.

"Y-yeah, it's a trap right? A trap or maybe..." said Klein wanted to free a beautiful girl badly. Meanwhile Naruto just stared at the girl silently.

"So what do you think Yui?" asked Kirito looked up his head.

"It's NPC. But like Urd-san she is also AI. Though there is one thing difference is that she has a HP bar" answered Yui.

"If she had HP bar that means we might have to fight her" said Kirito looking at the NPC.

"Not necessary that. There were cases when the boss of the quest is too hard to beat and there is a supporter to help in clearing the quest" said Naruto still not takes his eyes of the girl.

Leafa felt some kind of jealousy, seeing Naruto staring at the NPC so intently and even defend her. She huff and said.

"It's a trap"

"A trap" said Silica

"I agree. It's a trap" said Asuna.

"Even if you say that, Naruto... But we didn't have any prove and didn't have anytime time to waste" said Kirito looking at Naruto.

"But what if without her, we won't stand a chance against Thrym? She maybe a mage that had special spells to help in defeating Thrym" said Naruto and turned to Kirito.

"I told you before we don't have time to waste and the possibility of this is a trap is greater. We are moving forward" said Kirito and run to the entrance with the girls.

"Please... Someone helps me..." plead the girl in the ice cage. Klein was about to run ahead, but Naruto's voice stopped him.

"You wanted to free this girl, right? Just do what you feel is right"

Klein turned to Naruto then to the party and sigh. He closed his eyes then opened them and said.

"I know this maybe a trap. But even so, I can't leave the helpless girl where she is now. Even if we failed the quest, I can't leave her there"

With that he rushed back to the location of the girl, to free her. Naruto just smirks at Klein's decision. Klein slashed at the ice cage and caused it to disappear. The girl looked at Klein with grateful eyes and said.

"Thank you, fairy swordsman"

Klein wanted to make an impression on her and said

"Are you hurt? Can you stand up"

His face completely differed from his original face with a sparking teeth. The party just looked at the scene with a deadpan look. Naruto though giggled silently at the scene.

"Yes, I am fine" said the girl and tried to raised her body, but she was too weak. Klein decided to help her out.

"It's a bit of a ways to the exit. Can you get there yourself?" asked Klein. The girl looked at Klein and said.

"I can't leave this place, until I retrieve my families' treasure, which Thrym the king of frost giants, stole" Then she looked at Naruto and said.

"Please, Dark Hero, help me to the Thrym's room and help me to defeat him"

Naruto looked at the girl then answered.

"Ok, if you wanted I will help me you to get to the Thrym's room. Though I don't know why you called me Dark Hero" The NPC smiled brightly and said

"Thank you, Dark Hero"

Then before Naruto a panel appeared that will you agree to key the NPC join the party. He pressed accept and the party was created. Means there are two party consist of Naruto, Wendy and NPC, the second party are the rest. Klein was so disappoint that he couldn't be in a party with a pretty girl. Naruto looked at the girl's name when she joined the party and muttered.

"Freyja?... If I am not mistaken that is the name of the goddess of love and beauty in Norse mythology. Seems I was right after all, she is a supporter to help in fighting Thrym. Her MP is very high means she has tons of supporting spells"

Naruto saw that she still couldn't stand properly, decide to approach her then pick her up bridal style. Liz, Leafa and Sinon saw that and widen their eyes in anger and jealousy. All three of them has murdeous aura around them. Kirito just sweat dropped looking at the three of them.

"Alright, we will head to the boss right now. If what I guessed is right, then Freyja will support is in defeating the boss. Let's go" said Naruto and run ahead with Freyja in his arms.

Klein was still depressed, while the three girls still seething in ager. Kirito decide to warn the party about the boss and told them the plan of action.

"When fighting the boss don't hold heck anything. Hit him with everything you got. When his HP bat changed colour be careful cause his attacks pattern will change as well"

"This is the last battle, before we face Naruto. Let's do our best" said Kirito. Everybody cheered loudly, though at the mention of Naruto's name three girls grin widely and a terrifyingly.

Thrym's room

Naruto arrived in the room with Freyja behind him. Naruto heard the footsteps and looked behind to see the party also arrived. Asuna began to chant a recovery spell to everyone. Freyja also decided to chant a spell and their HP had increased drastically.

"So that's one of the powerful spells that players couldn't achieve" muttered Naruto looking at Freyja. The party and Naruto's party went further to the room and noticed the steam is everywhere. When they arrived to the place where there wasn't steam, they looked around and saw many treasures lying on both sides. Liz approached one side looked at the treasures and wondered.

"How many Yuld do you think these all worth?"

Klein began to dance and approached the other side and looked particular at one golden statue. Suddenly, there is a voice was through the room.

"A fly is buzzing about..."

Naruto narrowed is eyes and looked ahead at the dark part of the room. The party heard the voice also turned their attention to that direction.

"I can hear it's irritating buzzing. Let me see..." said the voice then the sound of steps was heard that ebb shaking the ground with each step was made.

"I will crush it, before it causes any trouble..."Just that a huge frost giant stepped out from the dark side of the room and stood before them. Kirito just looked up at him with wide eyes and slowly looked up at him with a sweat. Naruto's eyes though widen with a bloodthirsty grin on his face, his body is trembling with excitement.

"Ho? I see Urd has sent little flies from Alfheim, in hoping to defeat me. How foolish... And you must the one the prophecy said that will end my rulings, eh? Mister Dark Hero" said Thrym looking at them like they were ants.

"I don't know why Freyja and you called me by that title. But I was asked to end you, so that I will do. All your offers that you wanted to offer nothing will interested me" said Naruto and look at the giant with a wide grin.

"That's a shame. I'd like to offer you guys all the treasures here in exchange for the location of Urd, but it seems you guys chose the alternate path..." said Thrym and looked down at them smirking.

"Like we actually need anything from someone like you! Someone that invade the other realm and tried to destroy the World Tree, I won't ever negotiate with someone like you!" shouted Klein and pointed his finger at Thrym.

With that the party took out their weapons and prepared for battle. Thrym just smirked arrogantly, than he noticed someone that shouldn't be here.

"Oh, Freyja-dono. If you left your cage, does that means that you agreed to be my wife?" asked Thrym looking at Freyja.

"Wife?" asked Klein in surprise and looked back at Freyja, who is trying to hide behind Naruto's back. "That's right. She came here to marry me. But the night before the feast, she was spot sneaking around my treasure vaults. To punish her, I locked her in an ice cage" said Thrym and laughed loudly.

Freyja was about to retort, but Naruto's hand on her shoulder stopped her from doing that. She looked at Naruto and saw he was smirking.

"It's obviously she came to this place to retrieve her families treasure, that you stolen. There is no way Freyja, the goddes of love and beauty, will marry some old geezer like you" said Naruto with a smirk. He unsheathed his Kusanagi and releases dark smoke from his body and said smirking.

"The prophecy already said this right? You will fall by my hands here, Thrym, King of frost giants!"

"Hahahaha! Such cocky words from such a fly like you. Whether you are the Dark Hero even Odin himself, I will still crush you. And then nothing will stopped to reach the top of Yggdrasil" shouted Thrym. And just that the arrow on his head changed to red colour and 5 bars of HP appeared. Kirito looked at the giant as he prepared to attack them.

"Everybody, listen to Yui. We need to dodge first at the beginning of the battle" said Kirito.

Though Thrym seems to turn all his attention to Naruto first. With that Thrym threw his gigantic fist towards Naruto with shocking speed. Though Naruto just stands there. The fist makes contact with Naruto. The girls seeing that shouted out in horror.

"Naruto/Naruto-kun/Naruto-san!"


	18. Chapter 18:Golden Sword

ALO  
The fourth level of Thrymheim

They all watched in horror as Thrym's fist made contact with Naruto. But suddenly the Naruto, that been punched disperse in black smoke. The real Naruto appeared behind Thrym and slashed him in the back. Thrym howled in pain, as he was slashed by Naruto.  
Naruto jumped back to the party to regroup. Suddenly, he felt a shivers down his spine and slowly turned around to see four glares coming from four very irritate girls.  
"Naruto-kun~ If you just wanted to make me wanted to worry about you for nothing like that. I will pound you to the ground, the next time you pulled the stunt like that. Am I clear?" said Liz with a very scary grin and a dangerous gleam in his eyes.  
"Next time you pulled a stunt like that I will shot your ass full of arrows" said Sinon with a glare.  
"Naruto-kun, if there will be a next time like that I will cut you to pieces" said Leafa while smiling cheerfully with her sword tapping her palm.  
"Naruto, do you really want to skip your breakfast, supper and dinner for a week?" asked Asuna with a smile though with a devil's aura around her.  
Naruto was shaking like a leaf before four girls. Even Thrym stopped assaulting them to watch a comical scene in front of him.  
Naruto kneeled before four scary ladies and bowed his head down.  
"Please, forgive me, oh great and wise, bosses. Naruto swear that he will not pull such a stunt ever again"  
Kirito and Klein looked at the scene with a sweat drop and began to think to themselves.  
'And this idiot supposed to be the final bosses of New Aincrad. How the heck will he fight against those four when the time comes?' wondered Kirito looking at the scene.  
But Yui decided to remind them that they are still fighting the boss now.  
"Papa, uncle, he is about to punch twice again!"  
Just as she said that Thrym jumped to the air and punched to the ground, crashing it. Kirito and the others managed to jump up high in the air the dodge the punch.  
Suddenly, Thrym appeared in front of Kirito and punched him. Naruto used transportation magic and managed to teleport to his place and cast the Shadow Armor spell to save Kirito. Though the force of the punch still force them to the ground.  
Sinon seeing that Thrym hurt Naruto gritted her teeth and fire a barrage of flame arrows to his head. Behind Thrym, Klein also rush forward with his flame sword skill and jumped up to slash him to the back. Thrym roared in pain, as he being slashed by Klein.  
Leafa used that chance to rush forward to strike rapidly using her wind sword skill.  
Naruto and Kirito had enough time to recover and rush forward with their sword skill. Kirito's blade glows red while Naruto's blade glowed black.  
"Phantom Burst!" shouted Naruto  
Suddenly from Naruto's body five transparent Naruto appeared and rush to Thrym.  
Thrym seeing, that the two boys has recovered and about to rush here, decided to use his ice breath attack.  
Yui saw that decided to warn them.  
"His ice breath will be coming in three seconds"  
Wendy began to transfer the anti-freezing spell for everyone to use.  
"Minna-san, I had just finished transferring the anti-freezing magic. Please, use then immediately"  
The party looked to the skill panels and saw the skill that Wendy had transferred to them. They activate and their body began to glow golden colour.  
"Nice job, Wendy-chan" said Naruto with a proud smile on his face.  
The Phantom Burst attach managed to hit Thrym though it didn't too much damage to the giant.  
Thrym prepared his skill and released it. The party all jumped up high in the air to avoid the breath attack.  
Meanwhile, Freyja on the ground saw her chance to counter attack and casted a purple lightning to strike at the giant. The lighting hit Thrym and caused him some damage.  
Natuto seeing that used that chance and transport himself in front of the giants face and prepare the skill to unleash at the giant.  
"Spectral Liberation!"  
With that Naruto slashed multiple times at the giant. Thought for reason the slash marks didn't appeared on Thrym's body. Thrym smirked and thought that Naruto failed.  
Naruto, though smirked then snapped his fingers and all the slashed he delivered appeared magically on Thrym's body.  
Thrym howled in anger and pain then crashed down on his back to the ground. He has lost one bar of his HP.  
The party looked at Naruto in awe. Then they saw that Thrym has crashed down and began to rush forward using this chance to deal more damage to him.  
While Thrym is laying in the ground after the damage that Naruto and Freyja caused, the party began to assault him simultaneously.  
"He is about to recover... now!" Naruto managed to warn the party before an enrage giant stood up and roared in anger. The party managed to jumped back to regroup.  
Leafa looked at the amulet that Urd had given them and said.  
"It's bad onii-chan, Naruto-kun. There are only three lights left on the amulet. Can you use the same skill you use before?"  
"It's still early to use Skill Connect. He need to be about half of his last HP bar" said Kirito looking at the giant.  
"It's a shame that I can't use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu anymore. If I use Amakakeru ryuu no Hirameki, the quest will be over already" said Naruto looking at the giant as well.  
Suddenly Thrym began to inhale a huge amount of air preparing to unleash his most powerful attack, Mega Freezing Breath.  
"Everyone, prepare yourself! It's his most powerful attack!" warned Wendy.  
Just that the attack was unleashed and a huge beam of ice head towards the party. The attack began to freeze the body of each one of them. Suddenly, the ice was forced back down by the light of the spell that was given by Wendy.  
Thrym raised his leg and stomp to the ground creating a shock wave. The party all jumped up high to avoid the attack.  
Leafa sigh in relief after they dodge the attack then turn to Wendy and said.  
"That was close. If not for the spell that Wendy-chan gave us. We will be so much in trouble. Thank you, Wendy-chan"  
Wendy hearing her mother praised her smiled brightly and said.  
"Arigato, kaa-chan"  
"Yeah, it was definitely dangerous. If not for Wendy-chan our HP will be already in red zone already" added Klien with a thumps up.  
Naruto was already at the ground engaging Thrym in a battle. He raised his hand up in the air and began to chant the incantation.  
"Phantom Force!"  
With that an unknown force from out of nowhere slammed into Thrym and moved him back to some centimeters. Then suddenly he was shot the face by a barrage of flame arrows. Naruto looked back and smiling, seeing Sinon was the one that assisted him.  
"You are still as deadly sniper as when you are in GGO, Shino-chan" said Naruto with a thumps up.  
Sinon hearing that blushed slightly but said nothing.  
Thrym recovered from the shots and about to charge at Sinon. Naruto intercepted him, shooting his finger and said.  
"Tsk, tsk, your opponent is me. There is noway I am gonna let one of my hime being harmed, you stupid giant"  
Sinon hearing blushed like a tomato now and fidgeted.  
And just that Naruto and Thrym engaged to a battle one on one again. Meanwhile, Kirito and the others are looking for the weakness of the King of Frost giants.  
"Fairy swordsmen, you won't be able to defeat Thrym, like this, even with the help of Dark Hero. The only hope is my families treasure, that was hidden somewhere in this room" said Freyja addressing to the party.  
"Got it. Though what is the treasure look like?" asked Kirito.  
"It's a golden hammer about this size" said Freyja and showed the size of the hammer with her hands.  
"A hammer?" asked Kirito surprised.  
Meanwhile, Naruto and Thrym were still fighting each other. Sinon is on the ground shooting at Thrym supporting Naruto.  
Kirito and Leafa turned to the amount of the treasure they lied before them and about to begin their search. Though Kirito looked at the amount if treasure in front of him and began to pale, just the thought of searching the hammer in that pile of treasure makes him sick. But Leafa recalled something and said.  
"Onii-chan, use the lightning skill"  
"Lightning?" repeated Kirito.  
Then he jumped up to the air and stabbed both his swords to the ground and generates the lightning from his swords. The lightning hit the pile of treasure and suddenly there is a flash was seen. Leafa and Kirito looked at each other and nodded their heads.  
He began to searching the pile where there flash was seen. Suddenly, he noticed a golden hammer lying there, when he dig out.  
"This is it?" wondered Kirito. Then he tried to lift it up, but it was very heavy. He need to use two hands in order to barely raised it up, enough to swing it.  
"Freyja-san, take it!" shouted Kirito and threw the hammer to Freyja.  
Freyja though catches the hammer with and with little difficulty. She looked at it and blinked. Then she feels something strange age widen her eyes.  
The hammer glowed golden and began to generate the lightning around her.  
"It's flowing... It's overflowing" muttered Freyja with electricity emanating around her.  
Naruto while fighting with Thrym noticed the amount of lightning coming from Freyja and has a tick mark onhis forehead.  
"How dare that old geezer pretends to be a beautiful Freyja-san"  
Freyja is still overflowing with lightning around her suddenly yelled out loud and transforms herself to a giant with golden hair and pupil-less eyes.  
The party all looked shocked at the transformation, except Naruto.  
"F-Freyja-san?" asked Kirito.  
"B-but this is a guy!" complained Klein.  
The giant ignored them and turned to Naruto's direction and said.  
"Long time no see, kozo! It seems you need some help"  
Naruto gained a tick mark on his forehead at point at the giant that shouted.  
"Old geezer, never expect to see you in this realm. How dare you pretend to be Freyja-san huh? You just make me sick, when I recalled that I actually carried you here!"  
"Gyahahaha! You still not change one bit, kozo" said the giant after the laugh.  
With the party  
They looked at the interaction of the giant and Naruto, then wondered if they actually know each other. Kirito looked at the name of the NPC and noticed that it had changed.  
"Thor? The god of thunder? How the heck Naruto knew him?" wondered Kirito.  
Suddenly Thor roared loudly and turned to Thrym.  
"Cowardly giant, how dare you steal my treasure, Mjölnir? You will suffer for that now!" said Thor and began to raise his golden hammer to slam down at Thrym's head.  
"I won't let you takes all the fun, old geezer!" yelled Naruto with a grin and charged forward at Thrym.  
Thrym blew at his right hand and an axe appeared in his hand. With it he intercepts Thor's strike. But he was not prepared for the Dairasenringu to the guts by Naruto.  
The attack only managed to move him slightly. Thrym stomp to the ground, forcing Naruto to jumped back to avoid being crushed.  
Thrym then turned his gaze at Thor and said.  
"Filthy god... You'll pay for tricking me. I'll rip off that beard face of yours and send you back to Asgard!"  
With that Thrym raised his axe and began his assault on Thor.

With the party

They saw that now all the attention was on Thor and used this chance to attack with all force.  
"While Thor has aggro, let's attack" said Sinon.  
"Yeah" agreed Asuna  
"Everyone, attack as hard as you can! Use all your sword skills!" Kirito ordered to everyone.  
First to react was Klein. He jumped in the air and used flame sword skill and slashed at Thrym's back. He is still very disappointed and shocked that Freyja was actually Thor.  
Next, was Asuna. She materialized her sword and rushed at Thrym with a wind sword skill in hand. Then strike multiple at Thrym's left leg.  
Then, Liz charging forward with a lightning mace in get hand and strikes at Thrym's right leg.  
All those strikes caused Thrym the damage that causes his HP to drop to half of second bar. Thrym roared in pain after all those assaults.  
Sillica run from from his back and jump up to the air and slashed at his back.  
With that Thrym's became even weaker and fall to his knees.  
Naruto seeing that and shouted  
"Now!"  
With that he activated his Phantom Blade and rushed to Thrym. The others also rushed at Thrym at once with an intention to finish him off.  
All the strikes were delivered to Thrym and he began to lower his head to the ground. There is only one bar if HP left.  
Thor raised his Mjölnir and slammed at Thrym's head while shouted.  
"Return to the depths of the earth, King of Giants!"  
The strike caused his crown to shatter, and his head was crash to the ground. With that his body began to freeze.  
"Be proud of your victory for now, flies. But if you lower your guard around the gods of Asgard-"  
Was the last words of Thrym before he was shattered to pieces. With that Thor turned to the party and said.  
"I thank you, fairy swordsmen. Now I have avenged the theft of my treasure. I must reward you for this"  
Then Thor created a golden diamond and it turned to the copy of his Mjölnir. The hammer fall into Klein's hands.  
"Use it with righteous! Then farewell-" said Thor, but was interrupt by Naruto.  
"Where the heck do you think you are going? Our fight in Asgard has never finished"  
Thor then turned to Naruto and said.  
"I'd gladly like to pound you to the ground with my Mjölnir, but I have business now. Come to Asgard if you want to finish our fight, kozo"  
With that said Thor raised his hammer up and disappeared with a burst of light.  
Naruto then feels all the gazes at his back. He turned his head and saw a curios look on everybodies face.  
"So... Explain what was that? How do you know that god?" asked Kirito.  
"It's a long story. One day, I just accidentally found a way to Asgard. There I wanted to test myself against the god of Asgard and challenge some of them to a fight. I managed to defeat some of them though the fight with Thor never finished" explained Naruto scratching the back of his head.  
"And you never told us that you found your way to Asgard, because..." said Liz with a tick mark in her forehead.  
"Ehm, first, I never knew that was the entrance to Asgard. Second, when I was sent back to Alfheim the entrance had already disappeared." retort Naruto.  
"But to think you challenge a god to a fight. You are the only one that will do something like that Naruto-kun" said Leafa and shook her head smiling.  
"Kyakyakya, next time I see that old geezer I will kick his ass for sure" Naruto laughed and said arrogantly.  
Everybody just looked at him like he was a madman.  
Kirito then approached Klein, put his hand on his shoulder and said.  
"Congratulations on getting the legendary weapon"  
"What is there to congratulate! I don't have a single point in hammer skills" said Klein disappointed.  
Suddenly, the room began to shake.  
"I-it's moving?" wondered Sinon.  
"No... It's floating?" wondered Liz.  
Leafa looked at the amulet and saw there is only one light left.  
"Onii-chan, it seems the quest is continuing"  
Then Kirito recalled that the second part if the mission is to draw Excalibur from the keystone dais.  
"Papa, a staircase down appeared behind the throne!" Yui informed Kirito.  
"What?"  
They all rushed there and saw that there was indeed a staircase there.  
"Let's go" said Kirito.  
With that they run downstairs using the stairs. When they reached there, they saw a golden sword was stabbed to a stone of ice.  
"It's time to draw it out Kirito" said Naruto. Then he looked at the Excalibur and said solemnly.  
"Brings back some painful memories, for me. This sword"  
Kirito also recalled the time where Naruto nearly died being electrocute by Sugou.  
"Yeah. But it is all in the past now... Sorry to keep you waiting" said Kirito then looked at Excalibur.  
With that he grabbed the handle and tried to draw it from the stone with all his might.  
"You can do it Kirito-kun"  
"You are almost there"  
"Show us your guts"  
"Without that sword, you won't stand a chance against me!"  
"Papa, try your best"  
"Kirito-san, you can do it"  
"Come on, Kirito"  
Kirito shouted outloud and put all his strength to draw the sword. The stone underneath the sword began to crack. With that last yell, Kirito pulled one last time and the sword came out.  
When the stone was shattered a giant branch began to grow from it. Then it began to envelop the stairs.  
Everyone looked and saw that Thrymheim began to fallen apart.  
"This place is falling apart. We need to escape now" said Yui.  
"But how?" asked Kirito.  
"I could use my transportation spell. But the limit is three person per time" proposed Naruto.  
"That's okay. Asuna and Leafa will go with Naruto first, then Sillica and Lisbeth, after that Sinon and Klein. I will be last. Yui and Wendy will be with Asuna and Leafa" said Kirito.  
"Let's hurry up!" said Naruto.  
Suddenly, the branch began break off and the down part of Thrymheim began to fall down.  
"It's bad... Nee-chan and Leafa-chan come to me" said Naruto after looked down seeing they are falling down.  
They nodded their head and went to a Naruto. Naruto began to chant an incantation and a black portal appeared then they stepped into it and the portal closed itself.  
After a while the portal appeared again. Naruto come out of it and called Liz with Silica to come to him. With that they disappeared in a black portal again.  
Same goes with Klein and Sinon. Only, Kirito was left. When Naruto reappeared and panting heavily as his MP is pretty low.  
"At this rate I don't think I could transport the Excalibur as well" said Naruto panting.  
"Che, I finally managed to get the sword but can't actually finish the quest? Cardinals are such a pain"  
With that Kirito threw the Excalibur down. Naruto seeing that widening his head and shouted  
"Idiot! What the heck are you doing?"  
With that said Naruto jumped down to the sword.  
"What are you doing Naruto? Didn't you say yourself that you couldn't transport the sword with you as well?" shouted Kirito.  
"That doesn't mean that you need to three the sword away, idiot. There must be the other way" said Naruto. Then he heard some strange sound that approaching his way. He looked and saw Tonkii was flying here.  
"See" said Naruto with a smirked and told Kirito to jump on Tonkii.

The entrance to Jötunheimr.

The party saw that suddenly Kirito tossed Excalibur to the ground. And wondered why the heck did they do that. Then they saw Naruto jumped to the sword.  
They saw how Tonkii rescued the both of them abs sighed in relief. Liz and Sillica looked and the falling apart dungeon and said.  
"The dungeon's going to disappear just because we completed it once"  
"It's kind of a waste"  
Then they saw the water began filled up Jötunheimr. The ice began to melt and the green plants appears in its place.  
Then Urd appeared before Naruto and Kirito, said.  
"You've done a wonderful job. The sword that cuts through all trees and iron, Excalibur, has been removed from its dais, and Jötunheimr has returned to its proper form. This is all thanks to you. My sisters wish to thank you as well"  
Then one more girl appeared next to Urd. She looked exactly like Urd except with different hair style and younger.  
"My name is Verdandi. Thank you, fairy swordsman and Dark Hero. I never thought I'd see a green Jötunheimr again"  
One more figure appeared in the gust of wind and showed a girl with a helmet on her head.  
"My name is Skuld. I thank you for saving Jötunheimr from destruction"  
With that she blew at then and the panel that said the quest was completed.  
"As the gratitude for your heroism. I'd like to offer you that sword" said Urd.  
With that the Excalibur glowed disappeared from Kirito's hand. Then a panel appeared with that the writings of quest bonus and showed the ownership of Excalibur  
"Alright" said Kirito with the nod of his head.  
The three ladies thanked then once again and flew up to the sky then disappeared.  
Naruto then walked to Kirito and said.  
"Tomorrow I will load the quest bonus in New Aincrad. The one that complete the quest can get back anything from SAO, including skills. I will be waiting for you, Kirito"  
Kirito turned to Naruto and said smirking.  
"Get back anything I want from SAO huh? Interesting. Just you wait, I will kick your butt and clear your quest!"  
Naruto just close his eyes smirked and opened the black portal and disappeared in it.

Time skip  
Floor 100  
Haou Casttle

There was a figure sitting on the throne in the dark room. Then he stood up and walked to try light revealed a figure in black armor ( Haou Juudai armor from Yu-Gi-Oh GX).  
"I will be waiting for you here, Kirito" said the figure looking far ahead. 


	19. Chapter 19: Final Requiem Part 1

The news of the new bonus quest in New Aincrad has spread very quickly for all the players in ALO. They heard a rumor that the quest is a special quest that allowed to directly reach the 100th of Aincrad to challenge the final boss. The rumour also said that the winner could get anything if managed to defeat the final boss. But there was also rumour about the final boss. It said that he is not like any other boss that players had met before. His strength is so overwhelming that, none of the party had managed to deliver a blow at him. Although he has only 1 bar of HP, it didn't make the task to defeat him simpler.

Kirigaya household

Kirito is seen reading the article on the board about the new quest that recently appeared. He deduced instantly that, the quest was created by Naruto. He wonder what kind of quest is it, that nobody has cleared till now. Obviously as the last boss Naruto will incredibly strong, but none of the parties that tried to complete the quest even managed to injure him. That's ridiculous.

In the history of VRMMO there was never such a boss before. But if it's Naruto then everything is possible. He single-handly cleared SAO by himself. Not only that but before the battle with Heathcliff, he even managed to defeat the Skull Reaper solo. Even with Excalibur now, he still didn't think he is ready to face Naruto. Though, this is the only chance to challenge Naruto as the boss. Because the quest only last for a week, before the quest will be removed. Naruto makes this quest as the present for the Christmas.

"Man, the quest is last only for a week. And during that time I won't be able to see Naruto as he act as the final boss on the 100th floor. What should I do?" muttered Kirito out loud eating his breakfast slowly.

"Didn't you want to challenge Naruto-kun to a battle, onii-chan? Naruto-kun makes this quest as a present for players on Christmas. So I think you should try at least. Plus we will go with you. I'd like to see Naruto's appearance, as the boss" said Suguha and looking at Kirito then slowly eating her sandwich.

"But didn't you hear the rumours. They said that the final was ridiculously strong. As the player Naruto is practically invincible, but as the boss he is twofold then that. Even with Excalibur and Skill Connect, our gap still very far" said Kirito.

"You underestimate yourself too much, Onii-chan. You forget one fact that we knows some of his attack during the mission in Jötunheimr. Also no matter how poweful Naruto-kun is he won't go all out, as long as me, Rika-san and Sinon-san are there" said Leafa and smirked at Kirito.

Kirito snapped his fingers and exclaimed.  
"Yeah, Naruto won't be able to go all out as long as you girls are with me and stood in his way. I can use all the moment that he tried to repress his attack to counter him. Also I still have one trump card that still not used. I knew it will need to defeat Naruto, so I didn't use it last time. Plus I still have my magic eyes, Alpha-Stigma. With those eyes, I can keep up with Naruto in a magic battle"

Kirito then turned to Suguha and said.  
"You contact the girls. While I will call Klein and Agil. Our opponent this time is Naruto so we need more people"  
"Ok, onii-chan. About the meeting place. It will still be at Lisbeth's shop?" asked Suguha.  
"Yeah" answered Kirito.

Time skip  
ALO  
Lisbeth's shop

Everybody has gathered and now they discussing about where the quest is located.  
"I asked somebody on the way here. They said that the quest is located at the same place when we first encountered the Fatal Scythe... Not really a pleasant memory, but according to the people that tried the quest. After receiving the quest, we need to defeat a monster called Nemesis in order to get a black teleportation crystal, that will teleport is straight to the 100th floor of New Aincrad" explained Kirito.  
"I still couldn't believe that we will fight Naruto. He was always the one that saves our asses and now he is an enemy" muttered Klein.

"For me, it's perfect. I want to pay him back for the humiliation he caused me in GGO. Now it's time for payback" said Sinon with a scary smirk on her face with her ears twitching in excitement.

"And I will have a chance to try out my Mjölnir on Naruto-kun. After all, he needs to be punish for all this secrets" said Lisbeth with a grin.

"Well, I didn't have any grudge against Naruto-kun. But I also want to try out my abilities against the strongest opponent" said Leafa pointing the finger to her chin and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Naruto challenges me specifically for this quest. First, I'd like to test my abilities against him. Then if possible, defeat him and get back my Dual Wielding. After all he said you could get back anything from SAO" said Kirito clutching his knuckle.  
Kirito then turned to the party and shouted.  
"Let's go. Time to kick Naruto's ass"  
"Yeah" shouted everyone.  
With that they left Lisbeth's shop and proceed to move to the 1st floor of New Aincrad.

New Aincrad  
Floor 100  
Haou Castle

On the square in front of the castle were 3 parties consist of 5 people each. They are all panting heavily and looked at one figure in black armor before them. The figures face was hidden by the mask that was part of the helmet. All you could see is the pair of cold blue eyes with apathetic look.

"W-what kind of boss is it? We have battle him for hours and even with so many people, we couldn't injured him even once" asked one player looking fearfully at the boss.

"It's just a bonus quest, but who would have thought it will be this hard. The shield in his left hand could reflect all magic attacks. The sword in his right hand doubles his attacks power. And the six magatama on his neck could reduce the damage. Besides that the fighting skill of him is of the charts as well. How the heck are we supposed to clear this quest?" analyzed the leader of the party then began to sweat nervously.

The boss looked at them like an elephant look to ants. He already tired of these weaklings. He wanted to have a real challenge, but it seems besides Kirito there will be no one to make him satisfied. He sighed in disappointment and charged at the party with blinding speed.

Floor 1  
Hidden Dungeon.

The party is heading to the place where the Fatal Scythe was located in SAO. On the way, they need to fight off other monsters, as they stood on their way. Kirito, Asuna and Yui felt nostalgia. They are heading to the same place where they nearly died. Yui also recalled the moment she was about to use the GM function "Object Eraser" in order to save her parents. If that were happened then she was about to be erased by the system for disobeying system's orders. But that didn't happened as the panel had appeared then that said 'The game was cleared'. That was also the moment that Naruto had disappeared from their life. It's ironically that Naruto choose this place as a quest receiver.

They walk for a while and suddenly saw a giant figure with a '!' above his head. They immediately recognize him as a quest receiver. He was an huge old man with spiky long hair. He also has a beard that covered his whole chin. On his body is a white coat that expose his big stomach (Susanoo in Campione).  
Kirito and the party approached to the guy and and began to talk to him. Susanoo looking at the fairies in front of him and said.  
"I need your help in returning 3 of my regalias that was stolen by the Dark Master, fairies"  
"How did he stole those regalias from you? According to your name, you are a Shinto god. So how did Dark Master managed to stole those regalia from you?" asked Kirito curiously.

Susanoo frowned and said.  
"That bastard managed to outsmart me. We played the game of Russian roulette , but he somehow always guessed right. We made a deal and I lose the game so he demand to give him those regalias"

Everybody sweat drop at that. The Shinto god gambled against the Dark Master and lost his regalias. That just sound so ridiculous. And now he wanted it back.

"Ehm, if you lost then why do you need to take them back? You guys play fair and square. And you lost. So why is it necessary to get it back?" asked Klein.

Susanoo's face became serious and said.  
"Because those three regalia are very powerful items. In a wrong hand, they will cause disaster. With them in possession, the Dark Master could take over not only Alfheim, but all the nine worlds as well. Right now he is bored and just wait for a great challenge in his castle at the 100th floor called Haou Castle. But when the time comes, he may want to conquer the other worlds. That's why I want your help in retrieving the regalias"

"Oy, ossan if those regalias are so important. Why do you even gamble them in the first place" asked Lisbeth with a tic mark on her forehead.

Susanoo hearing the question, blinked then laughing out loud then said.  
"Gyhahaha, I was completely focused on the game and forget that fact. Gyahaha"

Everybody sweat drop again at the stupidity of the so called god.  
Though Kirito and the others know perfectly that Naruto won't need that, but this story is just a part of the quest. The girls, Klein and Agil tried to imagine Naruto to be the evil conquerer that tried to take over the nine worlds and laughing evilly. The picture they imagined it just not right and they nearly burst out laughing hysterically on the ground.

"Do you fairies accept the task to return my three regalias?" asked Susanoo.

"Wait! We didn't know what kind of regalias you are talking about" interrupt Sinon.

"Oh, year completely forget about that. The first regalia is a sword that can cut even the ocean in half, Ame no Murakumo. It's double the attacks power each time you swing it. The second is Yasaka no Magatama. It has the ability to reduce the damage to minimum level. The third is Yata no Kagami, the magical mirror that can reflect all the magic attacks, no matter how powerful it is. Those are the three regalias that you need to return to me. If you managed to return to me I could give you back one thing you want the most. So do you accept the quest?  
Yes. No. "

Susanoo said and a panel appeared before Kirito. Kirito pressed 'yes' to accept the quest.

Susanoo turned to the party and said.  
"Thank you for agreeing to help me. But before you could move to the 100th floor. You need to defeat the Dark Master's servant, Nemesis, the two-head mystical beast, one is the head of the eagle while the other is the head of a lion. It will appear here soon as you fairies agreed to help me. Defeat it and get the black crystal that will transport you stair to Dark Master's lore"

Just as Susanoo finished taking they head a roar then a screech above them. They looked at the creature and saw it was a gryphon that had two head one is a lion, the other is of an eagle. It has three bar of HP and is descending at them at great speed.

"Everyone. Scatter" ordered Kirito and the party began to scatter.  
Sinon took out her bow and activate the ice arrows shooting skill to aim at the two-head gryphon. But the gryphon's lion head shoot a yellow beam from its mouth destroying all the arrows in the process.

Silica rushed with great speed at the gryphon from behind. In her hand was a water dagger and prepared to unleash it. She jumped up from behind the gryphon and slashed it to the back.  
The gryphon took the damage and roared and screeched at the same time. Also it began to lower itself on the ground slowly.

Kirito and Klein saw that then turned to Silica and praised her.  
"Good job, Silica-san. Now it's our turn" said Klein and rushed at the damaged gryphon with Kirito.  
They both activate their flame sword skill and slashed at the gryphon, caused it to roar in pain again. The gryphon's eyes turned red and it began to fire the yellow beam from its lion's head and purple beam from its eagle head.

Klein and Kirito didn't expected those attacks and was blast back behind. Asuna immediately began to chant a healing spell to heal them.

Behind the gryphon Lisbeth with her new Mjölnir in hand and Agil with his gigantic axe charged at it. Lisbeth raised her Mjölnir and slammed it to the ground that generated a wave of thunder. The wave is so powerful that it blasts the gryphon to the back. Lisbeth widen her eyes then looked down at Mjölnir in wonder then smirked satisfyingly.

Agil do the result of her attack and said impressed.  
"As expected from the legendary weapon"  
He threw his axe at the gryphon, aiming to one of its wing. The gryphon was stuck and now couldn't fly anymore.  
"Let's finish him off now and head towards Naruto!" shouted Kirito and charged at it with Excalibur in hand.  
Everybody also charged at the gryphon and unleashed their skills at the poor creature.  
The gryphon the shattered to blue polygons with the last howl and screech. Then and item appeared on the ground in its place. It was a black teleportation crystal that write 'Haou Castle'.

Kirito picked it up then turned to everyone and said.  
"From here on it will be very difficult. I would even say we even could fail the quest. Because the one we will face is not only the last boss of New Aincrad, but also Naruto Yuuki Uzumaki, the strongest VRMMO of all time. But no matter what happened I'd like to try my limits against him. Naruto and I always want to test each other out. And now is the perfect time. I am counting on you guys. Let's clear this quest and New Aincrad as well"  
"Yeah!" shouted everyone.  
They decided to rest for a bit to replenish their HP and MP before facing their worst obstacle.

Time skip  
Floor 100  
Haou Castle.

Kirito and the party used the black crystal and was instantly teleport to the need location. They looked around and saw that they are at the square and before them is a huge castle. They looked closely at the square and noticed 15 torches of red, green and yellow colour. Then they noticed a figure in black armor with a helmet and a mask hiding his or her face. The wind is blowing his or her red cape dramatically. One his left hand they could see the Yata no Kagami was strapped to it. The look at his body and saw a six Magatama necklace there. In his right hand is a big purple sword that radiate the purple energy around it.  
Kirito narrowed his eyes at the figure then slowly began to approach him.  
"You are Naruto right?" asked Kirito.  
The figure didn't answer anything at first and just smirking. Then he slowly took off his helmet to reveal his face. The face revealed was indeed of Uzumaki Yuuki Naruto.  
"So you are finally here, Kirito. Welcome to my lair, the 100th floor of New Aincrad, Haou Castle. I have been waiting for you for a while now. Don't disappoint me like the others" said Naruto with a battle-thirst smirk.

The party looked at Naruto with a weary look and also shocked at his appearance. Though the girls think he looked super cool in that armor.

Agil and Klein looked at Naruto for a long time and muttered.  
"So this is Naruto's appearance as the last boss. I could say this guy sure know s how to impress people. And like the geezer Susanoo said he possessed those three regalias"

Naruto looked at the party then said.  
"If you guys are ready. Let's start, ok?"

With that an aura of dark power began to envelop Naruto's armor body and the earth began to slowly shaking from the demonstration of the power.  
The party all began to sweat nervously as they could feel the earth is shaking in respond to Naruto's power.

"This will be the hardest boss battle that we will ever have. Everyone, don't hold back anything. Or we will fail this quest for real" said Kirito still sweat nervously at Naruto's power. The hand holding Excalibur is shaking slightly.


	20. Chapter 20: Final Requiem Part 2

ALO  
New Aincrad  
Floor 100  
Haou Castle

The party all looking at Naruto in the black armor, as the wind blowing harshly and the earth trembling at the response to his power. Kirito and the others gulped nervously as they are waiting for Naruto to make the first move.

The wind slowly died down and the earth stopped shaking. Everybody that presences there all sigh in relief, as a thick tension was gone.

Meanwhile the torches began to transforms back to their proper forms. One player looked at Naruto's unmask face and widen his eyes.

"H-hey, look. I can't believe this. The identity of the final boss is actually the Hero of SAO and one of the winner of the third BoB, Naruto Yuuki Uzumaki! It's no wonder that nobody could clear this quest. After all, Naruto-sama is the ultimate VRMMO player. There is no such person that could surpass him. I wonder if there any chance to even clear New Aincrad anymore?"

The other players looked at the members of the party and recognized Kirito.  
"Woah! The beater of SAO and the legendary Black Swordsman, Kirito is also here to clear this quest? Kirito and Naruto were buddies in SAO and never fought each other. But I wonder who will win in this battle? Even if he bring the party with him. It didn't mean anything. Naruto-sama is on the whole different level than the other boss in New Aincrad"

"Let's just observe the battle. It's not every day you could see those two fight" said the other member of the Salamander party.

The other party also was revived and watching the battle intently as well.

With the party

Leafa looked at the calm face of Naruto and wondered why Naruto didn't make any move yet. Her thoughts were interrupt by a barrage of flame arrows comes from behind her. She turned back and saw Sinon shoot a barrage of arrows at Naruto.

Naruto saw that the arrows are heading to him just raised Yata no Kagami to deflect them. He then turned to Sinon and waving his finger at her.

"Tch, tch, that was not very nice Shino-chan. I still have done anything yet"

Sinon looked at Naruto's snug face and began to feel even more enrage at his arrogance.  
Kirito decided that he will make the first move with that he charged forward at Naruto with Excalibur in hand.

"Everybody, follow my lead!" shouted Kirito and everyone behind follow him.

Naruto just standing there and smirking amusely.  
"Come, and show me everything that you guys have got!" shouted Naruto gleefully.  
The first to charge at Naruto was Klein with his flame sword skill. He intends to slash at Naruto's torso, but Naruto just raised Ame no Murakumo to deflect the strike. Then he kicked Klein away just in time to jump back and avoid the swing from Liz Mjölnir.

"Woah, Liz, since when a wife allowed to hit her husband with a legendary hammer, huh?"  
Liz at the teasing of Naruto just felt even more enrage and shouted.  
"Naruto!"

With that she slammed Mjölnir to the ground and generated a wave of electricity that head to Naruto's direction with great speed.

Naruto noticed that and put the Yata no Kagami in front to deflect the attack.  
He then looked behind as he noticed Silica behind him with her water dagger tried to stab him. He allowed her to stab.

Silica at first gasped then smiling triumphantly as she managed to injured Naruto. But the Naruto in front of her just disperse in a puff of black smoke. She gasped at shock that turned behind and saw the smirking face of Naruto. He the flicked her forehead and jumped right away to avoid a barrage of ice arrows. He turned to the direction where the arrows comes from and saw Sinon stood there in a shooting stance.

"Today, I will make you pay for the humiliation you caused me in GGO, Naruto. Prepare yourself" declared Sinon and pointing her finger at Naruto.

Naruto blinked and then sigh.  
"So you still mad at the accident, huh? But that won't happen, as you can see I am on the whole other level then you guys right now. You guys didn't even manage to scratch me even once" said Naruto and shook his head then shrugging his shoulder.

That comment just makes Sinon more mad as she than charged at Naruto and used hand-to-hand combat at Naruto. Naruto dodged easily and caught her hands in his smirking arrogantly.

"What now, Shino-chan?"

But he forced to release her as Kirito and Leafa charging at him from behind and striking at him simultaneously. Naruto chucked his mouth in annoyance and jumped far back.

Agil threw his axe at Naruto when he was in mid-air, with a hope to at least injure him once. But Naruto chanted the incantation and the black portal appeared behind him to teleport the axe away.

The party decided to regroup.  
"We couldn't injure him not even once. And he is just toying with us. Naruto's power is incredible" said Kirito with gritted teeth.

"I know Naruto-kun is strong, but this is ridiculous. The whole party attack and no one has managed to injure him" said Leafa impressed.

"And he didn't actually use any of his sword skills. So far he used only Kyoka Suigetsu and the teleportation spell. I don't want even to think what will happen to us if he used his sword skills" said Asuna looking at Naruto seriously.

"And he didn't seem to have any weakness. Right now he just used counter moves against us. If he decided to go on the offense, we are doomed" said Klein shivering.

"Never expect to fight Naruto. And now when I am finally realized what he is capable of. To tell the truth I am actually scared" said Agil glancing at Naruto from the corner if his eyes.

Kirito just looked at Naruto the whole time and vice versa. He came here to test himself against Naruto. So if he wanted Naruto fight seriously he will need to fight with everything he got.

"Everyone, I know that what I am about to say sound ridiculous, but... I want to have a duel with Naruto. So please just observe or heal me if need. Naruto invited me here to test our limits. Now, I will fight like I never fought before. Not even when I am in SAO. It will be first time, which I will give 120% of myself in a fight. I want to know the real gap between me and Naruto. So please, don't interfere" said Kirito and the look his eyes changed to serious. The battlelust began to radiate from his body.  
Everybody looked at the change of Kirito in bewilderment. They really never saw Kirito like this. Asuna looked at Kirito with wide eyes then smiled.

Kirito then charged at Naruto with blinding speed that caused Naruto to surprise and raised Ame no Murakumo no deflect it. Then they clashed blades with one another. Defecting each other strikes, after strikes.

Kirito activate flame sword skill and slashed at Naruto. The slash was powerful enough for Naruto to activate Phantom Blade, as his sword glowed pitch black. Naruto then jumped back to create some distance between them.

"So this is a serious you huh, Kirito. The you that I didn't know existed. Alright, now we will fight for real" said Naruto and prepared to rush at Kirito.

Kirito just stay silent and observe Naruto. He couldn't afford himself to lower his guard even once in this battle.

Naruto rushed at him then widen his eyes and said.  
"Phantom Sonic Rush"

With that Naruto was multiplied by five and all rushed at Kirito. Kirito remembered Naruto explained about this skill. And close his eyes and tried to find the original among those five. He noticed the battlelust comes from the third Naruto and slashed at him. Naruto widen his eyes and was forced to raise his sword to protect himself.

Kirito charged forward with his flame sword again and slashed multiple times at Naruto and forced him on the defense. Then he unsheathed his second sword and used the ice sword skill and with a battle cry began to assault Naruto.

Naruto gritted his teeth, as he understood that Kirito has unleashed his Skill Connect. He tried his best to deflect all the strikes, but Kirito's speed is very impressive. And finally Naruto was slashed across his chest by Kirito, with his twin swords.

With the party.

They looked wide eyes as Kirito battling on the while other level than he was before. They couldn't believe e their eyes that just a moment ago the whole party having trouble even to touch Naruto, Yet, now Kirito is fighting on par with Naruto.

"Onii-chan is amazing" said Leafa in awe.

"I know that. But Naruto-kun still hasn't go all out yet. He still hasn't unleashed any of his dark magic" said Liz looking at the fight.

"That's Kirito for you. Come on, Kirito! Kick Naruto's ass!" cheered Klein loudly.

Sinon just watch the fight silently then said.  
"It's true that Kirito right now is keeping up with Naruto. But that doesn't mean he could win this fight"

"Why did you say that Sinon-san?" asked Asuna with narrowed eyes.

Sinon turned back to Asuna and replied.  
"Did you forget the accident with Death Gun in GGO, Asuna? That's Naruto's true power that was suppressed. That was the ultimate swordsman. Even though I doubt he will appear here, Naruto still haven't gone all out yet"

Then they saw Kirito used Skill Connect and managed to injure Naruto.

"Yeah, that's the spirit. Keep it up, Kirito!" cheered Klein.

"Well, he actually managed to injure Naruto. That's impressive" said Agil whistling out loud.

Asuna just smiled looking at Kirito's direction.  
"You can do it, Kirito-kun!"

Kirito vs Naruto

Naruto looked at his chest and saw the crossed traces of swords. He then looked back at Kirito and said.  
"Well, that was impressive. But..."  
Naruto then charged at Kirito with blinding speed, cause Kirito to widen his eyes. Naruto appeared behind him and slashed at his back then disappeared and appeared above him and slashed down.  
Kirito received a slash to his neck gritted his teeth in pain then forced to jump back as Naruto slash down at him from above.

Naruto then disappeared again and reappeared behind Kirito and unleashed his Spectral Liberation.  
Kirito received all the slash and and jumped back panting. Then he narrowed his eyes and wondered why nothing happened. Then he widens his eyes and recalled the memory of that skill.  
Naruto snapped his fingers and said.

"... It's still not enough to defeat me. You need to try much harder"

With that all the strikes delivered by Naruto magically appeared on Kirito's body.  
Kirito screamed in pain at all those strikes and fall on his back with his eyes widening.  
"I-Impossible" muttered Kirito looking at the dark sky above him.

With the party

When they saw Kirito fell to his back, the while party began to widen their eyes and shouted out in worry.

"Kirito-kun!" shouted Asuna and began to heal him.

"I can't believe it. Naruto just turned the table in the blink of the eye. Just how string is that guy really" muttered Klein in disbelief.

"Naruto began to fight seriously. That action proved that Kirito is strong enough to make him become serious" stated Sinon looking at the fight.

"Onii-chan... Naruto-kun" muttered Leafa, she didn't know who she want to cheer for.

"Naruto-san had become serious now. Can Kirito-san keep up with him now, I wonder?" wondered Silica.

"Just believe in him. I am sure Kirito will make a turn table soon enough" said Agil looking at the fight.

"Yeah, all we can do now is believed in him" said Asuna.

"Well, I actually felt bad that I am cheering for Kirito and not my husband. But he played villain here. So it's just logically, right?" Said Liz scratching her head.

"Well, Naruto is the last boss of New Aincrad. And Kirito is just clearing the quest. Could you really call him a villain?" said Klein.

"Let's just continue to observe the fight I feel that it will get to the interesting stage very soon" replied Sinon with a smirk on her face.

Kirito vs Naruto.

Naruto is waiting for Kirito to stand back up and prepared himself for any attacks.  
Kirito jump back up then shook his head to clear his head.

"As expected from Naruto. You managed to turn the table very quick. But I too still haven't unleashed my trump card yet" said Kirito looking at Naruto.

Naruto cocked his head aside and said smirking.

"Ho? Then show me, your trump card"

Kirito smiled and then charged at Naruto with his twin sword and began to slash at him. Naruto dodged some and deflect some. He is on defense for now as he waits for Kirito to unleash his trump card.  
Kirito's eyes turned to the Yata no Kagami and narrowed his eyes. Then he strikes multiple strikes at Naruto's left hand aiming for the Yata no Kagami.

Naruto noticed that and tried to defect all the strikes. Suddenly, both Kirito's Excalibur and the other swords glowed different colour at the same time.

Kirito unleashed a battle cry and slashed both his swords at Naruto releasing a wave of wind from his left sword and a wave of fire from Excalibur in his right hand. Two waves fused into one and create a raging inferno that head to Naruto's way.

Naruto widen his eyes at seeing that happen. He then raised Yata no Kagami with intension to defect that attack. But it was no use, the strikes was so powerful that it destroyed the Yata no Kagami in Naruto's left hand.

Kirito seeing the result of his skill and smirked satisfyingly.

With the party.

They were utterly shocked seeing Kirito create the inferno that even destroyed Yata no Kagami.

"W-what kind of skill is that? I've never seen anything like this before" muttered Klein completely in shock.

"So that was Kirito's trump card. I should say I'm very impressed. And even Naruto was shocked at that performance" said Sinon in awe.

"Kirito-kun, you managed surprised us once more again" muttered Asuna with a smile.

"Woah, have you seen that? It was so freaking awesome!" Said Liz with stars in her eyes.

"That Kirito, sure knows how to surprise people" said Agil with a smirk.

"Now with Yata no Kagami gone. Naruto-kun won't be able to deflect magic attacks any more. Which if what I am thinking is right. Onii-chan will activate the Alpha-Stigma very soon" stated Leafa looking at the battle.

"Alpha-Stigma? What is that Leafa-san?" asked Silica curiously

. Everybody also turned their attention at Leafa waiting for the explanation.

Leafa looked at everybody than said.  
"Oh, I forgot you guys don't know about that. Alpha-Stigma are magical eyes that gives the user to use any spells in the interval if 5 minutes. During those 5 minutes the users MP is infinite he could use any spells no matter how many need to use it. Onii-chan obtained those eyes during the time he and I tried to bypass the guardian to reach the World Tree to rescue Naruto-kun"

Everybody looking in awe hearing that, they didn't even know that Kirito had something like that.

Kirito vs Naruto

Naruto looked at his destroyed Yata no Kagami and sigh. He then looked back at Kirito and said.

"So the destruction of Yata no Kagami was your intension from the start. Am I right?"

Kirito just nodded his head and said.

"With the Yata no Kagami gone. You are now vulnerable to magic attacks while I have advantage. Because I have this..."

With that Kirito closed his eyes and the reopen them to reveal the Alpha-Stigma in his eyes

. "Alpha-Stigma... So you want to move to the next stage eh? The battle of magic. Ok, then let's start the second act" said Naruto and put hue hand on his face and materialized the fox mask on his head. Then he unleashed Kumenju and has them surround Kirito.

"Let's the magic battle start!" Said Naruto.


	21. Chapter 21: Final Requiem Part 3

ALO  
New Ancraid  
The square in front of Haou Castle.

Naruto looked at Kirito through his fox mask. While Kirito is looking around him, as he was surrounded by Naruto's Kumenjū. His Alpha-Stigma is blazing brightly. He tried to analyze the magic that Naruto has casted.

Kirito took a deep breath then began to chant incantation. The smoke covered his body and when it was cleared, in Kirito's face was the fearsome figure if Fatal Scythe in front of Naruto, towering him.

"Heh, so you decided to use Reality Illusion after all. But even if you are more powerful it that form didn't mean you could win this fight. Charge!" said Naruto looking at the huge figure of Fatal Scythe in front of him then ordered for his mask beasts to attack.

The nine mask figures all charges at Kirito. The mask tiger jumped at Fatal Scythe and tried to tear him apart with its claws. The mask bird pieces continuously at the Fatal Scythe, also flying around him. The mask dragon roared loudly and from its mouth an energy ball flew towards Fatal Scythe.

But Fatal Scythe swings his huge scythe and blew the energy ball away.

The rest of the masked figures tried to damage Fatal Scythe, as much as they could. Fatal Scythe has enough and create a shock wave from its body caused an explosion and all the masked beasts was dispersed.

Suddenly behind Fatal Scythe, Naruto appeared in mid air with Dairasenringu in his hand and was about to slammed into him.

Kirito deactivated his spell and returned back to normal just in time to avoid the Dairasenringu. Then he raised his hand up and began to chant incantation.

"Apes Igniferae!"

From his hand a dozens of flame bees appeared and flew towards Naruto.

With the party

They looked wide eyes, except Leafa as they saw Kirito used a spell.

"With Alpha-Stigma activated Onii-chan can used any spells now in the interval of 5 minutes. Those spells I guess are the spells that Onii-chan had prepared in order to face Naruto-kun" explained Leafa looking at the battle.

"So does Kirito-kun has a chance to win?" asked Asuna.

"That we can't tell. Naruto is the master of dark magic after all" said Sinon.

"The battle is so far even. But I believe on Kirito. He will win!" said Klein with confidence.

"Well, those two always want to test themselves against each other. And now that they finally have a chance, they will try their best to defeat each other" said Agil looking back to the battle.

"Naruto-kun still seems to be holding back... I-I don't know why I feel that but I could feel it" said Liz fidgeting.

Naruto vs Kirito.

Naruto saw the flame bees charged at him and activated his teleportation magic to teleport them away.

"Not bad Kirito. But before I forgot, what was that skill that destroyed Yata no Kagami. It certainly is not a system's skill. So what is it?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yes, that's right. It's not a system skill. It's called Skill Fusion. By activating different skills at the same time and unleashing them. I could fuse both skills into a much powerful one. Though I could only use it once in a battle. But it was worth it. Because I successfully destroyed the Yata no Kagami" explained Kirito.

Naruto whistled at this discovery impressed, though it's a shame that the skill could execute only once in a battle. Then Naruto recalled something and snapped his fingers.

"I forgot to mention something special about this bonus quest"

"And what is so special about this quest?"

"If the leader of the party died, then the quest is automatically failed. In other words, if you died then the whole party failed the mission" explained Naruto with a smug face.

Kirito widen his eyes at that then smirked.  
"Interesting. Really interesting. But what if I told the girls to charge at you now. Do you really think you will win?"

"It doesn't matter. But you won't do that after all, you came here to test your limit against me" said Naruto smirking.

Kirito sighed and said.  
"Heh, you know me too well. But I will try my best to defeat you. Here I go, Naruto"

With he charged at Naruto and began to chant incantation.

"Flagrantia Rubicans"

The huge fire blast flew from Kirito's hand at Naruto.

Naruto eyes turned serious and replied.

"Lorica Umbrae"

Before the fire blast hit him Naruto was covered by the cloak made of shadow that protected him.  
Kirito activated his wings and flew up then continued to chant incantation.

"Sagitta Magica, Ignis Interitum"

A barrage flame arrows flew from Kirito's hand at Naruto with great speed.  
Naruto countered with his spell

"Tenebris Rugiet"

Out from Naruto's body an aura that looks like a demon head appeared, roared and deflect all the flame arrows.

Kirito covered his face with his hands as the wind blew harshly from the roar. Kirito flew up high in the air then raised his hands to the sky and shouted.

"Ignis Infinitum"

What happened next cause Naruto to widen his eyes in fright. From the sky hundreds of fire beams flew at him. Naruto grouted his teeth as his transportation magic still not recovered.  
The fire beams all flew at Naruto with great speed and prepared to annihilate him.

With the party

Everybody looked shocked at what Kirito has chant.

"With this Kirito will definitely win. Naruto couldn't do anything but watch as the fire beams flew towards him. It's over! We have won" said Klein in excitement.

"Not yet" said Sinon looking at Naruto's expression.

"Huh? What are you talking about? There's no way Naruto could counter a spell like this" retort Klein narrowing his eye brows.

"Look at Naruto's face. Does it look like the face of the person that accepted defeat?" asked Sinon smirking.

They all looked at Naruto and saw he is smiling.

"W-why is he smiling? Isn't he in a tight rope now?" asked Silica not understands.

"It's simple. Naruto is enjoying this fight. He is glad that Kirito-kun has pushed himself this hard to defeat him" answered Asuna smiling.

Naruto vs Kirito.

Naruto took a deep breath then began to chant a new incantation.

"Reflexio Est Niger!"

With that a huge black mirror appeared before him and deflect all the fire beams back to the sky.  
Naruto after chanting the incantation panted really heavy. Kirito looked wide eyes at what Naruto have done. Besides the summoning of Four Sacred Beasts, Ignis Infinitum was his strongest spell and even it didn't enough to defeat Naruto. Kirito using this moment when Naruto was exhausted decided to charge at him with Excalibur in hand.

Naruto panted heavily after his spell then he looked up and saw Kirito is charging at him with Excalibur in hand. He prepared Ame no Murakumo to deflect the strike that will come.

Kirito activated the flame sword skill and roared then began to assault Naruto, forced him in defense.  
Naruto gritted his teeth as he was still exhausted from the grand spell that he just casted. Then he recalled one spell that will turn this situation in his favor.

"Gravitas Ligaveris"

With that Kirito suddenly felt his body became more heavily. He felt that the gravity began to push him to the ground. Finally he couldn't withstand the weight of the gravity that is pushing him and slammed on the stomach to the ground.

With the party.

The party was shocked that Naruto managed to defect such a spell and once more impressed at his ability. They saw that after casting such grand spell, Naruto began to pant heavily. Then Kirito rushed at Naruto with Excalibur in hand with intention to deliver a strike to Naruto. Then the saw Naruto withstand the strike and deflecting it with his Ame no Murakumo.

Kirito continued to assault Naruto while he still not recovered. They all thought that Naruto was cornered and Kirito was about to win. But suddenly Naruto chant some incantation that caused Kirito to fall on his stomach.

"Kirito-kun" shouted Asuna worriedly.

"It's bad. Naruto-kun's spell that has been chant was a gravity spell. Now Onii-chan won't be able to stand up. Naruto-kun has the advantage now" said Leafa.

"Kuso, when we are about to think that Kirito had won, Naruto pulled a stunt like this" said Klein irritated and slammed his knuckle to his palm.

"It's not over yet. There is no way Kiriro is going to let this end like this. I am sure he still has a trump card in his sleeve" stated Agil with narrowed eyes.

"Show me your determination, Kirito" said Sinon looking at the lying figure of Kirito.

Naruto vs Kirito.

Naruto stood towering above Kirito looked down while panting and said.

"It's over Kirito. You have done a good job to push me this far. But it's over now. I won. You are just as exhausted as me, while being crushed by the gravity and couldn't stand up"

Kirito gritted his teeth and thought.

'Kuso, I can't let things end like this. I won't lose! It seems I have no other choice but to summon them then'

Naruto raised his Ame no Murakumo and was about to finished Kirito off. Kirito looked up in determination at Naruto and began to chant.

"The immortal bird that guards the South. Come to me and annihilate my enemy. Invoke! Suzaku"

The portal appeared before Naruto that caused him to jump backwards. From the portal a huge phoenix appeared and screeched loudly that cause wind to blow harshly and Naruto to cover his ears.

"Kuso, he finally summons it. One of the Four Sacred Beast, the immortal bird, Suzaku" muttered Naruto sweating nervously looking at the legendary being.

With the party

They saw that Naruto was about to finish Kirito off and shouted our his name. But suddenly a portal appeared before Kirito and out from it a huge phoenix appeared magically protected Kirito from Naruto's assault.

"W-what the heck is that? Where did that huge Phoenix come from? Did Kirito was the one summoned him?" asked Klein in shock and awe.

"That's right, Klein-san. This is one of the Four Sacred Beast, Suzaku. This is one of Onii-Chana's strongest spells. And if he summoned Suzaku then the other will be summon soon as well. This is Onii-chan's last trump card" explained Leafa also in awe at the sight of the legendary being in front of her. Even if she already saw it, but it still manage to impress her even now.

"Wow, I actually read about the legend of Four Sacred Beasts. But now that seeing with my own eyes, makes me feel even more excite" said Silica.

"Alright, Kirito. It's time to take Naruto down" shouted Klein with glee.

Sinon and Liz turned to Naruto's side and watch his action carefully and silently. They want to see how Naruto will fight Suzaku.

Naruto vs Kirito.

Kirito used all his will and stood up then he summoned the rest of the Sacred Beasts and have them surrounded Naruto.

"It's really over now, Naruto. With all the Sacred Beasts summoned you don't have a chance to win any more. It's my victory, Naruto" stated Kirito looking down at Naruto, from the back of Byakko.

Naruto looked around him and saw he was surrounded by all Sacred Beasts. The sight was very intimidating. The normal person would have run away from the battle. But Naruto is different he has gone through things far worst then this.

"It's true that I maybe not be able to win. But even something like this won't let me back down. If you unleashed everything you've got. Now I will do the same"

With Naruto closed his eyes and began to chant.

"Oh, the ruler of serpents. The eight-head legendary evil god that destroy everything in its path. Appear before me and strikes the fear in my enemy's heart. Invoke! Yamata no Orochi"

Beneath Naruto a portal appeared. And from it an eight-head gigantic serpent slowly appeared. Eight of its head looked at the Four Sacred Beast and hiss threatingly at them.

"Let's settle things once and for all Kirito. This is the final battle!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, it's time we determined who is the winner of this intense battle!" shouted Kirito.

With that the Four Sacred Beasts charged at the Yamata no Orochi and the final battle has began

A/N: Next chapter will be the climax of the battle between Kirito and Naruto. Who will win that harsh battle? That will be revealed in the next chapter. After that comes Mother's Rosario arc, where Yuuki will challenge Asuna and Naruto to a duel.


	22. Chapter 22: Final Requiem Finale

ALO  
New Aincrad  
Floor 100  
The square in front of Haou Castle.

In the middle of the square of Haou Castle, the five gigantic legendary creatures were fighting each other.

On the back of the huge white tiger stood Kirito, with the Excalibur in hand. He is looking at his opponent seriously and intently.

On the back of the eight-head serpent wore a black armor with red cape, stood none other than Naruto Yuuki Uzumaki. He is also the last boss and the master of the recreated New Aincrad. Naruto also analyzing his opponents moves.

The azure dragon suddenly roared loudly and out of nowhere the square was filled with a huge amount of water. But that didn't actually enough to drown Yamata no Orochi as it swam up and began to fire energy beams from its mouth at Seiryuu.

To assist Seiryuu, Suzaku screeched loudly and began clawing at one head of the Yamato no Orochi. With its wings, Suzaku created a fire wave and direct it at Orochi's other head.

Byakko also jumped at one of Orochi's throat and tried to tear it apart with it claws. Kirito on Byakko's back decided to jumped at Orochi's back and engage with Naruto again in a sword battle.

Naruto saw that he is at disadvantage now decided to chant an incantation.

"Tenebris Sphaera"

The dark sphere appeared around Yamata no Orochi and blasted away the Sacred Beasts. Then he unsheath his sword just in time to defect the slash coming from Kirito.

Kirito gritted his teeth and began to push Naruto back. Naruto harden his eyes and kick Kirito away and then rushed at him, striking rapidly. Kirito created some distance from Naruto then charged forward and activate Quadruple Pain. Naruto use Phantom Force and the Quadruple Pain missed him magically. Naruto charged at Kirito with Phantom Sword in hand and forced Kirito to defense.

Naruto was about to continue the assault, but was force to jump away, as the huge shadow suddenly appeared above him and was about to crush him. Naruto activate his wings and flew up to see that it was Genbu that stopped him.

Kirito panting heavily and looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

'We have been fighting for that long, but how could he recovered from the damage that I caused so quickly? Did he saw a hidden skill perhaps?'

With the party

They looked at the battle that have step to the final phase and on the whole other level. They saw the legendary creatures from mythology battling against each other. They also saw that Kirito has advantage in numbers, but Naruto still managed to keep up pretty well. Then they saw the table began to turn again as Naruto casted a huge dark sphere that blasted away the three of four Sacred Beasts. And just that the sword battle of Kirito and Naruto on the Yamato no Orochi's back has began.

Then they saw that Naruto has a control over the situation again and was about to attack Kirito again. If not for the Genbu's intervention, Naruto may even finished up Kirito.

"Man, the battle is so intense. And with a situation like this even if we were to intervened we won't be able to help and just be in Kirito's way" said Klein looking at the grand battle.

"Onii-chan wouldn't of want for is to intervene. He came here to test limit after all. He want to see if his strength enough to defeat Naruto-kun. The one that was proclaimed the invincible player of VRMMO of all time" said Leafa looking at her brother from the distance.

"But Naruto also want to test himself against Kirito-kun as well. Those two were always in the front line fight back to back against each other in order to survive the cruel rule of SAO world. Even though I think both of them nearly even. Kirito-kun still lacks something that Naruto had already experience not once but thrice" said Asuna solemnly.

"And was it that Asuna-san?" asked Silica curiously.

"The experience of near death situation. Am I right, Asuna?" The one answered that question was Sinon. Sinon turned to Asuna with a serious face.

Asuna opened her mouth in surprise at Sinon's deduction. She nodded her head and replied.  
"As you know Naruto sacrifice himself in order to end SAO, by defeating the last boss of Aincrad, Heathcliff. And not long from that, he lost all his memories and was trapped in ALO. He eventually was captured and tortured by Sugou, that has imprisoned me in ALO. That was the second time of his near death experience. And the third time, we all knows. That is the battle against Death Gun. I think that only the person that had experience the same feelings as Naruto could defeat him. I am not saying that Kirito-kun didn't have a chance to win. It's just that Naruto's battle resolve far surpass the virtual world"

Everybody began to nod their heads in agreement, as everybody could see that Naruto's battling resolve is surpassing that of Kirito. But even so they still believe in Kirito's abilities and his will to win.

Naruto vs Kirito.

Naruto was about to approach Kirito again but was force to fly up as Genbu began to roar at him. It also slammed its leg to the ground cause the ground to shake and began to split apart.

Suzaku, Byakko and Seiryuu recovered from the damage caused by Naruto's sphere and also jumped to the battle yet once again.

Kirito flew away from Orochi's back and land on Seiryuu's head. Suddenly he saw the Excalibur shining to brightly. The light is so bright that it envelope the whole sword and Kirito's body too

Naruto jumped on top of Orochi's head and narrowed his eyes looking at the direction of the light. Something felt not right here.

When the light died down, Naruto saw that there is the golden armor on Kirito's body. The armor consist of the helmet with two-horn like design. The armor itself also has many sharp points ( Blaster Blade Liberator armor with golden color).

Naruto widen his eyes as he never saw the armor like that. Just the aura it emanates already makes him feel uneasy.

"W-what kind of armor is that? I have never seen something like that before" Naruto asked at shock.

Kirito looked at himself, then clutch his knuckles and feels that he is stronger now. He looked back at Naruto and smirk.

"I didn't know this will happen myself. This armor is the Armor of Liberty. It will manifest when Excalibur has accept me fully. This was the armor of King of Round Knights, Arthur Pendragon. Only together with armor Excalibur could revealed its 100% power"

As the demonstration Kirito slashed the air with his Excalibur. The result was a powerful current of wind blew past Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were utterly shocked at the demonstration. Naruto shook his head and calmed himself then looked at Kirito again.

"I think that's enough for the battle of summons. Let's end it with a sword battle. Time to see who is a better swordsman" said Naruto and dismiss Yamato no Orochi.

Kirito nodded his head and replied.  
"I was just about to offer that. No more magic and any deception. Pure sword battle"

With that he also dismissed the Sacred Beasts away.

They landed on the ground together, unsheathed their swords and get ready for the final battle.

With the party

They first noticed that suddenly the Excalibur glowing too brightly in Kirito's hand. They wondered what the hell is happening. But when the light died durn they saw that a golden armor appeared on Kirito and felt that the armor somehow makes him stronger.

"Surprise again? How many are there anymore? First, Kirito reveals his second none-system skill. Then Kirito reveals to have magic eyes. Then he reveals that he could summon the Sacred Beast. And now suddenly he also has a super-duper armor!" complained Klein holding his head with both hands.

"I felt like that somehow Excalibur materialized that armor for Kirito. That is the reason why before that it glowed so brightly" deduced Sinon with her hand under her chin in thought.

"Kirito-kun looked kinda cool in that armor, don't you think?" asked Asuna smiling brightly.

"Well, I feel that the climax will be very soon. Soon we will see who is the winner of this harsh and intense battle" said Agil with crossed hands.

"No matter what happened, we are gonna celebrate a New Year after this, ne? Oh, I nearly forget that Naruto-kun has earned a decent amount of money after the Death Gun incident. Maybe I should ask him to buy me a new pair of boots or even a new fur coat" stated Liz then her eyes shining brightly at the memory.

Everybody sweat dropped at her expression.

"Well, I just wanted for this battle to end soon enough. So we could all celebrate the New Year together. It didn't matter to me who will win. After all I love both Onii-chan and Naruto-kun. I will just cheer for them both, so that they could do their best in this battle" said Leafa then smiling and turned to the battle.

Sinon thought for a while then turned to Liz and Leafa.  
"You know Naruto has offered me to move to his old apartment. He said that if I feel bored or lonely that I could move in there. He will be often there to work on his project after all"

Leafa and Liz hearing that and widen their eyes and shouted at the same time.

"No, don't move in!"

Sinon blinked and asked.  
"Why? I am actually bored at my old apartment. And if I moved in with Naruto it will be more fun. I am his girlfriend after all. And if I am thinking about what you guys are thinking. Naruto won't try anything pervert, if he even attempt to... I will smack him in the head"

At the answer, Leafa and Liz opened their mouth then closed again. They couldn't of respond anything.

The other just shook their head then turned back to the battle.

Naruto vs Kirito.

Kirito and Naruto are observing each other for while trading blows after blows in their heads. Kirito decided to move first and charged at Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and activated his Phantom Sword, prepared to deflect the strike from Kirito.

Kirito slashed at Naruto's torso with Excalibur and was about to unsheathe his other sword for the second strike.

Naruto deflected the strike to the torso, but wince from the force of the attack. Then he stabbed Ame no Murakumo forward. Forcing Kirito to raise his armored hand to protect himself.

Kirito flew up and decent down at Naruto and used Quintuple Star to slash at Naruto from above.

Naruto jumped aside to dodge the skill and used Phantom Burst to create the illusory self and rushed at Kirito.

Kirito let the skill hit him and prepared for the impact. It was not much as the Armor of Liberty has decreased most of the damage.

Kirito rushed again this time with electric sword in hand. He began his assault at Naruto again. Naruto was forced to defense and began to deflect as much strikes as possible.

Kirito began to accelerate the speed of his slashes and finally managed to breakthrough Naruto's defense. Using that moment he slashed with the other sword that has a water skill activated. Kirito has unleashed his second Skill Connect and this time he managed to deliver it at Naruto with full force.

Naruto received the rapid strikes from Kirito screamed in pain and was shocked by the combination of lightning-water. He slowly fell to his knees and then lied motionlessly in the ground. His HP bar showed that his HP has only 100 point.

With the party

They saw the final battle between Naruto and Kirito has began and saw how intense the battle is. It wasn't until they saw Kirito has successfully delivered the second Skill Connect at Naruto. They heard the scream of pain of Naruto and then saw he slowly fell to the ground.

"It seems Kirito had won. Naruto is lying at the ground motionlessly now. His HP is at 100 all Kirito need is the last strike!" cheered Klein.

Meanwhile the girls felt somewhat bad seeing Naruto lying helplessly like that. But they also remembered that this is not SAO. You won't die for real here if you were defeated. Still it was the second time they saw Naruto lied helplessly on the ground. It just feels off, because Naruto was always the winner of all battles. So seeing this side of Naruto makes them realized that Naruto is not actually invincible.

Naruto vs Kirito.

Kirito took a deep a breath then looked down at the montuno less form of Naruto and said.  
"It was a very hard battle, but I've become the winner, Naruto. You are clearly the strongest opponent I have ever faced. You strength is that scary that if I couldn't of obtained the Excalibur and the Armor of Liberty there is no way I could have win. This is a good bye strike, my rival"

With that Kirito prepared to stab Naruto. But suddenly a huge battle lust coming from Naruto's motionless figure. He jumped back at a certain distance and observed what is happening now.

Naruto slowly stood up like a zombie. Then he looked up and Kirito shivered then felt goosebumps look at Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes were icy cold and merciless. He looked at Kirito with that icy eyes and said.

"Nothing is over yet, Kirito. But now I will end this battle. You won't be able to win against me. You know why? Because you did not experience the true danger of battle. Sure you fought with some member of LC when the clearing party decided to wipe out the guild. But it was nothing compared to what I have experienced. The horror of the near death experience. You lack that feeling in order to defeat me. But due to respect for you, I will show you my original sword skill. The skill that I invent by combining Ryusosen, as well as your Star Burst Stream. My own OSS, Final Requiem"

"F-Final... Requiem? The skill that combined Ryusosen and Star Burst Stream into one?" Kirito asked at shocked at the revelation.

Naruto stood in his stance with his right hand extend forward holding the sword. Kirito gulped and prepared to intercept Naruto's OSS.

Naruto moved his foot a little then disappeared in the burst of speed and reappeared at Kirito's right side and deliver a 40-hit combo slash with lighting speed that caused Kirito's eyes to widen in horror as well as in amazement. All the 40 strikes were delivered at Kirito and send him flying to the back before he was transformed into a dark purple torch.

Naruto took a deep breath before turned from his back to face the dark purple torch.

With the party

They saw that Kirito was about to deliver the last strike to end Naruto. But suddenly a huge amount of battle lust coming from Naruto's unmoving figure. Then they saw Naruto slowly stood up like a zombie and showed his merciless icy eyes like that of a killer. They all felt goosebumps just looking at those eyes.  
And then they heard that Naruto was about to unleash his OSS.

When they witness the result of the skill they were utterly shocked and could even say a single word. They could only open their mouth and gasped as the skill was performed. Each strike was faster than the former and just that all the 40 strikes hit Kirito and killed him.  
They looked at the quest and saw it say 'You failed'.

After a while, Agil finally had managed to say something.

"So the winner is Naruto after all. I didn't even know he has such a powerful skill, let alone it was OSS. But nevertheless the battle was mind-blowing. I probably would not see such a battle like that any time soon" said Agil very impressed and began to clap.

"Yeah, that was like seeing one of the fantasy movies, only in reality. Naruto-kun has proven yet again that he is invincible" said Liz with a smile and also began to clap.

"Even though I am not very happy that Kirito-kun lost. But I am still happy for Naruto. And yeah the battle really was fantastic and out of this world" stated Asuna smiling and clapping her hands.

"Man, it's a shame that Kirito had lost. But Naruto is not the last boss of New Aincrad for nothing and he proved that to me with this victory" said Klein and also clap.

"Naruto, you are really something. If anything you just proved to me once more how really powerful you are. The strength that far beyond that of virtual world" Sinon said with a smirk also clapping.

"Onii-chan... Naruto-kun. You guys are really the best" said Leafa.

"I think I could never forget this battle ever. Maybe I could even write this battle into a book so that the others could enjoy as well" said Silica.

With the other party.

They had witness the battle from the start to the end and they were surprised with each second when the battle against those two has started. But in the end, Naruto still win.

"Man, this battle will be in my mind forever" said one member of the Salamander party.

"I know right. Everybody knows how powerful Naruto-sama is. But Kirito-san nearly managed to defeat him. Nearly! And that definitely spoke something" said the other.

"Hey, we already know the identity of the last boss. Do you think we need to deliver that information to the other players?" asked the third member.

"I don't think we need to. Because Naruto-sama will definitely not like that his identity will be exposed to the world as the last boss of New Aincrad. As for thanks for this incredible battle, we should remain his indentity in secret for now" said the other member.

The party all nodded their head then went to the other party and they all agreed to keep Naruto's indentity as the last boss a secret.

With Naruto.

Naruto saw that the torch has transform back into Kirito and smirked.  
"That was an awesome battle Kirito. But guess the winner is me this time"

Kirito blinked and then rolled his eyes and said.  
"Who the heck knows that you have such a trump card up your sleeves? You may win this time. But I won't let it go so easily I will train more and we will battle again. When that time come I won't lose like this time"

Naruto just smirked again and said.  
"I will accept your challenge any time"  
Then he turned to the direction of the girls and said.  
"Guess we will return to the girls now ne? I heard you guys planning to celebrate the New Year together? Well then let's go. It's nearly the time already"

And with that Naruto run to the direction where the girls stood. Kirito just shook his head and then catch up with Naruto. After that they all logged out end prepared to celebrate the New Year.


	23. Chapter 23:Get back our home

It's been two weeks since the incident on the 100th floor. After the defeat of Kirito and his party, no one tried to clear the quest anymore. Of course, there were some rumors how the last boss looked like. But from those rumors none were the correct one.

When the New Year came, Naruto practically crying for his budget as he need to buy some decent present for three of his girlfriends as well something for his sister Asuna. Naruto decided that he will need more money and went to RECTO Progress and ask Yuuki Kouichirou, Asuna's old brother, to find him a job there.

Kouichirou get along with Naruto very well, since the adoption. So he makes Naruto his part-time assistant and helps him with the works that he didn't enough time to finish.

Naruto, since the day he lost Hiten Mitsurugi ryuu, felt that he was not really himself. That's why he went to the director of RECTO Progress and tried to return both his sword style and Kirito's Dual wielding. He proposed a newly developed program that could make players to transfer data from different source to the movements in VRMMO. The director was very impressed with the idea and agreed immediately. Naruto also proposed some of his idea about new weapons and skills,as well as new sword styles for the new update.

Since Hiten Mitsurugi has returned to him, all his former skills will pass to a random player with the same race as his character.

Naruto also decided to unlock the 21-30 floor in New Aincrad at the same time with the new update.

When Kirito heard that Naruto had returned his Dual wielding, he felt surprised and glad at the same time. Though Naruto told him that his Dual wielding and Hiten Mitsurugi ryuu are no longer that powerful now compare with the new sword style and skills in the new update. There are such styles that could be consider on par or even surpass their style. For example Kodachi Nitou ryuu and Shigure Soen ryuu, as well as Santou ryuu are the styles that could be considered on par with Hiten Mitsurugi ryuu and Kirito's Dual wielding.

Asada Shino, as she told the girls, had moved to live in Naruto's old apartment. Jiraya also lived in the same apartment and help Naruto with the development of Shinobi World Online. Naruto no longer lived in Yuuki's household, as he need to concentrate on his work. And Asuna had already in the Kyoto, Yuuki Shouzou always busy and practically never present at home, so there was no one in the household for now.

ALO  
New Aincrad  
Floor 22

The girls were seen sitting on the sofa and doing their homework. Though you could see that one of them is napping. That girl was Sillica and she is napping at Asuna's shoulder cutely while her ears twitching constantly. Asuna seeing that smiled and poked her cheek to wake her up.

"Hey, if you nap you won't be able to sleep tonight. And there are only three days of winter break left. You need to finish your homework. Before she left, Shinonon said she already finished her homework" said Asuna to Silica, while the girl is rubbing her eyes to wash the sleep away and stretched.

"Man, I feel so tired" said Sillica while yawning.

"Hehe, maybe the room is too warm. Maybe I should lower the temperature" said Asuna laughed a little bit

Leafa doing her homework hearing that looked at Asuna also laughed a little and replied  
"I think it's because of those"

Asuna heard that looked at the sleeping face of Kirito, that has Yui and Pina on his lap then then to her left and saw Naruto also sleeping with Wendy hugging him.

"Oh, I understand now. Ever since the GGO I've seen Naruto always very busy with his work that he even decided return to his old apartment to work there. And he even decided to take a part-time job in my father's former company to satisfy you girls" said Asuna looking at Naruto's sleeping figure smiling.

Leafa and Lisbeth also looked at Naruto with loving eyes. Leafa replied.  
"I am very touch that he cared so much about us. I feel so happy now knowing that he treasures us this much"

"Well, it's the reason we all love him so much too, are we not? He will do everything to his precious people after all" said Lisbeth looking at Naruto with soft smile.

"But you guys, I am still shocked that Naruto-kun is actually the last boss and the ruler of New Aincrad. Not that, but his strength is on the whole other level than us. He even defeat Onii-chan at his best" replied Leafa recalling the event 2 weeks ago.

Lisbeth nodded her head and replied.  
"Me too. Even though I knew those two were powerful, but what we saw that day was completely ridiculous"

"Well, as the one that has watched them since SAO incident, I knew that their level were completely differs from the other VRMMO players. I just didn't know that they could improve even more than that" answered Asuna.

She then looked around her house and smiled, as she recalled how they got back this house.

Flashback

_A week ago__  
__Dicey Cafe___

_Asuna and Kirito decided to go on a days and went to the Dicey Cafe as usual. Right now, they are sitting in their sits and wait for Agil to bring their order.___

_"Here you go" said Agil and put down two cups of coffee on the table in front of them.__  
__"You know, you don't have to come to a dingy place like this for a date every time. You could go somewhere more fashionable, right?"___

_"Ano na, I am not as load as Naruto you know. Besides compared to your place in Algade, this place is fashionable" retort Kirito sipping his coffee. At that statement Agil made a face.___

_"I liked that place" said Asuna___

_"Why is that? That place is a rip-off"__  
__Agil, when hearing Asuna said that she liked his shop closed his eyes and nodded his head a little then when is heard Kirito's statement his face frown once again.___

_"You were living there for free, Kirito-kun!"___

_"But that doesn't change anything"___

_Agil just grinned when looking how Asuna and Kirito argued. Kirito noticed that and asked.__  
__"Oy, what are you grinning at?"___

_"Nope, nothing really. I was just thinking... When you are this way, you really don't look like the lead group's two of the three best players" answered Agil looking at the two of them.___

_"I could say the same about you" Kirito said deadpanned.___

_"Have you been an MMORPG player for a long time, Agil-san?" Asuna decided to ask.___

_"Yeah. I met my wife in a game. She lived in America then, but a year later, she and I started a cafe. You never know what will happen in life" Agil told them his story.___

_Asuna hearing that smiled widely at hearing how romantic it is.___

_"If he heard that, who knows what Klein would say, eh?" asked Kirito with deadpan eyes.___

_"Then we were going to buy two NerveGears. But we could only reserve one. The two of us then decided to play a game to determine who will try the NerveGear first. I'm still glad I had won, and she didn't" Kirito nodded his head in agreement.___

_"I joined the lead group because I had this place. I can't let my wife run it forever. I am still grateful to Naruto to this day, when he decided to sacrifice himself to clear SAO"___

_Kirito looked down at the table and said.__  
__"Indeed Naruto is amazing. It's true that my desire to return to my family also saved me. But I will not know if I was in Naruto's place. Could I really prepare to do the same thing he did for us?"___

_"Even if he didn't want to admit it himself, Naruto is a true hero in the hearts of all SAO players. What about you Asuna? You had some motivation like that too, right?" asked Agil turning to Asuna.___

_"Well... I didn't really like my family that much before that. I always felt that there was no place for me whether in virtual world or real world. But Kirito-kun and Naruto gave me a home. Our house on the 22th floor felt more like home to me__  
__than the house I lived in. I knew that SAO was cleared then out home would disappear as well. But I still believe that one day we could get our home back" said Asuna and then turn to Kirito and touched his palm with gentle eyes.___

_Agil coughed in his knuckle to gain their attention.__  
__"About that... I think Naruto had unlocked the 21-30 floors along with the new update. And you know what? There will be new weapons, sword skills and even new sword styles. I even heard he has return both Hiten Mitsurugi ryuu and Dual wielding"___

_Kirito and Asuna hearing that widen their eyes in surprise. Kirito then snapped out and smirked.__  
__"That Naruto... Sure knows how to surprise people, eh?"___

_Asuna turned to Kirito and asked hopefully__  
__"Kirito-kun, that means if we defeat the boss on the 21st floor we could buy that log cabin again?"___

_"Yeah. But the New Aincrad may be altered from the old Aincrad so we didn't know if the cabin is in the same place" retort Kirito and brough his hand to his chin.___

_"That maybe so. But I have faith in Naruto. I think he will also miss the time we spent together in our house" said Asuna looking ahead.___

_"Speaking of that, our house is the last place we seen Naruto before he decided to clear the game, ne? It brings back both happy and sorrow memories" replied Kirito and looked down sadly at the memory.___

_"Yeah, it was the same place where he said good bye to us. The same place where he decided to left us behind" muttered Asuna solemnly at the memory. Then she looked up and smiled a little "But that was all in the past now"___

_Kirito nodded his head in agreement and grinned.__  
__"You are right. That was all in the past. Our present and future will be brighter"___

_Time skip__  
__ALO__  
__Gnome Airspace___

_Asuna along with Kirito, Klein, Agil and the girls were fighting the boss of 21st floor, a huge stone golem. All were present except Naruto. Along with them there were also the other parties, that came here to help defeat the boss as well. Together with the new skills and weapons they had managed to defeat the boss easily. Of course, Asuna was the one who finished the boss.___

_Suddenly they all heard a clap and turned to that direction. They saw that Naruto was sitting on the rock and clapping his hands with a wide grin.__  
__"Bravo! That's my nee-chan for you. The tittle of healing berserker really suit you after all"___

_"Naruto!" They all shouted together seeing him sitting there.___

_"If you are there. Why didn't you help is huh, your jerk?" asked Sinon with a twitch eye.___

_"Ehm, actually I arrived a minute late. And also why should I do that? I see that you guys could clearly handle him easily" answered Naruto scratching his head.___

_"Really? And I think that you find it just too troublesome to help us. Is that right?" asked Lisbeth with a glare that cause Naruto to pale and shook his head in deny rapidly.___

_All the players looked at the scene and sweat dropped. It's a very comical picture really. Even if he is the most powerful player of ALO, he was still whipped by his wife and girlfriends. The scene is so comical that one after the other they began to laugh.___

_Time skip___

_Sillica was the first one to reach the forest zone of the 22nd floor.__  
__"Yay, I made here first!"___

_Behind her were the others. You also could seen Naruto carrying Liz bridal style, while she grinned happily and nuzzled in the crook of his neck. Naruto looked down at her and smiled softly then he looked up at the sight and said.__  
__"This place didn't change one bit ne, Liz!?"___

_"Yeah. It didn't change at all. The same place when we came here to marry each other and bought our own cabin" said Liz and look up at the sight in nostalgia as well. Liz then turn to Asuna and she still looking at the sight.__  
__"Asuna, you go and do what you to do. We will catch up soon enough"___

_Asuna hearing that smiled and nodded her head, then she activate her wings and took off. Kirito and Yui also followed her.___

_Naruto then look back at Liz and asked.__  
__"Don't you want to buy our old cabin as well?"___

_Liz just shook her head and answered.__  
__"I think it will not be necessary. We will all live in Asuna's house. We will all fit in there. So I didn't really want to buy one more house"___

_Naruto nodded his head at her reason.___

_With Kirito, Asuna and Yui___

_They are flying to their planned destination at great speed. Suddenly Asuna noticed something ahead of her. She narrowed her eyes to clear her vision and widen her eyes upon recognizing what is it. She turned to Kirito and smiled brightly.___

_"Look, Kirito-kun!" said Asuna and pointed at the cabin not far ahead of them.___

_She quickly flew to the direction then land hurriedly and run to the tablet that write 'For Sale'. Kirito landed next to her and approached her. She smiled and turned to Kirito. He nodded his head and she pressed on the tablet. The price of the house appeared and also the 'Accept' button. She pressed on them and the house were unlock. Then the key before the door disappeared and reappear in Asuna's palm. She looked at it then unlocks the door to the house. Asuna, Kirito and Yui, that transform back to her human form, walked in their house. The house was empty. Thought Asuna looked around and recalled how it looked before with full if stuff. Suddenly the tears gathers in her eyes and she muttered.__  
__"I am home"_

End Flashback

As remembering the memory of how she got back the house caused her to take a nap unexpected as well.

"Hey Asuna-san! You fell asleep as well" exclaimed Leafa and shook Asuna awake. Then she turn to Liz and saw she is napping as well."And you too, Liz"

Liz snapped out of her sleep then turned to the still sleeping face of Naruto and said with deadpanned eyes.  
"And I wondered why I fell asleep so quickly?"

Asuna looking at Kirito, still sleeping figure, smiled at the sight then turned to the girls and said.  
"Shall I make the tea for us to wake up, eh?"

Time skip

The girls decided to go outside to refresh themselves. They watched the snow fall for a while. Suddenly the snow stopped falling. At the same time Liz recalled something interesting.

"Ne, Asuna? Ever heard of Zekken" asked Liz.

"Zekken? What is that? A new rare item or something?" wondered Asuna tilted her head aside.

"No, no... It's someone's name" said Liz while shaking her finger. "Well, actually more like a nickname, I guess. They are so strong that people began to call them, Zekken, absolute blade. I actually think that nickname fits Naruto-kun better. But now he uses even magic so called him Zekken, is not exactly right"

"Heh, Strong? So what are they like" asked Asuna curiously.

"Well, technically the rumors start not long ago. But if recalled right you are still in Kyoto back then" said Liz.

"Don't remind me that when I am here. It was plain horrible" retort Asuna at the memory.

"Heh, it's tough to be a girl from rich family ne?" asked Liz teasingly.

"Of course it is. I must wears kimono and kneel the whole day, greeting people. At night, when I want to dive, I couldn't because in my room there was no wireless LAN. But that's not the worst..." said Asuna and recalled how she must greet those arrogant rich bastards that tried to woo her. She was so deep in her thought that she didn't noticed that Liz has been calling her for a while.

"Asuna? Asuna!" shouted Liz and managed to snap her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. I just recalled something not very pleasant in Kyoto" answered Asuna sheepishly.

"Really? Did they force you to an arranged marriage or something? But I doubt Naruto-kun will allow something like that happened" asked Liz teasingly and then smirked.

"No, no nothing like that happened. And yeah if something like that would happened, Naruto will go find that guy and then scared him shitless" denied Asuna then grinned at the possibility. Then she turned to Liz and asked." So if they are that powerful, are they PK-players?"

"No they just duel" answered Liz.

"Were they in tournament?" Asuna asked.

"No they are completely new. But their skill points are high, so maybe they were convert from the another game. You know the little island on the north of 24th floor's main town with the big tree?  
Everyday, at 3:00, they stood there and fight anyone, who challenged them in 1 on 1 fight. At first there were messages on the MMO Tomorrow that said they are seeking the strongest challengers. Of course, people want to teach the arrogant newbies a lesson. So at first 30 or so people showed up, but..." said Liz and left the sentence unfinished.

"They beat them all?" Asuna finished the sentence while asking.

"Every single one. Their HP never lowered more than 70% in any duels." said Liz still amazed at the memory.

Silica put her newly made snowman in the railing and exclaimed.  
"It's really unbelievable. The way they flew its like they are already had done that hundreds of times, despite being a newbie. That's so unfair, it took me six months before I was able to fight in the air"

"Did you fight them, Silica-chan?" wondered Asuna.

"No way. Just watching them fight, I already know that I don't stand a chance at winning" answered Silica." But Liz-san and Leafa-san challenge them yesterday though. They are really brave!"

"Oh, shut up" muttered Liz.

"I did that to gain experience only" replied Leafa.

Then they looked at the sky and saw the snow began to fall again. So they all go back to the house to continue their talking.

Asuna brought a pie and makes some cup of tea and resumed their talking.  
"About that Zekken... If they showed off their strength constantly like that, doesn't that mean that nobody will want challenge them anymore"

"Who said they are fighting for free? They betted something really amazing" said Silica accepting a plate of cake from Asuna.

"And what is that? Some kind of rare item?" wondered Asuna.

"It's not the item. It's the Original Sword Skill. Like the one we saw Naruto-san performed" answered Sillica.

"Really? OSS? For what weapon and how many hits? Is it better than Naruto's Final Requiem?" asked Asuna question after question.

"Are you kidding? Naruto-san OSS is on a completely different level. But this skill is also super amazing. It's a skill for a one hand sword and it's an 11-hit combo" answered Silica after swallowing her piece of cake.

"Eleven, huh? Well, but Naruto's OSS is 40-hit combo with blurred speed. Though Naruto is on the level of his own so just moved on from that" said Asuna

"General Eugene also created one OSS called Volcanic Blazer and it's a 8-hit combo" said Leafa joining the conversation.

"Now I understand why so many people challenge them like that" said Asuna.

"That's not all. You know that when Naruto-kun got back his old sword style his former style was given to a random player right?" asked Liz at which Asuna nodded her head."Zekken has inherited all of his former skills. That was also a reason why nobody could defeat them"

Asuna hearing that widen her eyes and recalled how powerful all those skills during that fight with Kirito, Naruto had demonstrated.

"I was doing fine when our HP is at 60%, before they performed Naruto-kun's Phantom Burst to overwhelm me quickly" said Leafa.

"I forgot to ask. What is their race and weapon?" asked Asuna.

"The same race as Naruto-kun, an Imp. And the weapon is a one-hand straight sword. They are also very fast, not on the level of Naruto-kun, but still I couldn't keep up with their movements. I am still shock" answered Leafa.

"A speed type eh? Well, then I wouldn't of stand a chance I guess" said Asuna then she recalled something and looked at the sleeping figure of Kirito in front of her. "Speaking, of speed movements. That person is also very fast as well.  
What about Kirito-kun? He should have interested in something like this"

The girls just looked at each other then Leafa decided to answer the question.  
"Onii-chan is already fought. And he was very cool when he lost"

"Was he serious back then? You guys already seen him when serious with the battle with Naruto, right?" asked Asuna.

"Well, to tell truthfully he was serious back then. The fight with Naruto-kun though is when he decided to go all out. I think Kirito wouldn't fight anyone except Naruto-kun all out" answered Liz with her hand on her chin.

"What about Naruto then? Some battle maniac like him sure won't let such a chance to fight a strong opponent to slip?" asked Asuna and laughed a little with the girls.

"Actually Naruto-kun was off yesterday. But I bet after hearing about that Zekken he will rush there tomorrow" answered Leafa looking at Naruto sleeping face. "But something really strange happen during the fight between Onii-chan and Zekken though. When the fight about to end, Onii-chan clashed blades with Zekken and said something to Zekken. After that they broke apart and Onii-chan was defeat by Zekken's Phantom Sonic Rush"

"What were they talking about?" wondered Asuna.

"He didn't tell me. Must be something he figured out during the fight" replied Leafa with a frown.

"Well, then I maybe should ask Zekken myself" said Asuna.

"Ho? So you decided to fight them?" wondered Liz.

"Well, yeah. I don't really think I could win. But this Zekken really interest me. I feel that they came to ALO for a different goal other than dueling"

"Even if you lost, I know for sure that Naruto-kun will win. And I feel that tomorrow he will pull some kind of stunt during the duel" said Liz and turned to Naruto with deadpan eyes.

"Ok then I will be there at 3:00AM 24th floor, right?... Oh my god, it is already 6:00 PM. I will be late for dinner" exclaimed Asuna.

"Hehehe, it's hard to be a rich girl eh?" Liz teased Asuna, while Asuna looked down at the ground solemnly.

"Ok, let's call it a day then" said Leafa.

None of them actually noticed Naruto has opened his eyes slightly and heard part of their talking.  
'Zekken, huh? The inheritor of my Phantom skills. Tomorrow will be a very interesting day'

A/N: There was a question: Will Naruto interact with Asuna's mother? The answer is no because she is in Kyoto right now. Also she dislikes Naruto and virtual world for a specific reason that will be explained in the next chapter. About Yuuki, Naruto will save her. Because I feel very sad that she died in ranobe. Also Naruto's health condition will get worse after saving Yuuki so he will be lying in the hospital unconscious for some time. 


End file.
